


Roles Reversed

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 50,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Sugden's been working at the garage ever since he came back to Emmerdale a year ago - finally having made ammends with his family and being honest about his sexuality. Meanwhile, Aaron Livesy returns to the village estranged from his family and to be married - to a woman, moving into Home Farm a completely different man than he was years before. Both are so different, yet will a general attraction turn into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/U storyline. Set from November 2014 onwards!

**Robert**

It's a year today since Robert Sugden returned to the village he grew up in. After being sent away by his father, Robert had no intention of returning until his step-mum Diane, was on the brink of death. Facing his past demons, Robert made peace with his family - brother Andy and sister Victoria - and helped care for Diane back to health. 

 

Moving back to the village seemed like the obvious option afterwards - moving into the pub with his step mum and co-owner Chas. Still no farm boy, Robert became reacquainted with Cain Dingle, an old friend who brought him into the garage as a mechanic. Finding his feet, Robert was enjoying life, even if it was lonely and simple at times, and it didn't help that there wasn't much company in a village full of straight guys.

 

Robert was comfortable in his sexuality, after years of denying it to himself; but he had no qualms with it anymore, and was happy to admit it to anyone who might ask. His family accepted him and he had no issues with hooking up with many guys, night after night. The village had no other options than Finn Barton - a one night stand that didn't satisfy Robert's labido quite as he wanted him to - which led him to stray to a nearby bar, but Robert was becoming tired of the easy job of picking up a guy at a bar, sleeping with them and never seeing them again. He wanted someone who challenged him - someone who wasn't afraid to play hard to get. The thought turned him on more than anything, but so far, he never had that. 

 

*

 

**December 2nd**

Robert was working as usual at the garage, him under the hood of a car while Cain worked in the office. It was only the start of the day, but he was already knackered - or rather hungover.

The previous night kept flowing through his head - he'd managed to get himself completely wasted and ended up falling into bed with Finn again, not that he could really remember it. Waking with a banging headache, Ross Barton shouting his mouth off and slamming him against the wall of his brothers bedroom as Robert rose from the bed butt-naked didn't help the sickness either. He'd rather just forget about the whole thing, Finn Barton wasn't his type.

 

Robert looked up as he heard the familiar sound of tyres traveling over gravel, a flash White Audi pulling up and a guy jumping out.

 

_Now, HE is my type._

 

Robert took a good hard look at the hot guy before him, the guy shuffling his feet and breathing heavily, before Robert approached him.

"You alright mate?"

The guy looked Robert up and down, a little hungrily, Robert thought.

"Yeah, my brake pads are playing up, wondered if you could sort them?"

"Sure, I'll-"

"-What? Now you're up at the big house you've lost all use of your hands?"

 

Robert shot around to see Cain walking up behind him, putting his left hand on Robert's shoulder.

"I suppose you're more the type to get others to do the dirty work now eh Aaron?"

The guy - name of Aaron apparently - gave Cain a scowl.

"Look, I'm not looking for a fight, will you do 'em or not?"

"Who's fighting?! C'mon Aaron, you don't have to be like this-"

"-Just save it yeah?!"

 

Cain stood silent before his expression became more concerned and calm.

"-I just want you to talk to her-"

"-I'm not having this argument again."

"Aar-"

"-Will you fix them or not?!"

Cain just glared at him.

"It's a quick job, I'll do 'em now yeah?" Robert interrupted, sensing the tense atmosphere.

"Fine" Cain muttered, walking back into the garage, as Aaron sighed.

 

Robert went up to the car.

"Nice wheels mate, I take it they're yours?"

"Yeah, how long will it take?"

"Not long, you could probably grab a coffee and come back and they'll be sorted."

"Oh, alright, cheers..."

"Robert"

Robert extended his hand out, Aaron looking at it before cautiously shaking the hand.

"Aaron".

Robert released his hand, feeling his stomach flutter a little (probably the hangover, he thought) before looking at Aaron.

"So what's the deal with you and Cain? Old friends?"

Aaron stood coldly and shuffled on the spot.

"He's my uncle."

"Uncle? Oh-wait! You're _that_ Aaron?! The ga-"

"I'm not gay. It was just a phase alright? I'm getting married, to a woman."

"That doesn't mean nowt though does it?" Robert smirked.

Aaron just looked at him angrily. "Look, I don't need your comments, alright?! So are you gonna do my brake pads or do I need to go somewhere else?!"

Robert held his hands up. "Alright mate, calm down, only saying! It'll take 10 minutes."

"Fine."

 

Aaron walked away in a huff and Robert could help but laugh at the guy.

_Another "it's a phase" type of bloke eh?_

Robert just sat back against the car, arms crossed and saw Aaron turn around briefly, before walking towards the café.

 _Nice arse!_ Robert smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaron**

The last thing Aaron wanted to do, was go back to Emmerdale.

 

He'd lived in the village years back, growing up there through most of his teenage years. He got himself in trouble a lot, and had probably the worst experiences of his life there - Coming out, loosing Jackson.. going through everything with him... it was enough to break someone. Leaving with Ed after Adam's arson attempt was both the best and worst thing he ever did. He got away from the memories, the experiences of Emmerdale, but even despite all that, he loved the place and it was his home.

 

But it started to feel like nothing to him. He'd given up everything to save his best mate from prison, yet Adam showed no gratitude for it, and made no attempt to contact or check up on him despite all he did for the guy. His mum - angry with the decision he made to leave in the first place - had cut all ties after she went through a traumatic experience with an ex and Aaron hadn't been there for her. But how could he?! He couldn't return to the village, he'd of been arrested. She expected too much of him and Aaron couldn't hack it. In true Dingle form, the rest of the Dingles sided with her and after he and Ed had a huge messy break-up, Aaron was feeling left more alone and isolated than ever.

 

He felt like everyone had abandoned him, given up on him. And time alone was never good for Aaron - he began to resent his family, his life. He was in a bad way after that, so much so that Aaron had gotten to a point where suicide was the only option. But the night he was going to do it, to jump from a bridge and kill himself, he was stopped by a woman.

 

The woman, he was now intending to marry.

 

Charlotte - a gorgeous, sandy brunette haired woman, just a few years older than him. She picked him up from the depths of despair and brought him back to life, taking him into her home and made him into something again. Aaron had so much love for the girl, so much gratitude and respect - that when she made a move on him, a few months after they'd met, he felt like he couldn't reject her.

 

After that, Aaron made a decision that loving men, loving women - it didn't have to be one or the other. He had told Charlotte about Jackson, but fearing that she'd abandon him, told her that it was only ever Jackson - that he didn't fancy men like that, but with Jackson it was a purely one off situation, playing down their relationship. He convinced her that Ed was nothing but a reason to leave the village, and soon enough, Aaron and Charlotte found themselves in a blossoming relationship.

 

Charlotte lived with her father, Simon, all her life. Simon was a millionaire with a huge heart - he loved his daughter more than anything, and showed great passion in picking up people who were down on their luck and helping them out.

He was however, not too fond of Aaron. He was fine when Aaron was just a down-on-his-luck guy, but the man his daughter wanted to marry? Not so much. He wanted more for her, more for their family. He didn't approve of Aaron as his future son-in-law, at least in private, as Charlotte had told him that Aaron was the love of her life and she intended to marry him with or without her fathers consent. So he passively accepted it for her sake when she was around. He didn't know much about Aaron's past, probably what spurred his most recent plan.

 

He didn't stop making life hard for Aaron, and moving to Emmerdale was just another hurdle he put in Aaron and Charlotte's way. Aaron didn't even know how Simon had discovered that was where his family lived. Simon claimed he didn't know and that moving there was just a coincidental occurrence, but Aaron didn't buy it. Charlotte was persuasive enough though, telling Aaron moving to his old home, a better and wealthier man would show them all how much he'd changed and grown.

 

Aaron hesitantly accepted, and had been living back in the village for a month now.

 

His first run in with his family, was, as expected, messy. Aaron was in charge of hiring staff for Home Farm and found himself running into Sam, who had quickly reported back Aaron's arrival to the Dingles. A showdown in front of Home Farm between Simon, Charlotte and Aaron against the Dingles occurred, where Aaron refused to be apart of the Dingle family anymore, despite his mothers attempts to make things right with her son. Adam also attempted to make things up to Aaron, but Aaron accused him of being selfish and cowardly for allowing Aaron to give up his life for him, causing the two former best friends to part on bad terms.

Everyone was, of course, shocked to discover Aaron was going to marry a woman. Another argument a few days later just put the barriers up between him and his family more, them accusing Aaron of pretending to be straight in order to hold onto Charlotte's money and lifestyle. Aaron denied it, of course, but they didn't buy it. He didn't care though, especially about what they thought. He had a new family now - he didn't need them.

 

And that's what it'd remained like for the rest of his time in the village so far. Frosty, cold meetings in the pub (Chas didn't serve Aaron or Charlotte, and didn't talk to them either), run ins at the café or wherever else with Adam or others, and now, Cain at the garage. Aaron hated living in the village again, but he was determined to make it work - for his and Charlotte's benefit.

 

 

*

 

**December 2nd**

 

Aaron grabbed a coffee at the café, and 10 minutes later returned to the garage, finding himself watching Robert as he approached.

 

"All done then?"

"Yep" Robert smiled, wiping his hands. "Should be all good now."

"You tested them?"

"Don't need to, I know I've done a good job."

Aaron just scoffed.

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"What can I say, I'm amazing!"

Aaron just laughed.

 

"So How much?"

"Doesn't matter. It was a quick job."

"You need paying surely?"

"Naah. It's fine mate."

"Are you-"

"I'm sure. You can just buy me a pint when your in the pub next." Robert winked, gaining something Robert was sure was a blushing smile back.

 

Aaron coughed and straightened his tie.

 

"Well, thanks."

 

Robert handed Aaron the keys, both looking at each other as they did so, before Aaron turned and got back into his car.

Robert felt himself smiling again as Aaron left - he was sure Aaron had been checking him out.

 

_Maybe this is the challenge I've been looking for._


	3. Chapter 3

**December 2nd**

Aaron returned home, rubbing his head gently as he got out the car.

 _That Robert_... Aaron thought.

He didn't deny it - Robert was a good looking man. He seemed arrogant and cocky but strangely that didn't bother Aaron all that much. Not that it mattered at all, Robert was just some random guy at a garage, he certainly wasn't into Aaron and Aaron wasn't into him. How could he? He loved Charlotte. Charlotte was everything to him, his whole life.

 

_Keep tellin' yourself that mate._

 

Aaron shook away the voice in his head and walked into Home Farm.

 

"Char?"

Aaron was greeted by his beautiful fiancé running down the stairs.

She kissed him passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hi babe, where you been?"

"Brake pads were playing up. Been up to garage."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"Fine. Cain started again but I dealt with it."

"Good. You don't need them lot bringing you down."

"I know" he smiled, kissing her again.

 

"So, what else you got planned today?"

"Well.." Aaron whispered, grabbing her arse. "I've got something in mind."

"Ooh!" she cooed, before Aaron picked her up and carried her upstairs.

***

In a post coital sweat, Charlotte turned to Aaron and nuzzled into his chest. Aaron kissed her forehead before looking up at the ceiling.

"Look, about the wedding.."

"Yeah?"

"Well.. I was thinking. We've been engaged a few months now... now we're settled in here, what about moving forward with everything?"

She sat up and smiled at him

"Really?"

"Yeah. How about we head down to the church tomorrow and have a meeting with Ashley. Get a date set?"

"Oh Aaron!" she shouted, kissing him again. "When are you thinking of?"

"Well.. why wait?! Sooner the better I say!"

"Me too! But, what about-"

"-Don't worry about my family. We'll invite all our old friends, it'll be a great day. Our day."

"You're right!" she kissed him once more.

"Well, I better start planning!"

She jumped from the bed with a smile to Aaron, pulling on one of Aaron's jumpers before rushing out the room.

Aaron just watched the door, as the smile slid from his face.

 

* * *

 

  **December 3rd**

"So, March is alright for you?" Ashley asked, finishing up the details.

"Yeah, if that's the earliest you've got!"

"Well, you know what the village is like, babies and weddings popping out of everywhere!"

"No, it's fine" Charlotte interrupted. "Gives me enough time to plan!"

"Alright then, well, that's a done deal!"

Charlotte hugged Aaron again.

"Thanks Ashley." Aaron grinned, shaking his hand.

"No problem!"

 

Aaron and Charlotte left the church with big beaming smiles on their faces.

"So, Miss Cross, you ready to become a Livesy?"

"Of course! Three months from now!"

"Great!" he smiled before kissing her.

"Why don't we celebrate?"

 

Aaron looked at the pub.

"At home?"

"No.. come on Aaron, we shouldn't be afraid to enter our own local."

Aaron sighed. "Alright then."

 

*

 

Robert was finishing off his third pint besides Cain, Adam and Ross, casually chatting between themselves alongside Chas and Diane when the door opened and Chas, Adam and Cain's faces dropped.

 

Robert looked over to see Aaron walking in, with a woman on his arm

 _Must be the 'fiance'_ he thought.

 

"Bottle of your best champagne please Diane." Aaron asked, making sure not to look over at his family.

"Champagne? Special occasion is it?"

"Yes." Charlotte replied. "We've set a date!"

Diane looked surprised while Victoria came over. "Well, congratulations you two!"

 

Aaron smiled at her. Upon coming back, Victoria was the only person who supported him. She hadn't questioned his decision to be with Charlotte or anything, she just told him that she accepted whatever he had chosen as long as he was happy. Aaron of course assured her he was, and that was that. From that point on, Victoria was his closest friend in the village.

 

"So, when's the big day?" Diane asked, finally over her shock.

"March 1st!"

"Really? Bet you've got a lot to get planned then!"

"Yep! Ooh, speaking of that, I best go and meet Leyla and Megan!"

"But we've just got champagn-"

"-It's alright, you have a drink with Vic and Diane, I'll meet you back at home okay?"

She kissed him on the cheek, rushing off, leaving Aaron alone with the villagers.

 

Aaron handed Victoria and Diane a glass, before Cain stood up.

 

"So, do we have to wait for the invitations in the post are are you gonna invite us all personally?"

Aaron didn't even look away from his glass.

"You'll be waiting a while cause none of you are invited."

Robert looked at Chas whose lip began to tremble, walking into the back.

 

Cain watched his sister leave, before he walked over to Aaron.

"You know, wouldn't wanna come anyway, to your _sham_ of a wedding."

Aaron slammed the glass down, and finally looked at him.

"I couldn't give a monkeys what you gotta say Cain, I don't listen to you anymore."

"Maybe you should, then you'd see what mistake your making."

"I'M NOT MAKING A MISTAKE! I love Charlotte" he shouted.

Adam scoffed, causing Aaron to look at him.

"Something funny?"

Adam just looked down at his glass.

"Thought so. Usual Adam, can't face his own actions."

Adam stood up and strode next to Cain in front of Aaron.

"Yeah, I was a coward, but you're just as bad - jumping back in the closet like it's a choice. You don't love her, she's just your meal ticket!"

 

Aaron lunged at Adam and landed a punch right on his jaw, Adam trying to hit back but Cain held him back.

"You fucking bastard!" Adam shouted, filled with rage.

Aaron went to punch him again but Robert jumped in front, stopping his fist.

"Come on you, out!"

"Get off me!"

"NO! Now get out!"

Robert's strength overpowered Aaron and Robert pushed Aaron through the pub to outside.

 

Immediately on getting into the fresh air, Aaron pushed Robert off of him and began to stride angrily up and down.

"Just calm down alright?" Robert said in a soft voice.

"Fucking calm down!? What the fuck do you know?!"

"I know you're acting out cause Adam said something you don't wanna hear!"

"Fuck you!" Aaron spat, coming in close to Robert. "You don't know me! You don't know anything about me!"

"Just calm it alright?!"

 

Aaron stood silently, breathing heavily.

"Just sit down and I'll grab us a beer yeah?"

 

Robert didn't give Aaron a chance to answer before heading back into the bar, Aaron throwing himself down onto a bench with his head between his hands.

 

He remained like that until a beer was put down in front of him.

Aaron looked up to see Robert towering over him.

"Here, you probably need it."

Aaron took the beer and drunk it thirstily, downing half the pint.

"Woah, easy!"

Aaron gasped as he swallowed down and began breathing heavily sat at the table again.

 

Robert sat opposite and took a sip of his beer.

"Look, I know you don't wanna hear it, but your mum does wanna make things better with you. They all do."

"Oh yeah? Sounds like it."

"What Cain said.. he was just angry. Adam too. They, they just wanna sort this out."

"What do you know about it all eh?"

"I know what I'm seeing, hearing. Chas has been devastated since you came back. Cain's in a worse mood than usual. Adam's not been himself. They did miss you Aaron."

"It was _Adam_ who stopped talking to me. It was _my mum_ who cut ties with _me_."

"Yeah, and now they're tryna make up for that."

"I don't need them. I've got Charlotte."

"And she's enough is she? You don't want or miss your family at all?"

 

Aaron just looked down into his pint, taking another mouthful.

 

"Look, thanks for the beer. I'm gonna go."

Aaron looked at Robert and gave him a smile, along with another look, Robert wasn't too sure of what it meant.

"Thanks.. y'know, for this. And, for that" he muttered pointing back to the pub.

Robert just watched as Aaron stood up and walked away.

 

Aaron had walked to the end of the street before Robert shouted to him.

"That's two beers you owe me now!"

 

Aaron turned round slightly to see Robert's smiling face in the distance, turning back again and just began to smile while biting his lip as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

**December 4th**

Robert had his head under the bonnet of an Astra the next day, with one guy still on his mind. Last night's encounter with Aaron was eventful to say the least, Adam was sporting a heck of a bruise on his face today, yet Robert was more enthralled with what happened later with his drink with Aaron.

 

Upon Aaron leaving, Robert headed back into the pub and found himself listening intently as Cain, Adam and Victoria filled both him and Ross in about Aaron. They told them about how Aaron struggled in the past with his sexuality and came out in court, he began a relationship with some guy called Jackson who got into an accident and became disabled and eventually wanted to die. Aaron helped Jackson kill himself, then had a lot of trouble later which led to him leaving the country on the run with another guy called Ed.

 

The news was quite shocking to Robert - he didn't expect that when he saw Aaron, not that he expected much. As he knew Chas way back when, he'd asked her about her son and Chas had just told him that he was away in France. The information about him being gay came from Adam and then he only had a few little tidbits about the guy after that.

 

Didn't explain to Robert though why Aaron was now to-be-married to a woman. Although he wondered if maybe Aaron was just bi and he did genuinely like the girl, even Robert could admit the girl was smoking hot. It didn't really matter to him though, he noticed the signs of Aaron checking him out, and their conversation last night ended with a peculiar look from Aaron to Robert that Robert was sure looked like lust now he thought back on it. Gay, straight or bi, he didn't care, either way it was a challenge he wanted to take up.

 

Maybe there was something to play with here. He'd not wanna break up the guys relationship... but everyone needs a bit of fun now and again right?

 

 

"Hello?"

Robert was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a woman's voice, poking his head around the car to see Charlotte stood there.

"Hi, anything I can help you with?"

"Hi yes, my fiance came in yesterday for his brake pads to be fixed? I've got a bit of car trouble myself, just wondered if you could sort it for me?"

"Oh, you're Charlotte?"

"Yes! And you are?"

"Oh, sorry" Robert extended his hand out. "I'm Robert. Robert Sugden. Victoria's brother!"

"Oh hi!" she shook his hand. "I really like your sister!"

"Thanks" he laughed. "So what's up with it?"

 

"Not sure, I began driving it this morning and it was making some funny sounds. I kind of need it sorting as it's one of Aaron's cars and he's using it to go to a meeting later."

"Alright, well I've nearly done with this car, give me an hour and I'll see what's up and see if I can get it fixed yeah?"

"Oh really? That'd be a great help! Aaron will kill me if I've hurt one of his pride and joys!"

They both laughed, before Charlotte handed him her keys, before walking away.

"I'll have to have Aaron pick it up though, just say you were checking the brakes or something, I'll settle up afterwards yeah?"

"Okay, secrets safe with me" he winked, before waving her off.

 

Back alone in the garage, Robert had a sneaky plan... only thing was, how did he play it...

 

*

 

"Look I don't know what you want me to say, I'm sorry I hit him alright?"

"And that's all you've got to say?! Aaron, we've been here a matter of weeks yet you've managed to annoy half the village! We've got a business here, what good is it if everyone hates us because of you?!"

 

Aaron just ruffled his face with his hand as Simon stood towering over his chair.

 

"He said things he shouldn't of, I reacted, alright? I mean, you move to where my family live that I've got problems with, what did you expect?!"

 

The pairs shouting came to a halt as Charlotte walked through the door.

"What's going on?!"

 

Aaron just looked away as Simon turned to his daughter. "Loverboy here got himself into a fight last night! Hitting Adam and now, I've got Moira complaining to me that I need to keep him in line!"

"Oh Aaron..." she moaned.

"What?! You left me in the pub with them all!"

"I said have a drink not have a bust up!"

"It wasn't a bust up-"

"-Whatever Aaron. You can't go around doing that, we're not that sort of people."

Aaron just scoffed.

"You're not that kind of guy and the last thing we need is people looking down on us." she continued.

"Well I'm so sorry I disappointed you."

"Yeah well you have. So you best go and apologize to Adam and Moira."

Aaron just looked at her in disbelief, before getting up.

"I've got my meeting-"

"-Oh, I'll have to give you a lift down. Your cars at the garage."

"What?! Why?!"

"Was making some funny noises so I got it taken care of."

 

Aaron sighed. "Fine, c'mon."

 

 

Aaron paced out of the house with Charlotte next to him, climbing into the Audi and heading towards the village.

 

*

 

"I just don't understand why you have to keep giving my father ammunition."

"I wasn't giving him ammunition, he's just hell bent on proving to you I'm a fool."

"Well when you're acting like one it's hard not to."

"Whatever. You're always gonna stick up for him."

"I'm trying to sort it!"

"Sure you are."

"Oh you know what Aaron? Sort yourself out. It's not attractive seeing you like this!"

 

Aaron scowled as he climbed out of the car, walking angrily to the garage as Charlotte span off.

 

Robert saw the look on Aaron's face as he entered the garage.

"Alright mate?"

"Not really. What's up with the car?"

"Nothing much, she just put petrol in instead of diesel."

"Oh for fuck-" Aaron breathed, cursing into the air. "She does this all the time!"

 

Robert just laughed. "It's no worries, I've sorted it now, you're good to go."

"Yeah, thanks" Aaron smiled, putting his hand on Robert's arm.

Robert looked at his hand, before looking back to Aaron who quickly retracted it.

"Anyway, um.. did she settle payment?"

"Nah, she said she'll do it later."

"I can-"

"-Nah it's fine."

"You're not wrangling for a third pint are you?"

"We'll have to see" Robert smiled.

 

Robert passed Aaron the keys, letting his hand linger on top of Aaron's open palm for a few seconds, watching him, before Aaron took the keys and got into the car.

"I-I'll see you around yeah?" Aaron asked.

Robert just nodded.

 

As he watched the car pull away, Robert just smiled to himself and whispered into the air

 

"Sooner than you think."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**December 4th**

Aaron had gotten about 10 minutes worth of driving before his car began to splutter.

"Wait-Wha?!"

 

Aaron steadily pulled the car into the nearest layby, turning the ignition off.

 

He hit the steering wheel hard with his fists - today just wasn't his day. With Simon and Charlotte today, and Adam and Cain the night before, he just wasn't in the mood for it all. The only solace he seemed to have was when he was around Robert. Now he thought about it, Aaron really was thankful that Robert was there last night to stop him. Aaron didn't wanna hurt Adam, not really, but what did Adam expect? It was him that abandoned Aaron, why should he just forgive all straight away? Last time he checked it was him who had been left alone for years, no contact whatsoever.

 

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, sighing heavily before pulling his phone out.

 

Aaron scrolled through his contacts, and realized that there wasn't anyone really to contact. He could phone Charlotte or Simon but he really wasn't in the mood to have to act greatful towards them for helping him. He was mad at them both right now.

 

Aaron continued scrolling until he found Vic's number, realizing that he could get her to phone Robert.

 

"Hello?"

"Hi Vic?"

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, look I'm just outside the village on the way to Hotten and my cars making some right noise. I've not got any tools or anything so I can't do anything and I've got a meeting. I just wondered, could you get your brother to come down? He'll see the car on his way."

"Yeah sure, I'll do it now."

"Cheers Vic I owe you one."

"No problem, see ya!"

"Yeah bye."

 

Aaron hung up his phone and climbed out of his car, taking in some fresh air as he waited.

 

*

 

Debbie had just walked into the garage when he saw Victoria pop up.

"Hey Rob, couldn't do us a favour could you?"

Robert just smiled before turning to his sister.

"Yeah sure what?"

"Aaron's got car trouble, he's just outside the village on the way to Hotten and wondered if you could help him out?"

Debbie turned and scoffed. "I'd just leave him there."

Victoria rolled her eyes and Robert huffed out a laugh.

"Sure, I'll head down now. That alright with you Debs?"

"Whatever." she sighed, walking into the office.

 

"Cheers Rob"

"No problem"

 

*

 

It'd been around 10 minutes, Aaron had been pacing up and down, really just trying to calm himself down before his meeting. He'd already text to say he'd be late, and it wouldn't help matters if he turned up a mess.

He'd just climbed into his car when the blue pick-up truck turned up and pulled in front of him.

 

Robert sauntered out of the truck, walking towards Aaron who had once again left his car.

"These pints are stacking up!"

Aaron just huffed out a laugh and smiled.

"Hey, it's just been in garage with you!"

"You sayin' I'm crap at my job?" Robert teased.

"Well in the current situation I can't confirm or deny that!" Aaron laughed again, now both laughing with each other.

They continued laughing before their laughs fizzled into smiles as they stared at one another, before Aaron broke the stare.

Robert shook his head slightly before starting.

"So, what's up this time?"

"Dunno, car just started juddering and making noise, so I pulled in here."

Robert popped the bonnet and draped himself over into it.

"To say you used to be a mechanic-"

"-Shut up!" Aaron joked, hitting Robert's arm playfully.

 

Robert just smiled, before pulling out a piece of metal.

"Found the problem!"

 

Aaron inspected the piece of metal, turning it in his hands.

"How the hell did that get in there?!"

"I dunno, you've been driving it!" he smirked, before shutting the bonnet and turning the ignition on.

"See!" Robert shouted over the engine with his hands in the air.

 

Aaron just looked on confused.

"Y-yeah, thanks for that."

Robert just smiled and began to walk away before Aaron turned.

 

"Wait a minute... I might not have been under the hood of a car for a while, but I know that pieces of metal like these don't just turn up magically in them!"

Robert just shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe someone wanted your attention." he smiled confidently.

 

Aaron scrunched his brow...

"Wait.. did... did you do this?!"

Robert faked shock "What?! Me?!"

"Y-you did! Why?! You think it'd be funny?!"

"Well right now-"

Aaron took a few strides towards Robert, getting in his face.

"What the hell are you playin' at?!" he scowled.

Roberts eyes darted down to Aaron's and then to his lips, Aaron repeating the action.

Before Robert could even act, Aaron wrapped his hand around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, the shock fading quickly and Robert began to move into it.

 

Aaron pulled off and stood back, holding his hands against his head.

 

"I knew it" Robert said proudly.

Aaron turned and looked at him angrily.

"What?!"

"I knew you wanted me."

"I-I don't want you."

"So what was that?! You just trying to get something off my face with your lips?"

 

Aaron turned back around again, walking to his car.

"Aaron wait!-"

 

Robert pulled Aaron's arm and span him back round, their faces close together.

 

"Get off me Robert." he spat angrily.

But Robert remained still.

"Get..get off me."

Aaron's voice was nothing but a whisper now, his expression had dropped to a mix of fear and lust, their faces getting closer.

"Tell me to stop.."

Robert continued to lean in, his breath warming Aaron's face.

"Tell me you don't want this..."

Robert palmed his hands against Aaron's waist.

"...and I'll stop."

 

Aaron gulped, before repeating his previous action as he pulled Robert closer to him, groaning allowing Robert's tongue entry into his mouth.

 

Aaron's hands grasped the back of Robert's head as he continued to kiss him, while Robert's hands frantically massaged Aaron's waist and made their way to his arse cheeks.

 

They continued kissing as Robert pushed them back against Aaron's car, Aaron slowly falling down holding Robert until his back was laid on the bonnet.

Robert's hands moved again as he stroked Aaron's growing bulge, before Aaron grabbed his wrists.

"No. Stop."

 

Aaron pushed Robert up and put his hand to his mouth.

"T-this shouldn't be happening."

"Yes it should." Robert whispered while closing the gap again and kissing Aaron.

 

Aaron fell into the kiss for a moment, before pushing him away forcefully.

"No I can't do this."

"Aaro-"

 

Aaron climbed into his car and pulled away, rushing off, leaving Robert standing at the side of the road.

 

Robert looked around quickly, before smiling to himself smugly.

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron's breathing had become heavy and frantic, but he just kept driving. There was no way he could go to his meeting now, he knew exactly where he had to go.

 

 

He pulled up at Home Farm, entering the house and finding Charlotte in the kitchen.

 

"Look before you start-"

Aaron halted her talking by pulling her into a kiss, a deep, longing and slightly forceful one.

"I'm sorry" Aaron breathed.

Charlotte broke out into a small smile. "I know it's hard for you being here-"

"-I don't wanna talk about it. I just want one thing"

Aaron leant in again and kissed her, before grabbing her hand.

"C'mon."

Charlotte cooed before jumping up, following Aaron upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**December 5th**

Aaron had woken quite early on, found his nightgown and slipped out of bed, heading downstairs and pouring himself a whiskey. He wasn't really a drinker of it, but recent events warranted something a little stronger.

 

He slumped on the sofa, sighing deeply before placing his right hand on his scalp, the other holding firmly on his glass.

 

He couldn't believe he gave in like that. He shouldn't of kissed Robert, he knew that. It was one thing that he kissed someone else when just days before he'd set a date for his wedding, but the fact he kissed a man just felt like it made things ten times worse.

 

The guilt was already overbearing. After he and Charlotte had sex last night he'd sat, staring at the ceiling with her against his chest, aching to just tell her what had happened. He wasn't a cheat - he'd never cheated on anyone before. It was wrong and it was sickening. Charlotte had done so much for him, given him so much - gave him a reason to live, and this was how he repaid her? But for some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her. And if he was honest, he wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to hurt her, or if it was because he was afraid she'd throw him out, and suddenly he'd have everyone tell him "I told you so" because he couldn't keep his lips away from another mans for long.

 

No, he'd keep it quiet. But just because he was keeping it quiet, didn't mean it would happen again.

 

_But you want it to don't you?_

 

Aaron grimaced at his own thoughts before downing the whiskey, slamming his glass a little too harshly against the marble table.

 

He got up and wiped his face with his hands, before heading into the kitchen.

 

 

*

 

 

Robert woke with a beaming smile on his face; His thoughts hadn't wandered from Aaron since they kissed. Aaron's lips tasted good and all Robert could do was think about when he could get to taste them again. The thought alone got him reaching for his morning wood and tugging at himself rapidly, eyes closed with the image of Aaron bent over his expensive car, legs open and arse out waiting to be fucked. Once he cleaned his mess up, he'd changed into his overalls and headed down for breakfast, only stopping at the stairs when he heard Chas and Diane talking.

 

"I just want my son back Diane. Is that too much to ask? He's going to be married to _her_ and I'm not even going to be there for it. I know this isn't what he wants. There has to be a reason he's suddenly hiding who he is again. It's not healthy for him to do that. To internalize his feelings and pretend like they don't exist. I don't want him to get hurt again"

Robert's happy mood soured as he heard Chas's cries, deciding to not cause her any humiliation by walking in on her tears, and instead left quietly out the back door.

 

He walked up to the café, deciding on his breakfast when he spotted Aaron walking out of the cafe.

 

"Aaron!"

Robert knew Aaron could hear his shouts but he ignored him, instead climbing into his car and driving off. All Robert could do was laugh into the air, shaking his head.

 

 

*

 

Robert had his head under a car when he heard the familiar female voice calling him.

 

"Hi!"

Robert peered out to see Charlotte walking towards him, smile and all.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just this"

She handed him a cheque, which he scanned over before handing it back.

"No need. Call it a sweetener."

"Sweetener?"

"Yeah.. look, I know it isn't my place..."

"Go on." she said, walking closer with a curious look on her face.

"It's just... Chas. She's really upset about Aaron and that. Doesn't want to keep this animosity going. She knows he's hurt but she is too, and she just wants to be apart of her sons life."

"And that's got what to do with me?"

"I just wondered... could you possibly get him to talk to her? It'd couldn't harm-"

"-I'm sorry. But it really is none of your business."

Charlotte extended her hand back out to Robert, cheque in hand.

Robert hesitantly took it back, in which upon doing so, Charlotte left without another word.

 

Robert began to wonder if Aaron's refusal to talk to his mother had more to do with his fiance's opinion than Aaron's own...

 

 

*

 

 

Charlotte returned to Home Farm, finding Aaron in the kitchen.

"Hey honnie."

"Where you been?" he asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Just at the garage."

 

Aaron felt his body tense and his expression sour, luckily he was facing away.

"What for?"

"Just settling up with Robert. He had a little chat with me though."

 

Aaron's heart began to beat rapidly, his palms becoming sweaty, his engagement was about to be-

"Asked me to get you to talk to Chas."

Aaron let out a silent breathe and relaxed, before realizing what she said.

"What? Why?!"

"Said she was upset or something. Wants to talk to you. I told him it was none of his business, of course."

"Of course."

 

Charlotte looked at the back of his head curiously, walking in front of him, realizing his hesitance.

"You don't wanna talk to her do you?"

"What?! No. Course not."

"Cause you remember what she did to you don't you? What kind of mother abandons their child like that? Casts him aside? You're better than that lot. You deserve better."

"Y-yeah. I know. Course I do."

He smiled at her, gaining a smile back.

"Good then!"

She kissed his cheek and began walking out the door.

Aaron felt his temper rise, his thoughts turning to Robert and why the hell he decided it was his place to meddle in his life.

He turned quickly, grabbing his keys and walking past her to the front door.

"Just nipping to the shop, be two minutes!"

Charlotte looked confused as Aaron walked out the door, but brushed it off as she headed upstairs.

 

*

 

Aaron drove a little faster than he should of been, but he was just too annoyed. What right did Robert have to ask _his_ fiance to talk to his mum?

 

He pulled up at the pub, jumping out of his car and arriving at the doors. But he soon heard his mothers laugh, and stopped from going any further. He didn't want to have to face her right now, he just needed to put Robert in his place.

He doubled back, deciding maybe it would be easier to go to the back door. If Diane was to answer, he could just ask her something about weddings or something.

 

Aaron knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before the door burst open with a half-naked Robert stood in front of him.

 

Aaron let his eyes wander for a few moments at the beautiful Adonis in front of him. Robert had a towel wrapped around his waist, his hair was wet and water droplets were falling down his chest. Robert's body was much fitter than Aaron had imagined.

He soon snapped out of his daze when he saw Robert's smug face, obviously noticing Aaron's wandering eyes, before Aaron pushed past him and walked into the hall.

 

"What d'ya think you're playing at?!" he snapped.

"What?"

"Talking to Charlotte, asking her to get me to talk to Chas?!"

"She's upset."

"I don't care."

"Well you should. She's your mum. She misses you."

Aaron laughed. "Not this again."

"Yes this again. You need to talk to her. She's worried you're making a mistake!"

"Well I'm not!" he spat back through gritted teeth.

"Oh yeah, so why did you kiss me yesterday if marrying lady of the manor is such a great decision!?"

Aaron pushed Robert against the wall his his hands against Robert's pecs with force, moving in close.

" _That_ was a mistake. It won't be happening again!"

"You sure about that?" Robert teased, a small smirk on his face.

Aaron's nostrils were flaring, looking Robert right in the eyes. He let his eyes wandered down to Robert's lips, and before he knew what he was doing, he crashed his lips against the blonde mans.

He pushed hard against the man, his lips hitting Robert's with force, groaning out in pleasure before pulling away and distancing himself.

"Fuck" he breathed, wiping his mouth.

Robert just stood staring at him, both breathing heavily.

They looked at each other again for a few moments, before Aaron let out a pained sigh and rushed back towards him again, kissing him hard once more.

He pulled away again, but only slightly, his hands flush against Robert's chest.

"Right." he breathed. "Upstairs, now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**December 5th**

Robert didn't need telling twice, and with a quick moment to smirk, he soon followed Aaron up the stairs.

Aaron didn't need telling where to go, he instinctively entered his old room and Robert soon followed suit, slamming the door with his foot.

 

Aaron turned and before he could register Robert was already on him, clutching at his waist and pulling him in closer. Aaron's hands hit against Robert's chest once more before working their way up to his face, Aaron holding Robert's head in his hands as he pulled away, breathing before pulling Robert back in. Robert removed Aaron's jacket and then began undoing the button on his jeans, letting them fall as he cupped Aaron's crotch, giving a smirk as Aaron groaned into the air.

Robert pulled and sucked at the skin of Aaron's neck, all the while continuing to rub his crotch as Aaron's hands caressed his back, before pulling them forward and resting them on the edge of the towel.

 

Robert pulled away and placed his forehead against Aaron's, both looking at each other for confirmation, before Aaron tugged at the material and letting it drop, giving out a small huff of laughter at the sight below him. They went back to kissing, where Aaron pushed Robert back until he fell back onto the bed.

Leaning on his elbows, Robert watched as Aaron kissed down his chest, licking and nipping at the skin before Aaron took Robert in his hand, and then quickly enveloping him in his mouth.

 

Aaron let out a groan of relief - it'd been too long since he had the feeling of a man inside his mouth - while Robert threw his head back - incredibly impressed by Aaron's technique.

Robert bit at his lip and laughed as he pushed his hand through Aaron's hair, grasping at the back of his scalp and pushing him further down on his dick. Aaron went willingly, and took Robert whole, before pulling off quick and coughing briefly.

 

Robert pushed himself up and grabbed Aaron by the waist, kissing him hard before pulling the younger man down onto him - Aaron not quite laying on him but close enough that Robert could feel Aaron's hard length against his own crotch.

Robert cupped Aaron once more before pulling at the material of his boxers, pulling them down sloppily to unleash Aaron's dick, hitting Robert's chest. He laughed against Aaron's lips before grasping at them both, tugging slowly at first.

 

Aaron groaned before looking down at Robert, their eyes meeting as they breathed heavily against one another. Robert felt a strange sensation coursing through himself - this was certainly enjoyable but there was an unfamiliar feeling when Aaron looked at him. It felt.. strange, but a good strange, he supposed.

Aaron leant his head against Robert's and they continued to breathe as now both their hands jerked themselves off together, both holding their dicks with long fast movements. There breathing quickened against one another, before Robert pushed his lips up to meet Aaron's once more and groaned against them as he came over his chest, Aaron soon following suit and collapsing down onto Robert.

"Shit" he breathed, wiping his brow before leaning his head against Robert's.

 

Robert kissed him again, before pushing them up and grabbing the towel. He wiped himself clean then took the liberty of cleaning Aaron, watching Aaron's expression drop.

 

Robert sighed. "So..."

Aaron just looked down. "I'm scum."

Robert pulled back a bit, slightly surprised by his reaction.

"What you onabout?"

"Me. I'm-- I-I fucking cheated on my fiance."

Robert huffed out a laugh. "Yeah, like your the first guy every to cheat. That doesn't make you scum."

"Y-you don't understand. I-I'm-"

Robert kissed Aaron again, but the kiss was broken as Aaron pulled himself away.

"I shouldn't of come. This, this was a mistake."

"Oh come on. Looked like the right decision to me!"

"Yeah well" he spat "Would be to _you_ wouldn't it! No fucking responsibility or morality to mess around with practically married men!"

"Hey, don't fucking take the moral high ground here, you're the one who cheated, not me!"

"Just... ugh."

Aaron grabbed his jeans and pulled them up, taking his t-shirt and jacket and placing them back on before walking to the door.

 

Robert just laughed and threw himself back on the bed as Aaron began to open the door.

"How long you gonna hide in that closet again for?"

Aaron turned back, shutting the door.

"Excuse me?"

"You. Acting like my dick down your throat isn't what you've been gagging for since you laid eyes on me. Pretty sure you saw my crotch before you saw my face!"

"You're disgusting." Aaron grimaced.

"Nah. I'm honest. Honest that _this,_ what we just did? That was good. That was _right_."

"How would you know what's _right_."

"Cause I know you wanted it just as much as I did. And no matter what you tell yourself to sleep at night, you're always gonna want it. If not me, then some other guy."

 

Aaron stormed over to Robert, leaning down close to his face.

"You know nothing. I love Charlotte and _this_ was nothing. And if you dare tell anyone, I'll make sure it's the last thing you do."

Robert just scoffed as he looked away.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. Pretty sure you'll be back for more."

Aaron pushed himself away and headed towards the door.

"Never gonna happen mate."

 

 

He shut the door quietly, obviously trying not to bring attention to himself, before moments later Robert heard the back door shut.

 

"We'll see." he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**December 5th**

Aaron clutched his head between his hands before kicking the wall, letting the pain in his foot take over before breathing slowly to calm himself down. He placed his head against the same wall and closed his eyes.

 

How could he do that? Let himself be taken in by Robert? Cheat on the person that means the most to him in this world? Aaron began to panic as he knew he couldn't just let this go. That Robert had already gotten under his skin. If he couldn't control himself now, what was to stop himself from doing it again?

 

Aaron shook his head, walking to his car but stopped at the car door. He felt himself being watched and turned around, to find his mum standing there.

"Aaron?" she asked with a confused look, seeing him walk from the side of the house.

He felt his heart stop, seeing his mum standing there. His thoughts of Robert abandoned his head and he just saw the woman in front of him. He'd barely glanced at her nowadays, that now, stood looking at her, he felt a pang in his chest. He opened his mouth to speak, but turned around and jumped in his car.  He sighed against the steering wheel for a minute, before driving off, not giving her a second look.

 

*

 

Robert stared at the ceiling of his room, huffing out a laugh as he pictured Aaron walking through the back door, his face up close, his mouth against his own and his cock in his hand. Robert couldn't believe how turned on he was. Aaron was everything - he was the whole package to Robert. Maybe it was the adrenaline of kissing a man who belonged to someone else, a man who hated himself just for _wanting_ him. Robert knew it wouldn't be the last time. He'd get Aaron back on his knees, sucking his cock, and hopefully, sometime soon, much more.

 

Robert turned and smiled to himself, unable to keep his thoughts away from Aaron, anticipating their next encounter already.

 

*

 

Aaron parked up at Home Farm before taking yet another deep breath, inhaling and exhaling slowly. He wiped his face and stepped out the car, composing himself. His thoughts of his mother had dissipated and he was back onto Robert. His nerves were on edge and he could see himself shaking - guilt mostly. He didn't know if he'd be able to look Charlotte in the eye, he wondered if he'd see her face and crumble in front of her. He even contemplated telling her - it was just a minor blip. But then he imagined her face, her tears.. it tore him up. He'd never cheated on anyone before and the knowledge that he just had done so made him feel physically sick.

 

But the worst thing was - he wanted to do it again.

 

No. He'd keep quiet. And It wouldn't be happening again. Charlotte was his life, his everything. Robert was not. Robert was nothing.

 

Aaron walked to the front door, opening it quietly before hearing rustling about in the kitchen.

 

"Hi babe!"

Aaron felt his heart stop beating as he saw his fiancé, slaving away in the kitchen beside her father.

She looked at him with a smile, before her face scrunched up.

"Thought you were getting something from the shop?"

Aaron's eyes widened. Shit. He forgot all about it.

"Umm, yeah, I-I er, I went to get some stuff but the shop in village didn't have any. Ended up having a half an hour conversation with David about motors."

She smiled at him, obviously falling for the lie.

Aaron felt sick that she had.

 

"I wondered why it was taking you so long!" she laughed, walking towards him and kissing him.

Aaron closed his eyes, wincing slightly at her lips against his own.

 

_It's nothing compared to him is it?_

 

Aaron pulled away and shook his head, gaining a confused look from his fiancé

"Something wrong?"

"N-no. Just got a bit of a headache. Might take a shower before dinner."

"Oh alright." she placed her hands on his chest but recoiled slightly. "Oh, why's your shirt damp?"

Aaron's eyes widened again, imagines of Robert's bare and wet torso against his own in his mind. Being in such close proximity to Robert must of got his shirt wet.

"J-just a bit of rain. I'll go up now yeah?"

Aaron quickly walked upstairs, wiping his hand shakily across his face as he reached the top.

Charlotte ruffled her brow slightly before shrugging off her fiancé's strange behavior, walking back to the stove.

Simon looked out the window.

"It's not been raining?"

 

 

*

 

 

Aaron turned the water on, letting it steam up the room before climbing in. He grabbed the shower gel and poured it generously onto a sponge, before scrubbing his skin furiously. He needed to get Robert off of him. He put his hand to his lips and wiped them with force, as if he was trying to get rid of the lingering taste of Robert's lips. He leant against the shower cubicle and cried down into his hands silently, before sliding down and sitting on the floor, letting the hot water pelt onto his skin. He cried until there were no more tears left.

 

When the water began to cool, he picked himself up and turned the water off, climbing out of the shower and walking over to the sink. He stared at himself in the mirror, disgusted, furious, sad. He picked up his toothbrush and applied a generous amount of toothpaste, brushing his teeth roughly before having some mouth wash. He spat it into the sink and held onto the side of the counter hard, inhaling and exhaling slowly once more. He looked at himself in the mirror - this time only a glance - before walking out into the bedroom.

 

 

*

 

**December 6th**

 

"Bacon sarnie?"

 

Robert walked into the room and nodded at Chas, before sitting at the table.

"Didn't see you round the bar last night, did ya go out?"

Robert looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Nah. Had an early night."

"Early night? You!?"

"Yeah" he laughed, his heart warm by Chas's smile.

 

He and Chas never really got on when he got back. But living together alongside Diane had made both of them soften towards one another. He hadn't failed to notice that since Aaron came back she was being much nicer to him than normal - Aaron being in the village must have brought her motherly side out again, and unable to use it on her own flesh and blood used it on the next best thing, in this case, Robert.

 

"So.." Robert started, unsure of how to breech the subject without upsetting her. "I spoke to Charlotte yesterday."

Robert saw Chas visibly freeze on the spot, before she went back to flipping over the bacon.

"Oh yeah?" she replied, nonchalantly.

"Yeah... I-I asked her to talk to Aaron. Y'know, get him to see sense."

"And?" was all he got back, shaky and after a few moments of silence.

"I think she's the problem y'know... she wasn't having any of it."

Chas turned to him, with a scowl on her face.

"What you mean?"

"I mean.. I dunno. I think she's the one telling him not to talk to you all. The other day, when he and Adam had that scrap... I really do think he wants to. I just think.. I dunno." he sighed.

Chas sighed herself before placing down his bacon sandwich and sat opposite him.

"T-thanks. But if Aaron doesn't want to, then he doesn't want to. No matter who or what's stopping him from forgiving me, well, all of us - I just have to leave him alone. I saw him yesterday, he looked at me but he didn't speak. I-I just don't know if he can forgive and forget."

Robert went to speak but saw Chas's lip tremble, and wasn't cold-hearted enough to continue the conversation.

"Alright." he whispered, touching her arm gently.

She looked at him for a moment, before slamming her hands against the table and standing up.

"Right, well the bar won't clean itself!"

 

Robert watched her as she left, uncharacteristically troubled by the situation.

 

 

*

 

Aaron got up from his bed with a groan. He'd not slept much that night. He'd eaten dinner with Charlotte and Simon the night before but wasn't really in the mood for eating. He just feigned illness and went to bed, pretending to sleep when Charlotte came in then waited until she drifted off to stare back at the ceiling. He'd remained like it all night.

 

As he rose to his feet, Charlotte turned sleepily.

"You alright babe? Feeling better?"

"A-a bit. Just gonna go for a walk I think, get the country air in me."

"Alright" she smiled. "I'll have breakfast waiting."

He smiled at her with a knot in his chest of guilt, before kissing her tenderly, pulling on a jacket and some jeans before heading out into the garden.

 

The crisp December air gave him chance to breathe but didn't calm or relax him. His thoughts still going back to yesterday.

 

But not just Robert, his mum too. Honestly, it was becoming draining to hold a grudge - to hate her, to ignore her. He was deeply hurt when she cut contact but then again, now he thought - so was she. He couldn't begin to imagine what it must of been like for her with Cameron, how, even though she had everyone around her, how alone she must of felt with it all. He remembered how he was in the past, how even with a village full of family he had felt alone. He didn't like the thought of his mum feeling the same way. He saw the look in her eyes yesterday... the look of desperation and hope. He was going to speak to her, but the honest truth was, he didn't know what to say. What could he say?

 

Aaron left the garden and walked round to the front, leaving Home Farm and walking. Thoughts swirled around about everything - about Robert, about Chas, Adam, Cain.. everyone in the village he once cared about.

 

_"I know what I'm seeing, hearing. Chas has been devastated since you came back. Cain's in a worse mood than usual. Adam's not been himself. They did miss you Aaron."_

_"It was Adam who stopped talking to **me**. It was my mum who cut ties with **me**." _

_"Yeah, and now they're tryna make up for that."_

_"I don't need them. I've got Charlotte."_

_"And she's enough is she? You don't want or miss your family at all?"_

 

Robert's words continued to echo in his mind.

 

_"You don't want or miss your family at all?"_

 

 

Aaron kicked the floor, before turning back towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

**December 6th**

Aaron returned home and ate breakfast - as much as he could stomach - before Charlotte said about heading to the village for some shopping. Aaron agreed, already planning to make a trip to the village himself...

 

Aaron and Charlotte pulled up outside of the shop and climbed out of the car.

"Right, I've not got to get much so I won't be long."

"Alright, I've just got something to do alright?" Aaron murmured, eyes fixed on the garage.

"Yeah sure." she smiled and kissed him before entering the shop.

 

Aaron fixed his shirt, before walking over to the garage.

 

 

"H-hello?" he shouted as he knocked on the garage door, hoping for only one person.

"Yeah two secs!" he heard being shouted, realizing it was the person he was looking for.

"Oh, it's you." Robert said, now walking towards the door wiping his hands on a rag with a hint of a smirk.

"Yeah, I, I just wanted to say-"

"-Look-"

"-No. I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry I snapped at you, y'know, afterwards. I.. it shouldn't of happened but I can't just blame you. Plus, it's not like I need anymore enemies around here." he sighed.

"It's fine, I guess I understand."

Aaron gave him a small smile and shifted about on the spot.

 

"So..." Robert started. "Anything else?"

"Yeah" Aaron murmured, looking back towards the shop and coughing. "I-I just wondered... what you said the other day, about me.. talking to my mum."

"Yeah?"

"Well.. look I'm not promising anything. B-but. I suppose, maybe I could-"

"-Really? That's great!" Robert smiled. "But why are you telling me and not just going to talk to her?"

"Err... well.."

Aaron sighed and let out a defeatist shrug.

"I haven't a clue what to say."

Robert laughed.

"Well, what do you want out of it? Talking to her that is?"

"I dunno... I s'pose I just wanna settle things. Move on from it. I just.. I just don't wanna fight anymore."

Robert gave him a sympathetic smile and stroked his arm, causing Aaron to look at his touch as it sent sparks through his body.

 

He looked at Robert and they stared at each other for a few moments, before two female voices broke their look.

 

Aaron turned around, and soon enough he saw his mum and Charlotte exiting the shop, arguing.

 

"You're not fit to be called his mother!"

"How dare you, you stuck up little cow!"

"He doesn't want anything to do with you!"

"And we all know who's idea that is don't we?!"

Aaron and Robert ran over, Robert pulling Chas away and Aaron Charlotte.

"What's going on ladies?" Robert asked.

"Her. Accusing me of stopping Aaron from talking to her!"

"Well aren't you!"

Charlotte just scoffed and looked at Aaron.

Chas broke free of Robert's hold and stood in front of her son.

"Well... is she? I saw you the other day... I know you don't want this. Neither do I."

Aaron looked at his mother with a guilty expression, before Charlotte pulled his arm.

"Aaron?!"

Aaron shook his head and ushered Charlotte away.

"S-stay away from us from now on, you hear me?!" he shouted with mock anger as they walked away, gently pushing Charlotte into the car before climbing in himself and driving off.

 

Chas cried and Robert caught her, holding her while walking towards the pub as she sobbed.

 

*

 

Aaron pulled up back at home, the car journey having been silent. Charlotte climbed out of the car and slammed the door, Aaron following her into the house with a frown.

"Just calm down alright?"

"CALM DOWN?! I've just had your rottweiler of a mother shouting and balling at me in public! How humiliating!"

"I know, but-"

"And you were no help! Stood their twiddling your fingers while she did it!"

"Hey, I came straight over and-"

"-You did nothing! And what's this about you wanting to talk to her?! Is it true?!"

Aaron looked down for a moment before looking back.

"N-no. I've told you! I don't want to!"

"Really?! Because it didn't look like that to me!"

 

Aaron sighed and turned away, Charlotte wiping her face.

"Look. If you want to go back to _them_ , fall back into your old ways then go ahead. But don't expect me to stick around with you!"

"Charlotte-"

"No! Do you forget what they did?! Abandoned you?! Cast you aside?! I don't remember them being there when you were ready to throw yourself into a river!"

Aaron turned around with a pointed finger.

"We agreed **never** to bring that up!"

"Well you need reminding! All this?" she shouted as she glanced around the room. "You got this because **I** helped you! I picked you up and saved you! Or do you not appreciate all me and my father have given you?!"

"You know I do!"

"Then act like it! I've told you time and time again! We don't need to be associated with _their_ kind! We're better than that! I'm not going to allow us to be dragged down to their level!"

 

Aaron just threw himself onto the chair and wiped his hand across his face.

"I'm sorry alright?" he said in a calmer tone. "I should of stuck up for you more."

 

"Yeah, you should of."

 

Aaron looked at her for a few moments before getting up, attempting to wrap his arms around her, only to be brushed off.

"I'm going to bed. C-can you just sleep in the guest room or something tonight?"

"Char-"

"Just, not now yeah? I'm tired."

 

Charlotte walked off leaving Aaron in the living room alone. He looked up to the ceiling and mentally punched himself, before walking over to the drinks cabinet and pouring himself a large scotch.

 

He sat back in the chair and let his head fall, closing his eyes as he took generous gulps of the alcohol, sending a burning sensation down his throat.

 

Two more scotch's, and a whiskey later and Aaron was feeling no better. He couldn't settle or relax with everything on his mind. He walked into the hall and looked up the stairs, before shaking his head and grabbing his keys.

 

 

*

 

Robert was just ushering out the last of the punters and closed the door before the door flung back, almost hitting his head.

"Watch it!"

Robert pulled the door open a bit to see Aaron.

"S-sorry. Just came for a drink."

"Well yeah, that's what bars are for, but I'm shutting up."

"O-oh. Okay."

Aaron began to walk away, Robert giving him a small sympathetic smile again.

"W-wait! Maybe, I can let you in for one?"

Aaron turned back and looked down for a minute.

"She's not here. If that's what you're wondering."

Aaron looked up and gave a small nod, before walking towards the door. Robert opened it up to allow Aaron to enter, before shutting it behind him and locking it.

 

Aaron walked over to the bar and sat down, as Robert made his way around the bar.

"You alright?"

Aaron just huffed out a laugh.

"Depends. If you consider you're fiancé basically telling you she doesn't want you near her cause you didn't defend her being alright, then sure, I'm alright."

 

Robert let out a softened smile, before passing a pint to him.

"Here."

Aaron went to pull out his wallet, but Robert shook his head.

"No need. Think you need it."

Aaron gave him a small smile before pulling the pint to his lips, taking a large gulp.

"You're right. I needed that."

Robert huffed out his own laugh before turning and busying himself at the opposite side of the bar.

Aaron watched him as he worked.

"Thanks. For this. And earlier. Although I s'pose it's pointless now."

"What is?"

"Talking to my mum. Don't think her and Char having a barney in the middle of the street did me any favours."

"It's common for the in-laws not to get on right?"

Aaron laughed. "Yeah I s'pose."

 

Robert walked back over to Aaron, leaning against the bar.

"Look. If you want to sort things out, then do it. It's no one's business to tell you what to do. The longer you leave it the worse it'll get."

"I know." he sighed.

Robert poured himself and Aaron another beer.

 

Aaron ruffled his brow slightly before talking.

"One thing I don't understand though."

Robert looked up at him.

"Why my mum was sure that it was Char that was stopping me from talking to her?"

 

Robert felt himself tense slightly, wincing.

"Yeah... look, that might of been me. I'm sorry. I.. I just got that impression. I shouldn't-"

"It's fine. Honestly. Gotta be honest I can't say that's not one of the reasons for it."

 

Robert was shocked at his honesty. He was sure Aaron would have a go at him.

"Christ, how much of you had?" he joked.

Aaron stroked his forehead. "Three scotch's a whiskey and a beer, plus this one..."

Aaron brought the beer to his lips before Robert yanked it away.

"What the hell?!"

"I didn't know you'd already been drinking! Can't let you get legless then drive home!"

Aaron sighed. "I guess so."

 

Robert watched him for a few seconds, before looking towards the back room.

"Look, why don't I get you a coffee? Sober you up a bit before you head home?"

Aaron looked up at him for a few seconds. "Y-yeah. I think that'd be a good idea."

 

Robert nodded and walked through to the back room, Aaron following him.

 

Robert busied himself with the kettle, while Aaron slumped himself down on the sofa.

"So, where is everyone?"

"Your mum's up at Debbie's, something about babysitting for the night. Our Diane's gone to Val's for the night too."

Aaron nodded as Robert brought the coffee over, placing it on the coffee table and sitting next to Aaron.

"So you got lumbered with bar duties?"

"Yeah. I help out now and again. Thought they both deserved a break."

"Right angel aren't ya?" Aaron teased.

"I can when I wanna be." Robert laughed.

 

Robert took a sip of his coffee, all the while Aaron was watching him.

Robert looked at Aaron's untouched coffee.

"Best drink up, it'll get cold."

"It doesn't matter."

 

Robert looked over to Aaron, who was looking back at Robert with a serious expression.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah." Aaron whispered, before looking down to Robert's lips.

Robert reciprocated the look back to Aaron, before Aaron began to close the gap between them.

 

Aaron closed his eyes and brought his lips to Robert, who instinctively fell into the kiss and closed his own eyes, before pulling away.

"No. I'm not doing this again if you're gonna kick off-"

"-I won't kick off." Aaron whispered, closing the gap again.

Robert pushed him away and looked away "-No! You're drunk, you don't know what your doing-"

Aaron pulled Robert's chin back to face him, looking him in the eye.

"I know what I'm doing."

 

Robert and he watched each other for a few seconds, before they crashed their lips together, both breathing heavily. Robert tore Aaron's jacket from him and Aaron grabbed Robert's face, pulling him down onto him. Robert fisted Aaron's t-shirt between his fingers and pulled on it, pushing himself down onto Aaron. Aaron's hands moved from Robert's face to the hem of his t-shirt, pulling it off and over his head. Aaron wasn't even thinking and allowed Robert to do the same, both of them too focused on removing their clothes.

 

Aaron palmed Robert's crotch in his hand, gaining a moan from the other man before undoing his buttons and pushing Robert's jeans from the curve of his ass, which Robert then fully removed. Robert then mimicked Aaron, removing Aaron's trousers before grabbing him over his boxers.

 

They continued to kiss as Aaron clutched his arms around Robert's neck, crossing them over and pulling the older man in. Robert continued to grind their crotches against one another, both their dicks hardening in their pants.

 

Aaron stopped him and pulled away from Robert's lips.

"-What?"

Aaron looked up at Robert for a few seconds, before swallowing.

"Maybe we should-"

"-Stop?" Robert asked, fully aware that he'd be extremely pissed if he agreed.

Instead, Aaron laughed.

"Go upstairs?"

 

Robert let out a silent sigh of relief before pulling Aaron up, guiding him off the sofa and pulling him upstairs.

 

Immediately upon entering the room, Robert pulled Aaron back into a kiss before Aaron pushed them against the bed, Robert falling with his back on the bed and Aaron following him, their limbs already tangled together.

 

Robert tugged at Aaron's boxers and then at his own, pulling them both down slightly to allow their dicks free and began to rub them both in his hand.

Aaron pulled away from the kiss and leant his forehead against Robert's, looking down at him.

 

"Fuck me." he breathed.

Robert ruffled his brow. "What?"

Aaron kissed him again, this time tenderly but filled with passion.

" _Fuck._ ME."

Robert's face softened, before Aaron kissed him again and rolling them over.

 

Robert climbed from Aaron with a smirk, pulling his boxers completely off while Aaron did the same on the bed, Robert ruffling through his cupboard before pulling out a condom and lube.

He looked at Aaron on the bed.

"You sure?"

Aaron just smiled and pulled him in, taking the condom and lube from his hand and pulling him down onto the bed again.

 

They continued kissing before Aaron passed Robert the lube again. Robert took it and applied a generous amount to coat two fingers, before circling his digits around Aaron's hole and slowly pushing one in.

 

Aaron groaned against Robert and placed his face on Robert's shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Yeah" Aaron laughed. "Just been a while."

Robert smiled. "I'll take it slow."

 

Aaron just kissed his mouth again.

"Don't."

 

They both smiled and Robert growled before rolling Aaron onto his front, taking the condom and ripping open the packet and rolling it onto his dick, applying more lube to Aaron's hole and then on his wrapped dick. He pushed the head of his dick towards Aaron's hole, massaging it up and down and applying slight pressure.

 

"If you want me to slow down or stop just-"

Aaron grabbed Robert's arm and pulled him closer.

"Just do it"

 

Robert didn't need telling twice, moving back up and applying more pressure as he pushed into Aaron, Aaron throwing his head into the cover and fisting the material beneath him

"Y-you okay?"

"S-stop asking me!" Aaron laughed, before Robert pushed in further.

 

He started a steady rhythm, allowing Aaron to adjust to the estranged intrusion before sinking down onto Aaron, almost laying on him but placing his forearms on the bed.

Robert began to pick up the pace, Aaron writhing and groaning under him with his face in the cover. Robert kissed the back of Aaron's neck, pushing further into him.

 _"Fuck_ you're so tight!"

"Well whaddya expect?" Aaron laughed, before pulling Robert down on him bringing him into a kiss.

 

Robert stopped and flipped Aaron over, before pushing back in and placing his head against Aaron's.

 

Aaron closed his eyes as Robert continued to pound into him, but Robert was just watching him. The muscles in his face, the way he breathed and moved. Robert felt intoxicated and he felt that unfamiliar feeling in his gut that he'd felt before as he stared at the man below him.

 

He shook his head slightly of the thoughts before picking up a grueling pace, Aaron now fisting his own cock as Robert came, Aaron joining him not long after.

 

Robert removed himself and disposed of the condom, before picking up a towel and wiping Aaron, only now catching the sight of the raised scars on his chest.

He looked up at Aaron but the younger man was too busy with his eyes closed, breathing heavily laughing. Robert felt his heart warm slightly before pulling the cover over them and laying back against the bed.

 

"That was."

"Fucking amazing" Aaron breathed, rolling sideways and placing his hand on Robert's chest.

They remained silent for a while, before Robert sighed.

"No regrets?"

It was Aaron's turn to sigh.

"Not yet no."

Robert allowed himself a small smile.

"Good."

 

Aaron repositioned the pillow above him and placed his head onto it.

"You sticking around then?" Robert asked.

"Just shh and sleep man, I'm knackered."

Robert laughed before closing his eyes, allowing himself to doze off beside Aaron.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, I'm busy with several things so haven't had the time to sit down and write! I had a bit of spare time so this is a small chapter to tide you over!

**December 7th**

Aaron's eyes flickered slightly as his relaxed smile feel to an expression of confusion. He rose slightly only to find his back hurting and a dull pain in his head. He wiped his eyes slowly as he fully woke up, before he froze, feeling something on his arm, looking only to find a slightly hairy hand unclutch his arm and slide off of his thigh.

 

Aaron looked back to see Robert - fast asleep, with a smile on his face as he stirred slightly before turning over.

 

Aaron fell back to the bed slowly and stared up to the ceiling, last nights events crept back on him.

 

He winced as he remembered his own drunken actions, kissing Robert, feeling Robert, _being fucked by Robert_. As he sat there, in that moment, he didn't know what he felt... only that he knew he didn't feel regret. Sure, as the seconds passed by, guilt, upset, anger all filled him...

 

....but not regret.

 

What happened with Robert - he had wanted it to happen, had for a while - but he had no intent of acting on his feelings, especially after the few brief encounters he and Robert already had, when he loved someone else. The alcohol must of let the demon out and here he was, butt-naked next to the smoking hot blonde mechanic.

 

Aaron looked over at Robert again, his back facing away and sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead and mentally kicking himself.

 

He slowly and silently rose from the bed, grabbing his underwear and slipping them on. He looked around the room only to remember that the remainder of his clothes had been removed downstairs.

 _Shit_ he thought. What if his mum or Diane were back already? They'd of seen the clothes, and it's not like he could escape without them. He'd have to face them and there judging looks. The _I told you so_ faces and remarks that would leave any sense of hiding who he is, really is, behind. That all he really was, was a man who liked cock on an even cockier man.

 

His breathing became heavy at the nervouness and fear, before he decided he'd just brave it and walked out of the room, making sure to leave as quietly as he could. He slowly descended the stairs, before peering through the open door of the living room only to find it empty.

 

He let his body relax and walked down the remaining steps, grabbing his clothes and reclothing himself on the sofa. Only as he put on his last sock did he hear the back door open and close, in which he froze.

 

The laughter that filled his ears soon turned silent, and all he heard was his mothers voice.

"Aaron?"

 

Aaron stood and faced her, putting on his best 'nonchalant face'

 

"Hi."

"W-what are you doing here?!"

 

Aaron fell silent for a few moments, before an excuse popped in his head.

"Me and Char, had a fight. Came here to speak to you but Robert said you were out, then when I told him about the fight he suggested I should just stay here, get out of her way and that."

Chas nodded slightly while Diane passed her, heading into the kitchen.

"The fight.. is it because of yesterday?"

Aaron nodded slightly.

"Oh." was all she replied, before shaking her head. "Wait, you came to speak to me?"

 

Aaron was about to speak when he heard shuffling.

"Aaron?! You gone or are you making us some-"

Robert walked into the room in just his underwear and froze at the sight of Diane and Chas.

"W-what are you guys doing back so early?"

 

"Wanted to get back and open up, didn't want to leave you alone to it pet." Diane mused in the kitchen, seeming to busy herself making them all drinks.

"Yeah, I told them how I came looking for my mum after mine and Charlotte's fight and you suggested I should kip here for the night, remember?"

Aaron looked at Robert with pleading eyes, hoping he wouldn't blow the whole night wide open to his mother and his stepmum.

"Yeah, right. I'll just-" Robert motioned upstairs, running back up.

 

Chas turned back to Aaron, him realizing he was about to say something before Robert came down.

 

"Umm.. yeah. The thing is..."

Aaron sighed, before sitting back on the sofa, asking his mother to join him.

"Look. I-I know... things have been difficult. For all of us. I never expected to comeback here, yet when I did, I.. I wasn't prepared. So I lashed out, let feelings take over."

Chas nodded looking at her son expectantly.

"I realize I wasn't there for you.. and I'm sorry but I just couldn't-"

"-Please. Don't apologise. It was wrong of me to blame you for not being here, I was just mad and upset that I didn't have you here and I couldn't, I took it out on you and I shouldn't. I-I'm.."

Chas's lip began to tremble and Aaron grabbed her hands.

"I'm sorry alright? I don't want this. I-I don't want you not in my life mum. I miss you."

Chas cried as she flung her arms around her son, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm sorry son, I miss you too!"

Aaron wrapped his arms around his mother and squeezed, before he saw Robert smiling at him in the corner of his eye in the doorway.

Aaron pulled away from the hug, wiping his teary eyes.

 

"Anyway...I.. can we just keep this between us, for now?"

Chas looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"It's.. I just have to talk Charlotte round. I said a lot of things about you in anger, so she doesn't have the best picture of you, and then with yesterday-"

"-I understand."

"Plus, I think we both need time.. y'know, adjust. Take things slow."

She nodded, giving him a small smile.

 

"Well, I'm glad your sorted!" Diane beamed, handing them both their drinks.

Aaron looked up at Robert who was smiling down at him, before Chas standing broke the stare.

"Right, you want some breakfast? Or, is that too fas-"

"-No. Breakfast, would be great."

"Still make a mean bacon sarnie, with red and brown sauce!"

Aaron laughed. "You remember."

"Course I do!" she smiled, heading into the kitchen. "Rob, you want one?"

"Sure." he smiled, walking over to the table and taking a sip of his drink.


	11. Chapter 11

**December 7th**

Aaron finished his breakfast and hugged his mother with a promise of a drink sometime soon. He felt a huge wave of relief wash over him, only for another hurdle to hit him as soon as he walked outside. He'd turned on his phone to find numerous texts and voicemails, all of which ranged from "where are you" to "come home please, I'm worried".

 

Aaron felt the becoming familiar feeling of guilt creep up on him, before arms encircled his waist and a wet mouth against his neck.

"We'll have to do tonight again som-"

Aaron pushed himself away from Robert and faced him, playing with his hands.

Robert looked at him in shock before it turned to confusion and finally annoyance.

"You know, this running hot and cold stuff - not attractive."

Aaron rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Look, last night-"

Robert huffed out a laugh. "Don't bother alright?! Don't need to hear the _excuses_ you're gonna throw on me about how last night shouldn't of happened, it was a mistake and everything. Save the bullshit for your wife, I'm guessing you're gonna need it!"

Robert turned to walk away but Aaron grabbed his arm.

"Please!- Don't... don't say anything."

Robert pulled his arm from Aaron's grip.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of running to wifey and blowing the fairytale. But don't come running to me when she throws you out on your ear again, alright?!"

 

Robert walked off back inside the pub, while Aaron kicked the gravel from under his feet. He climbed into his car and sighed as he propped his head against his arm, which itself was against the window. He closed his eyes and breathed slowly before driving off back home.

 

* * *

 

 

"AARON!"

Aaron walked in and was taken aback as Charlotte wrapped her arms around him.

"I was so worried. You didn't answer your phone-"

"-I know, I'm sorry. I got drunk... ended up crashing at the pub."

She froze and pulled back.

"The pub?! You went to her?!"

"No!- I went to have it out with her, tell her she had no right talking to you the way she did. She wasn't there, I had a few too many, Robert let me kip on the sofa. I must of turned my phone off by accident. I'm sorry."

 

"No, look. I'm sorry. I just don't like the thought of you..." she sighed. "You're our family now, not theirs. They abandoned all ownership when they abandoned you. They don't get to worm their way back in and drag you down again. Not anymore."

She hugged Aaron again, but Aaron felt his brow ruffle as he thought of her words. He wasn't something to be 'owned'... but thought better of saying anything and just melted into the hug, pushing the guilt to the back of his mind with a deep breath.

 

"Why don't I make it up to you?" he teased.

She raised her eyebrows and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

"Oi! Watch it!" Cain shouted, shaking his head at Robert who had slammed down yet another tool with some force.

Robert just ignored him and carried on, unable to air his frustration any other way.

 

It wasn't that Aaron blown cold again, it was more the fact he was so bothered about it. He only went after Aaron cause it was a new challenge, a new cock and arse to play with. But for some reason, after last night, he found himself giving a damn - unusual. It wasn't a feeling he was used to and he didn't like it.

 

When Cain had grown tired of his ears ringing with the sound of metal slamming against metal, he sent Robert off to the café for a lunch. Robert had just tucked into his sandwhich when Aaron and Charlotte walked in hand in hand towards the counter.

 

Robert peered at Aaron as he walked past, Aaron looking back at Robert with an unidentifiable expression. Robert wanted to be mad at the guy (even though really, he had no moral right or reason to be) but all he could see was his perfect perk arse in his suit trousers.

 

Charlotte kissed Aaron's cheek and walked off, turning Robert's stomach, before he spotted a familiar face in the seat across the room close to Aaron.

 

Robert looked at Aaron - who had looked back at him for the fourth time since coming in - before standing up and walking over to Finn.

 

"Hey"

Finn looked up with a slightly bewildered look on his face.

"Hi."

"I was just wondering. You fancy a drink later? My shout?"

"Erm.." Finn looked down, obviously trying not to look to eager. "Yeah yeah. That's cool. Um, I mean-yes. Yes I would like to go for a drink with you."

Robert smiled as he gave a quick glance to Aaron, who he could spot was listening in with his face slightly turned towards the pair.

"Great. Say half 6? I'll get them in ready?"

Finn smiled and stood up. "Yeah, okay I'll see you then!"

 

Finn walked off and Robert gave him a smile, before Aaron turned with his sandwhich to face Robert, but Robert just smirked and walked out.

 

Aaron sat at the same table Finn had just vacated and bit into his sandwhich, unable to hide the annoyed expression on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

He'd been in a mood all day - his latest meeting was a bust and he knew he'd have to return home to wedding plans. He'd told Charlotte to sort it out herself but she was determined to get involved. He put on his bravest face and entered, finding her in the kitchen with a large glass of wine besides Victoria.

 

"What're you doing here?"

"Hello to you too Aaron!"

Aaron shook his head. "Yeah sorry, just had a rough day."

"Oh" Charlotte cooed. "You alright?"

"Yeah meetings were just a bit of a hassle. It's fine though."

"Well, you're gonna have to sort your own dinner out, me and Vic are off out for a bit of wedding reception research!"

"Oh? Don't need me to come with you?"

"Do you want to?"

"Erm.." he hesitated, not wanting to sound to eager to turn it down. "Nah you're alright. You'll know what's best, plus I fancy a drink."

 

"Ugh, you're going _there_ again are you."

"It's my local. Weren't you the one who said we shouldn't be afraid to enter our own local?"

"Yeah yeah alright. Well I'm just gonna go get dressed, you'll be alright won't you Vic?"

"Yeah. I just wanted a word with Aaron anyway."

 

Charlotte smiled and kissed Aaron before walking off, leaving Vic and Aaron alone.

 

"You're mum told me."

Aaron looked sheepish.

"Well, I overheard her talking to Diane."

Aaron sighed and nodded. "Yeah, just keep it to yourself for now though?"

"Of course. It's good though, y'know. Building bridges and all that."

"Yeah" he scoffed. "Try telling Char that."

"Yes well, tonight I'll start putting the work in! I'm determined to get your family to the wedding."

Aaron smiled and patted her shoulder.

"You'll be alright won't you? Gonna go for that drink?"

"Yeah I've got my wine, she'll probably want my assistance any minute now anyway."

He smiled at her again before walking off, unsure if heading to the pub would be the right decision or not...

 

* * *

 

Immediately upon entering the pub he saw Robert and Finn in a booth, Robert immediately spotting Aaron and leaning in towards Finn. Aaron smirked and laughed to himself.

"What's tickling you?"

He gave his mum a warm smile and sat down.

"Nothing, you alright?"

"Yeah fine." she smiled shyly.

"Don't go all awkward on me mum it don't suit ya."

They both laughed.

"I know it's just.. strange. I don't wanna push you or anything."

"It's fine, honestly. I just want things to go somewhat back to normal too. Well, as normal as me and you ever were."

She smiled at him and handed him a pint, getting herself a glass of wine and leaning against the bar.

 

 

"So, you.. I dunno, fancy going out, sometime this week?"

Robert was snapped out of his daze and looked to Finn.

"Sorry?"

"I said about a night out?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure."

Robert looked back over to Aaron, watching him with his mum.

Finn followed his line of sight and looked back to Robert.

"You wanna go over and talk to them?"

Robert snapped his eyes back to Finn.

"No, why would I wanna do that?"

"I dunno.. you just seem elsewhere."

"Just got stuff on my mind."

"Anything I can help you with?"

He scoffed "Doubtful."

Robert took another sip of his beer and looked back at Aaron.

Finn sighed heavily.

"I'm just gonna-"

He pointed to the bathroom as he got up and walked away. Aaron glanced over at Finn before looking back at Robert.

Robert broke the eye contact and stood up, following Finn, glancing back to Aaron once more as he walked through the door.

 

Finn was just washing his hands when Robert walked in and slid his arms around Finn's waist.

Finn jolted forward at the action and turned back to Robert.

"Woah, what-what are you doing?"

Robert walked closer to Finn and put his hands on his waist.

"C'mon, I just wanna-"

Finn ducked out of the way of Robert's lips.

"Wait, I'm confused. One minute you couldn't be less interested, ignoring me all the time, then suddenly you ask me out and then when we go for a drink, you're not even paying attention and now what? You want to.. do stuff in here?"

"Why you bein' all weird about it?" Robert asked with a grimace.

Finn scoffed and Robert shook his head, going in to close the gap again only for Finn to dodge out of his way.

 

Just moments later Aaron walked in, stopping still at the door.

"Not interrupting am I? Or do you want me to give you two five minutes alone?" he teased.

Finn scoffed. "No thanks. I'm done here."

Finn passed him and Aaron gave Robert a playful anxious look.

"Ooh dear. Lovers tiff!"

 

Aaron walked over to the cubicle lauging but Robert jumped in front of the cubicle door to stop him with a stern look.

"You know, it's a bit pathetic to be throwing yourself at the first guy who'll have you?" Aaron teased.

"Did you know it's a bit pathetic following blokes into the toilet? Best be careful there, people might start talking!"

Aaron clenched his jaw and stepped back. "I wasn't following anyone."

"Well it's a little bit coincidental how I made plans with Finn and you turn up at the same time."

Aaron shook his head. "Aren't you best catching up to your little _boyfriend_?"

"Careful mate, your sounding jealous!"

"Ha. You wish mate. Now move."

"Make me."

"Stop being a prick. Move."

"And I said. _Make me._ "

Aaron leant in slightly before walking back and wiping his face.

"Do you know how i _nfuriating_ you are?!"

"ME?!"

"You're such an annoying bastard."

"And your a fucking arsehole!"

They both looked at each other with angry expressions before they both slid towards each other closing the distance, hands flying around and breaths hot as they push their lips together harshly. Robert claws at Aaron's shirt and Aaron graps at Robert's neck pulling him in. Aaron pulls back slightly and the two of them pull apart catching their breaths.

Robert looks down to Aaron as he looks back up, waiting for some sort of brush off or push back now.

Aaron smirked and pushed Robert back, opening the cubicle door and pushing him against the cubicle wall and began undoing the taller mans belt.

"Always. Under. My. Skin." he breathed, undoing Robert's buttons before sinking to his knees.

Robert smirked and threw his head back as Aaron took him in his mouth, huffing out a laugh and a moan as he beamed with a smile.

Robert fisted at Aaron's hair as Aaron swallowed him down, lips hot and moist leaving Robert powerless. He's never had it quite like Aaron gives it and he fucking _hates_ how good he is.

"You're gonna regret this." Robert teased, knowing full well what would be coming.

Aaron pulled away from Robert and smirked up at him. "Didn't regret last night."

Robert was shocked but his expression soon faded as Aaron took him in his mouth again.

"You said it was a mistake."

Aaron pulled off once more and stood up and kissed him.

"Best mistake I ever made."

They kissed again as Aaron continued pushing against Robert, his hand moving up and down Robert's shaft.

Robert pushed Aaron back against the other cubicle wall and opened Aaron's trousers, letting them fall and grabbing Aaron's erect penis.

"You fucking bet it is."

Robert spat in his hand and motioned for Aaron to do the same. Aaron complied and Robert used their spit to rub their dicks together, fast and slick.

Aaron placed his forehead against Robert's as they breathed heavily against one anothers mouths, now stealing small tender kisses as Robert made quick work of their erections.

"We can't keep doing this." Aaron whispered, honestly, almost pained.

"I don't want it to stop though." Robert retorted, just as honest and a little bit serious.

Aaron shook his head. "Neither do I"

 

Robert picked up the place as he kissed Aaron deep and slow, pulling away as he felt both of them tense as they came over their fists.

 

Aaron used his free hand to grab the flesh of Robert's backside while Robert brought his free hand to Aaron's face, stroking his cheek slightly before kissing him gently as they both came down from their high.

 

They smiled at each other as they're breathing slowed and Robert's cleaned them both, before sitting on the toilet seat as Aaron did up his trousers.

 

"So..." Aaron looked at him and sighed. "I know alright?"

"What?"

Aaron went to speak but stopped himself, then pulled Robert up and kissed him.

"Look.. I know this is wrong. And, _fuck_ I'm such a fucking cunt for doing this to her but-"

Robert kissed Aaron to stop him talking. "-We do this, whenever you want. No one has to know."

Aaron looked away before Robert pulled his face back and stared into his eyes.

"I like you. And you like me?"

Aaron nodded.

"No one gets hurt if they don't know alright?"

Aaron nodded again and kissed him.

"This is all it is though alright? This doesn't change anything."

 

Robert felt a knot in his stomach, but nodded himself.

"Sure."

 

Aaron smiled and opened the cubicle door slowly, checking no one was about.

 

"Right, I'll text you yeah?"

Robert nodded and Aaron went to walk out, only turning back and pulling Robert into another deep kiss.

 

"See you later" he smiled. Robert smiled back and walked out himself, heading over to the sink and wetting his face.

 

*

 

"Christ, you took your time!"

 

Aaron walked over to his mum and smirked.

"Yeah went in for a slash and ended up having a 10 minute conversation with Robert about cars!"

She tutted. "Another drink?"

"Nah. I best get back. But tonight, it was - good yeah?"

"Yeah" she nodded and smiled.

 

Aaron smiled back and walked away and looked back as he opened the door.

"Love you mum."

She turned around and smiled. Just then Robert walked through the other door.

"Love you too son."

Aaron smiled at her then looked at Robert, giving him a wink.


	12. Chapter 12

**January 3rd  
**

Robert and Adam sat at the bar with their pints, both drained from their respective work days. Adam was wittering on about something but Robert was just too engrossed with watching his phone. Every buzz and sound that came from it he quickly investigated. He knew Aaron would be calling at some point, giving him directions to where to meet. To say he was excited for it was an understatement.

It'd been a few weeks since their bathroom encounter, and they'd hardly seen each other since. Aaron was busy with work and wedding plans and it seemed like whenever he was free Robert wasn't. They'd been texting back and forth, shared a few very public glances and one or two back of the pub kissing sessions but today would be the first time they'd meet up properly for something more. Robert wasn't afraid to admit that he'd been longing for Aaron ever since the last time, both of them craving to see each other, _touch_ each other again. It wasn't a feeling Robert was used to - he always got what he wanted. Aaron didn't make it easy for him, but he guessed that's what made it so fucking hot. Robert felt desperate, something that should make him feel pathetic and weak but it didn't. He just wanted Aaron. More than he'd ever wanted anyone.

 

"Oi!" Adam bellowed with a slap against Robert's arm.

Robert jumped slightly and clutched his chest.

"Christ, nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well listen to me then!"

"What?"

Adam looked at him suspiciously.

"Alright, who is he?"

Robert coughed into his drink, taking a few moments to breathe through it before looking at Adam.

"Who?"

"The guy you're seeing. You've been jumping everytime your phone lights up."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me Rob!" he laughed.

"I'm not! I'm not.. seeing anyone."

"Alright, sure." Adam winked, knowing there was something going on he wasn't being told.

"I mean.. there's this guy."

Adam looked up again and turned to face Robert.

"It's nothing serious. At all. It's just something casual."

"Like a friends with benefits situation?"

"Something like that. No feelings involved and all that."

Adam watched Robert for a few moments.

"And is there?"

"What?"

"No feelings involved."

Robert opened his mouth to talk but stopped himself.

"Cause the way you've been acting tonight says you're either hella horny or there's something more going on."

"There's not" Robert stuttered. "I mean, I've only seen him a few times. It's only been a month-"

"-So? That doesn't mean anything. Sometimes a few times is enough."

"There's not alright?! Can we just drop it?!"

Adam held his hands up. "Alright mate!"

Robert drank his drink and sunk into the barstool. He didn't have feelings for Aaron.. did he? No. It was just lust. Pure lust. That was it.

 

He shook his head and his phone lit up.

 

_A: I'm outside the pub._

 

Robert drained his pint and patted Adam on the back, walking out of the bar.

 

He looked around and spotted Aaron's car, looking around again just to make sure no one saw him before sliding into it.

 

"Hi." Aaron smiled.

"Hey."

"So... where you wanna go?"

"Fancy meal and a five star hotel?" Robert joked.

Aaron scoffed. "I'm being serious."

"I dunno Aaron, don't usually plan where I'm gonna fuck someone."

Aaron blushed slightly then laughed and looked to Robert, still waiting for an answer.

"Just drive!"

Aaron looked back to the road and started the engine again, driving out of the village.

 

 

**

 

"What about here?"

Aaron slowed down and looked over out of Robert's window.

"A barn?"

"Why not? Sure it might be a bit drafty and damp, but it's quiet?"

Aaron grimaced at him.

"Oh god sake Aaron, stop being such a snob."

Aaron laughed and pulled into the layby, unfastening the seatbelt and climbing out of the car.

 

Robert walked into the barn, glancing around. It was quite big and not that bad really. It wasn't well lit or cushy, but at least it was dry and there seemed to be enough hay to ensure they'd have something of a comfy floor to be on. He stood in silence for a moment, wondering why the hell he was allowing himself to be degraded to sleeping around in barns. But then he didn't really have to find the answer, he knew inside him that it was because he was with Aaron. When he really thought about it, there wasn't many places he wouldn't endure if he got to be with Aaron.

 

His thoughts were scarpered as Aaron walked in front of him, looking around himself.

"Well, it's no Hilton."

Robert silently laughed as his hands slithered around Aaron's waist and he buried his face into Aarons's neck nipping and kissing at the skin.

Aaron leant back into Robert and moaned. " _Fuck_ , I've missed this."

Robert wondered if Aaron actually meant that he missed _this_ or if he missed _him_. But he wasn't in the mood to question when Aaron's arse was grinding into his crotch.

"That's your problem, you're the busy one."

Aaron turned him around so they were facing one another, Aaron tugging at Robert's jacket and pulling it off before kissing at Robert's neck.

"Well I'm not busy now."

 

Robert smiled and pulled Aaron's head up to meet his lips, both of them tangling together, pulling clothes from their skin with Robert walking them back to the haybales. The back of Aaron's legs hit the hay and he fell backwards, Robert leaning down and joining him as they removed all clothing until they were both in nothing but their boxers.

 

They continued kissing while rubbing their hands against one anothers crotches, Aaron pulling down the material of Robert's from his arse and cupping the flesh.

"You got the stuff?"

Robert nodded and shuffled back, picking up his jeans and taking out a sachet of lube and a condom from his back pocket. He returned to Aaron and kissed him, before Aaron pushed him backwards against another haybale.

 

Robert laid down as Aaron kissed down his torso, wetting patches of skin and sucking at it until it was red. Robert was sure he'd end up with a few marks - he just only wished he could leave his own on the other man.

 

He groaned in pleasure as Aaron hungrily took him in his mouth, groaning himself in relief.

"You taste so good." he murmurred against Robert's dick, causing the older man to shiver with pleasure.

 

Aaron swallowed Robert down until Robert felt himself getting close, pulling Aaron up to kiss him in order to calm himself down.

 

Aaron put his hands at either side of Robert's face and pulled his own face away, studying Robert's features.

Robert felt a little strange, Aaron was staring at him, all over his face then in his eyes. He tried to see what was hidden in Aaron's - if maybe his "no feelings" rule was true for both of them right now.

 

Because it wasn't really. In this moment, Robert couldn't deny it.

He was falling hopelessly for Aaron.

 

Aaron pulled him back into a kiss and Robert was relieved to be dragged from his thoughts. Robert reached for the lube packet and tore it open with his mouth, before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. As Aaron remained on top of him kissing him, Robert circled two fingers around his hole, gaining multiple moans and groans against their lips as Robert pushed the first finger in, then the second when Aaron was ready. Aaron gripped at Robert's arm and Robert closed his eyes, revelling in the warmth inside Aaron on his fingers and his grip on his arm.

 

He hated it. Hated how good it felt. How good it made him feel.

 

Robert pushed Aaron back, maybe a little too rough but Aaron didn't seem to care as he was flipped over, Robert grabbing the condom and rolling it on, applying more lube before pushing in.

Aaron moaned into the air as Robert began to thrust inside him, pushing further in each time. Robert grabbed Aaron's shoulders with his hands, giving him enough stability to pound into the younger man.

He closed his eyes once more and just revelled in the sensation, allowing himself to moan out 'fuck' and 'Aaron' every few moments, which Aaron reciprocated. He pulled Aaron up so Aaron's back was flush against his chest, Robert breathing on Aaron's shoulder as he continued to thrust inside him. Aaron reached back and grabbed Robert's arms, before moving his head to kiss Robert. Robert happily oblidged and sucked on Aaron's bottom lip as he continued thrusting harder and faster.

"Aa-aron.. I'm--"

Robert reached round and jerked Aaron's dick, feeling it pulsate between his digits until Aaron came in hot spurts across the floor. Robert thrust a few more times before he was joining Aaron, leaning against him which resulted in them falling to the floor as Robert laid on him.

"Fuck, that was.. amazing" Aaron breathed.

"Y-yeah." Robert breathed, kissing the back of Aaron's neck before pulling out.

 

Aaron rolled onto his front and grabbed a piece of clothing, which he soon realized was Robert's jacket. He placed it over his crotch and stomach as Robert came and laid next to him, grabbing a piece of clothing himself - Aaron's suit jacket and mimicking Aaron's actions.

 

Robert sighed in contentment as he put his arms behind his head, while Aaron laid quietly beside him.

Robert looked over to Aaron, noticing his silence.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah. yeah."

"You're not... feeling guilty are you?"

"What? No. I mean.. yeah, but.. it's fine."

Robert nodded and looked up at the ceiling.

Aaron sighed. "I do feel guilty. But... I feel guilty because I don't feel guilty... does that make sense?"

Robert huffed out a laugh. "Not really."

Aaron smiled. "I mean.. I should shouldn't I? I should feel like a complete arsehole for doing this to her. But I don't... and I feel guilty because I don't."

"Right."

 

They remained silent for a few moments, but Robert had too many questions right now - maybe it wasn't the time, but then again, when else could he ask?

 

"Am... am I the first?"

Aaron looked over to Robert.

"I mean, the first... since you've been with her?"

Aaron nodded. "Yeah."

 

He didn't know if to feel flattered or not.

 

"Did you ever want to? Y'know, with someone else?"

Aaron mulled it over for a few moments.

"No.. not really."

"Suppose I was in the right place at the right time then." Robert laughed.

"What?"

"I mean.. I could of been anybody right?"

Aaron clenched his jaw and leant over Robert.

"Well... no. I... I wanted you. Not anyone else."

 

Robert felt a knot in his stomach again. Aaron smiled at him gently before kissing him, pulling back and laying back down.

 

"So... what's the deal here?"

"Hmm?" Aaron mumbled.

"I mean.. I know we said no strings and that. But... for how long? When does this stop? Does it stop?"

 

Aaron furrowed his brow. "I'm not cheating on her. Not once I'm married."

Robert nodded... it wasn't as good to have the clarity now he knew the end was just two months away.

"And then what? We're just gonna go our separate ways? Pretend like this didn't happen?"

 

Aaron sat up once more.

"I mean...yeah? That's what we both want right? This.. the here and now?"

Robert looked forward. He wasn't sure if this is what he wanted... but it had to be right? This is all there was. There was nothing else that he could want that he'd get from Aaron. It's not like he had anything to offer Aaron himself.

"Yeah. Course."

 

Aaron nodded and jumped slightly as his phone buzzed.

He scanned it over and sighed.

"Looks like I'm needed elsewhere."

Robert nodded. "Alright then."

Robert stood up and got changed, but Aaron remained still, watching Robert. He wiped his brow before standing up, clothing himself and tidying the barn.

 

Both he and Robert walked out into the cool air.

"You want a lift back?"

Robert looked back at him.

"Nah. You're alright. Could do with the walk."

Aaron nodded and shuffled about for a few moments.

 

"So... I'll text you yeah? Or you text me?"

"Yeah sure."

Aaron gave him a gentle smile before climbing in the car, driving away.

 

Robert watched the car leave and kicked at the grass beneath his feet.

 

 

 

For the first time _since_ the first time, Robert wondered if getting involved with Aaron was a good decision. Not for anyone else... but for himself.


	13. Chapter 13

 

**January 29th**

R: _You look sexy in your suit today ;)_

Aaron blushed at the other side of the bar and text back.

_A: You look sexy in your overalls ;)_

Robert grinned at his phone, typing again.

_R: But I'd prefer us together out of them ;)_

 

It'd been like this for weeks. It was almost like a routine for them now. Every day or so they'd text one another, small little things, flirty or smutty. Then it'd turn into conversations, joking and banter. They'd meet late night or just after they'd finish work and kiss, fuck and laugh together. All still secretly of course - opting to go to the barn most of the time. But it was a comfortable situation to be in - they weren't just fuck buddies anymore, they were becoming something of friends.

 

Robert was too busy focusing on his phone to hear his sister's voice until she hit him across the arm.

"Robert!"

"Woah watch it! What's up?"

"In the back please."

 

Vic walked into the back room and Robert watched her... and she didn't look happy.

He quickly got up and walked into the backroom following her, giving Aaron a small wink as he did so.

 

"Close the door."

He did so, feeling a knot form in his stomach. Whatever this conversation was, it wasn't making him feel good.

"Vic what is it?"

She shuffled about before sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"It's Diane."

Robert walked over and sat on the chair.

"What?"

"Ugh, she'll kill me for saying anything."

"-Vic, what?!"

"She's ill again... not as ill as before but she's ill. I found her gripped onto the kitchen counter earlier unable to breathe. I'm scared she's gonna get worse but she's hiding it cause she doesn't want us to worry, but I'm worried Rob."

Rob saw the tears in her eyes and reached out to her.

"Have you spoken to her?"

"Yeah" she huffed. "She said it was nothing, said she just had a moment. But I'm sure she's been having loads of them. I said about going to see a doctor but she bit my head off!"

Robert brooded over the information for a moment.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No." she sniffed. "She won't listen to us. But we have to do something."

 

He stroked his sisters arm in comfort before his phone buzzed and he pulled away.

 

_A: Sounds like a plan ;) Barn in 5?_

 

He read the next and wiped his brow.

Victoria noticed it and wiped her nose.

"What's up?"

He looked at her before typing on his phone.

 

_R: Can't. busy._

 

"N-nothin. Just work."

"Do you need to go?"

"N-no. This is more important."

"It's fine."

"No Vic it's-"

"I've gotta get back to work anyway. We can talk later though yeah?"

Robert looked up at his sister.

"Fine. Call me when your done and I'll come yeah?"

She nodded and stood up.

He stood too and hugged her, before sliding out the back while changing the unsent text.

 

_R: On my way.  
_

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron shuffled his feet in the straw, he'd been waiting a good 20 minutes now and he was beginning to become impatient. It'd been a few days since their last encounter and Aaron wasn't afraid to admit (at least to himself) he wanted Robert. He'd never quite wanted someone as much as he wanted this blonde mechanic, but he guessed that was down to the fact it was so forbidden. He felt like an utter jerk for what he was doing to Charlotte, every flirty text or glance he got from Robert made his heart jump but the moment he saw her he felt his skin crawl with guilt. He hated doing this to her, but right now the ache for Robert was more than the ache for secretly hurting Charlotte.

 

He turned quickly as he heard the barn door open, smiling as he saw Robert walk in.

 

"You're late." he teased

"I was busy."

"You weren't five minutes ago?"

Aaron grabbed Robert's jacket and pulled him towards him.

"We'll have to sort out your priorities" he teased.

Aaron brought his lips to Robert, but pulled away when he felt little reciprocation.

"What's up?"

"Nothin."

Aaron scoffed. "Yeah, cause I believe that."

"It's fine."

Robert pulled Aaron into a kiss but Aaron pushed him away gently.

"C'mon, what's up?"

Robert looked down at Aaron who was looking at him with concerned eyes. It was strangely unnerving to have Aaron look at him so concerned, like _this_ \- talking and comforting one another was something they did with each other.

 

Robert sighed and sat on a hay bale, Aaron joining him.

 

"It's Diane. She's... she's not doing good."

Aaron looked at him in silence for a few moments.

"I thought she was better now?"

"Yeah well now she's getting bad again, but she won't let anyone help her. Vic's tried but she gets nowhere."

Aaron saw Robert's lip begin to tremble slightly and his hand shake. It was strange seeing him like this, so vulnerable and emotional. He was used to seeing Robert so cocky and confident, so sure of himself. He wasn't used to seeing him so caring towards someone he loved. Aaron felt something like butterflies in his stomach and felt an unbelievable need to reach out.

 

He grabbed Robert's hand with his right hand and put his left to the back of Robert's neck, gently stroking the fine hairs with his thumb.

Robert seemed a little startled by the action but relaxed and looked at Aaron.

"Then you keep trying. You don't give up. If she needs help, then we'll help her whether she wants us to or not."

Robert swallowed. He felt like questioning when they had become a _we_ and _us_ but felt better off leaving it alone.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Y'know... I am here for more than just barn hookups" he laughed gently.

Robert smiled at him then frowned. "I.. I just don't wanna let her down y'know? I've not been around for 10 years and I've missed so much with my family. I wanna be there for them, but I dunno.."

"Hey" Aaron whispered, putting his hands on Robert's face and making him look at him. "You'll make me think I fell for a quitter!"

Robert felt his breath hitch as he stared at Aaron. He hid the shock from his face but he sure as hell felt it.

 

Aaron felt the fear rise in him, he hadn't meant to say it but now he had... but did he actually mean it?

 

 

They both remained still, Robert didn't know what to do, did he say something? Did he ignore it?

He looked down to Aaron's lips then moved towards him, pushing his lips against Aaron's gently, deciding against talking about it.

The kiss was more gentle and tender than they'd ever had before. It wasn't one out of lust. It wasn't one that was filled with fire and passion.

Robert hated himself for feeling it, but it felt like a kiss out of love.

 

He pushed against Aaron gently, guiding him to lay down.

"You sure?" Aaron whispered, not even daring to pull his lips from Robert's.

Robert replied by falling back into the kiss, laying Aaron down and straddling him. He looked down at Aaron as Aaron brought his hand to Roberts cheek, stroking it slowly before pulling him down for their lips to meet once more.

 

Urgency was gone and instead they took their time - Robert kissing Aaron gently along his jaw as Aaron stroked the back of Robert's neck. They removed clothing quietly and slowly, keeping eye contact whenever they could, never leaving one anothers lips or touch unless necessary. Robert sat up and Aaron straddled him, pulling him in and beginning to kiss down his neck.

Robert moaned into the air as he felt Aaron's lips on him, moving further down his body. Aaron kissed, licked and sucked on Robert's nipples, circling his tongue against them before leaving more trailing wet kisses down Robert's torso.

He watched intently as Aaron kissed the inside of his thighs gently, dragging his lips against the sensetive skin and letting his hot breath cause Robert to shudder. Robert stroked the back of Aaron's head as the younger man took him in his mouth, still silent but the sounds of Aaron pleasuring him.

Aaron stared at Robert as he took him further, kissing the underside of his length and trailing his tongue against it. Robert shut his eyes and pushed his head back as Aaron brought his hands to Robert's nipples, lightly pinching and rubbing them.

Robert felt close and pulled Aaron up to a kiss, Aaron coming to him willingly and straddling him once more.

 

They kissed until Robert felt himself calm down and then pushed Aaron onto the haybale once more, pushing Aaron's legs up towards his own chest and positioning him so he had the perfect entry to Aaron's hole.

 

Robert began to suck and kiss around Aaron's hole, Aaron skwirming at the estranged sensation. He and Robert hadn't done this before together, it was new territory for them to be like this. He stroked Robert's cheeks and Robert looked up at Aaron.

"Can I?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded, only to throw his head back with a loud moan as Robert's tongue brushed over his hole. Robert let a ball of spit trail down onto Aaron's hole before darting his tongue in him, adding one finger and then another as he did.

Aaron moaned freely into the air, and soon enough his urgency for more of Robert became too much and he pushed Robert's head away.

 

They once again returned to Aaron straddling Robert, kissing as Aaron took the condom from Robert's trouser pocket on the floor and tearing it open, rolling it onto Robert's dick behind him before rising and positioning himself over it.

He gave Robert a deep lingering kiss as he began to sink, both of them groaning into one anothers mouths as Aaron sunk deeper.

Robert grabbed the underside of Aaron's arse and began to move him up and down, grinding up.

 

The pace didn't quicken - they didn't go rapidly or harshly, instead they went slowly. Aaron continued to rise on fall on Robert's dick all the while they stared at one another. Robert swallowed as he pushed his forehead against Aaron's, both continuing to stare into one anothers eyes.

 

This wasn't how it was supposed to be - not this. Not an affair that would end in just mere weeks. Robert realized in this moment he'd fallen too deep. He struggled to see a way he'd be able to let Aaron go. To watch him leave, and be happy with someone else, it made him cringe inside.

 

Robert raised his hands and clutched onto Aaron's back, pushing them both down so he was on top. He thrust deeper into the younger man, Aaron watching his face before dragging Robert's lip between his teeth. It remained gentle but Robert's thrusts quickened. Aaron held onto Robert's strong upper back and pulled Robert down onto him, as Robert continued a now relentless pace into him.

 

They breathed heavily before Robert felt himself coming to a climax, grabbing Aaron's hard leaking dick and thrusting it against his palm. They once again looked at each other intently before Aaron's eyes fluttered as he came across his chest, Robert climaxing moments later.

 

Robert once again pushed his head against Aaron's and watched him, both of them coming down from their euphoria.

Robert pulled out and disposed of the condom, thinking that this time would end. Instead, Aaron pulled him back down to lay close beside him, before turning on his side and resting his head on Robert's chest.

"Don't you have to get back?" Robert whispered softly, not wanting the atmosphere to alter.

Aaron sighed contently. "No... not yet. Just... this yeah?"

"Yeah" Robert nodded as Aaron snuggled into his chest, pulling their bodies closer.

 

 

Minutes must have passed because Aaron was now sleeping on Robert, a small smile on his face.

Robert wasn't sleeping though. He was wide awake. A frown on his face.

He looked down to Aaron and brought his lips to his scalp, kissing him with his eyes closed.

 

 

He was certain. He could not let Aaron go.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went back and added dates and realized that my timeline was a bit askewed, so this chapter serves two purposes! Filling gaps in the storyline I intended to write about and also a realization from Robert! Thanks for your patience, I hope people are still enjoying this! :P

**Robert - January 29th**

Robert woke in the barn to find himself cold and alone. He checked his phone and found a quick message

 

_A: Had to go, didn't wanna wake you. I'll text you x_

 

 _Typical_ he thought. Their intimate bubble had obviously popped and Aaron ran straight back to his soon-to-be-wife. Robert felt himself grow irritated. He wasn't sure if jealous was the right emotion to put it as, but it was something. He quickly dressed and tidied around a bit before heading back into the brisk air and driving home.

 

Once he'd arrived, he walked in the bar, trying to tell Diane to leave him alone in the nicest way possible and instead headed straight upstairs. He didn't feel like showering so instead just slumped on his bed and sighed.

 

This wasn't like him - he wasn't used to this. _Feeling_ things and having said feelings be so distorted and unclear. While he had Aaron on him, resting his head against his chest and sleeping Robert was happy, content. It felt amazing just to _be_ in that moment with Aaron. While he laid awake, he knew that letting Aaron go wasn't a task he wanted to do, and he'd even come to the conclusion he couldn't let it happen.

But then again, with how quick things change, who's to say it was even real?

That those feelings weren't a result of post-coital euphoria? That it was just Aaron catching Robert in a rare vulnerable moment and using it to his advantage? No. Aaron wasn't manipulative like that. That was more his own thing. But still, nothing was to say it was more than some sort of fucked up fantasy world. That barn was just a place for fiction and he and Aaron were just that. One of those memories that you reveal in decades time, telling stories of summer holidays and winter blues? How could he be sure it was real? For himself, and then the bigger hurdle of Aaron? Aaron had a whole life ahead of him - with someone else. Marriage, then probably kids, people carriers, all that stuff society tells you to do and you should have.

He and Robert being _something_ more wasn't on his radar. Robert could see it, Aaron's guilt. It seemed to fade the more time they spent together but it was still there. From what Robert had heard and learned of Aaron was that he had morals - he didn't cheat. But that now he had, it was new territory and that he was just caught up in the thrill of it all?

 

Robert shut his eyes and remained still. His thoughts were a mess and he knew it. All because of Aaron.

 

He sat up quickly and gripped onto the edge of the bed. He needed clarity. He needed to know if this was _something_ before it was too late. But he couldn't do it now, he'd go to Aaron soon but first he needed himself to be sure. Once he was sure himself, _then_ it was seeing if Aaron felt even remotely the same.

 

He thought back to the time they spent together... thought about himself, Aaron, them.

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**December 24th - Christmas Eve**

"I'm sorry, I know-"

"-It's fine love, I know why. I'm just glad you're back in the village I suppose."

Aaron smiled weakly at his mother. He knew she wanted him round at Christmas but Charlotte and Simon wanted a 'family' Christmas dinner together at Home Farm. It was their first Christmas in the place so spending it just them was what they wanted. Of course, this meant Aaron couldn't do what he wanted - Christmas dinner at the Woolpack where he could then somewhat spend his time with everyone - Charlotte, Simon, his mum, Diane, Vic, _Robert_.

 

She walked away and Aaron sighed as he took another sip of his pint.

Robert walked through the door and smiled to himself, seeing Aaron at the bar. He sat on the stool next to him, dangerously close as their knees knocked together.

"Hey" Aaron said, skwirming slightly as he realized Robert's thigh next to his.

"Hey" Robert smiled smugly, noticing his nervousness.

"You want'a pint?"

"Yeah sure, Chas?"

Chas looked up and got him a beer, placing it in front of him with little interest.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Me." Aaron sighed. "She wanted me to be here for Christmas, but I can't."

"Can't" he scoffed. "Or you won't?"

Aaron ruffled his brow at Robert.

"What you onabout? Char and Simon want dinner at Home Farm, I haven't a choice-"

"-Cause you can't make your own decisions?"

Aaron pierced his eyes at Robert.

"It's none of your business really is it?!"

"Oh pack it in will ya, I was just saying."

"Well don't-"

"-Oi!" he shouted, catching people's attention. He waved his hand to say everything was alright, then moved closer to Aaron so he could whisper.

"I'm just sayin', if you wanted to see her, you'd make it happen. Don't bullshit her with excuses."

"You know what?!"

Aaron stood from his chair.

"I'm not sitting here have you lecture me."

He got up and walked to the door, looking back momentarily to smile at his mum.

 

Robert just sighed into his pint.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**December 25th - Christmas Day**

"Who wants some more turkey?!"

 

Everyone cheered as Marlon handed round the large plate of turkey. As they were a pub, they'd be open all of Christmas Day but Diane and Chas agreed to close it for one hour at dinner time, just before the regulars who were too lazy to cook their own meals would be coming in. All the Sugdens obviously, Chas was also present having already been up to see the Dingles earlier. Marlon was also present, needed for the cooking with April in toe. Robert was happy to have a proper family Christmas dinner (plus guests) especially as Diane was so ill the previous year. He could relax today.

 

They'd all been tucking into their Christmas dinners when they heard a knock at the pub doors.

"Oh god, they really are impatient aren't they?!" Chas moaned.

"No! No one can come yet, I've not baisted the second turkey-" Marlon wailed.

"Alright, calm down. I'll get rid!" Diane chirped, laughing as she took another sip of her wine and left for the door.

 

Robert and Andy were muttering on about something Robert didn't care to pay attention to when he heard Chas stand.

"Love!"

Robert looked over to see Aaron, stood sheepishly besides Diane as his mum embraced him.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Emergency mint sauce, if anyone asks. Can't stop long"

She smiled faintly. "I'm just glad to see you at all!"

He smiled at her back before looking at Robert and giving a small smile.

Robert felt a little proud that Aaron had made the effort, he wasn't sure if his words made an impact, but just the fact he had come made his heart warm.

 

"When did this happen then?" Marlon asked, obviously confused as, as far as most were aware, they weren't on speaking terms.

"We're taking things slow" Aaron commented. "Just keep it to yourselves for now yeah? Got the in-laws to work around."

They all nodded in agreement to keep it quiet, before Chas turned back to him.

"Oh, two secs love, I got you a present!"

"Yeah, I got you one too, I'll just head back to the car and get it."

 

They both left, and after a few moments, Robert felt his phone vibrate.

 

_A: Come outside?_

 

Robert smiled and made his excuses, claiming to get some air after the dinner.

When he walked outside, he saw Aaron sitting against his car at the side of the pub.

"You alright?"

Aaron nodded and smiled, before pushing himself off the car.

"Happy now?"

"What?" Robert smiled.

"I made an effort."

"What you want, a meddle?!"

 

They both laughed before Robert inched closer.

"Didn't think you'd listen to me."

"Yeah well, you made some sort of sense, I suppose. Guess I was just making excuses, not sure why, I'm glad I came, even if it was only for a few minutes."

Robert raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected it actually was him to get him to come.

"Well, I'm glad. For Chas's sake."

"Yeah" Aaron smiled again as they both swayed in silence for a few moments.

 

Robert looked at the gift in Aaron's hand.

"What, no gift for me?" he teased.

"Yeah." Aaron cooly replied, inching closer. "This."

 

Aaron closed the gap between them and kissed Robert deeply, pulling him in by the back of his next. Robert deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, pulling him closer. Aaron pulled away and stepped back slightly and whispered into Robert's ear.

"Merry Christmas."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**December 30th**

"It's going to be fantastic - amazing! I just can't wait!"

Aaron rolled his eyes swiftly before beaming into a smile.

"Yeah babe, you're dad always pulls off the best parties!"

 

He hated it. Hated them. Simon's Annual New Year Parties were _horrible_. All posh stuck-up twats in fancy suits and long garish dresses. Schmoozing, licking arses, making nice. He hated the fakery of it. Even Charlotte and Simon put on their best posh voices and mannerisms during them. Charlotte told Aaron that they'd done them since she was a baby, and they've always done it even after her mother died.

 

Luckily for Aaron, attending this year wasn't on his cards.

 

"It's a shame you're off elsewhere though" she pouted.

"Yeah" he sighed. "I know, but I've had this planned for weeks, I can't let the lads down."

 

A small white lie on Aaron's part (and boy were they mounting up - the worst part was, he was getting good at them, and increasingly less bothered by them mounting up) that he'd booked a lads night out with a few 'mates' that worked here there and everywhere. It just so happened that weekend fell on New Years Eve.

 

"Are you sure you can't change the date?"

"You know if I could - I would, it's too late now."

She groaned and got up.

"Hey!" he shouted as he grabbed her hand "Why don't you go off to the salon? I'll help your dad with everything. Give you some relaxation time."

She smiled and kissed him

"You know me so well."

 

He smiled at her before his attention averted to Robert, who had just passed her, giving Aaron a small smile as he did while approaching the counter.

Charlotte left and Aaron got up and moved seats, sitting on a small table.

"Another coffee please Bob, he's buying."

Robert scoffed and smiled into himself, before turning and sitting at the table beside Aaron.

 

"So, you're mister money bags but I'm paying for coffee?"

Aaron smiled, strangely not caring how they seemed in public together.

"Yeah well, I've sorted something out." he whispered close to Robert.

"You what?"

"What you doing tomorrow?"

 

"Well, it's New Years Eve. Probably hang out at the pub with the rest of the village."

"Yeah well, now you're not."

"Hmm, how's that?" he smiled.

"Well" Aaron started, looking around quickly then placing his hand on the inside of Robert's thigh and squeezing it from under the table. "I'm going out with friends for a lads night out tomorrow."

"And? You want me to drive you or something?" Robert laughed.

"Well, I kinda thought those lads could be you and that night out could be you, fucking me senseless, when the new year rolls in."

Robert snorted slightly and smiled down, unable to hide his happiness.

"Yeah?"

Aaron moved his hand up Robert's thigh, cupping his hardening dick.

"Yeah."

 

Aaron and Robert remained looking at each other before Bob came over, placing the coffee's down. The two of them snapped apart quickly, but their behavior went unnoticed, thanks to a busy Bob.

"Cheers Bob."

 

Aaron grabbed his coffee and gave Robert a wink, before heading out.

 

Robert gave out a long breath... only now willing the hardening in his pants to simmer down so he could leave himself.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

**December 31st - New Years Eve  
**

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 Aaron woke up and stretched, soon realizing Charlotte wasn't beside him. He gave a faint smile, thinking about what today entailed - him, Robert, a cold yet inviting barn. He got up quickly and pushed on some joggers and a t-shirt before heading downstairs.

 

His face dropped when he saw Charlotte sat at the table, eyes red with tears flowing.

 

"Babe? What's up?"

"Oh.. it's all going wrong!"

Aaron ruffled his brow before walking up to her, embracing her in his arms and kissing her forehead.

"What's gone wrong?"

"Everything! Tonight, the wedding... ugh."

"Why? What's wrong with the wedding?"

"I've spoken to Leyla and Megan. The musician we booked has pulld out, and our backup has got a new job on already. The venue we wanted was struck by a storm last night and half the roof caved in, the repairs are gonna take too long so they've cancelled the wedding. I-I-I..."

She wept into her hands and Aaron held her tighter.

"Hey hey" he hushed. "Don't worry, we'll sort it!"

"How?!"

"Well.." he started, kneeling on the floor in front of her. "Why don't we just have the reception here? It's big enough, plus it means we're not travelling far. Also, means more on the wedding dress budget" he winked, gaining a faint smile, before her face fell again.

"And tonight?!"

"What about tonight?"

"Dad's kicked off, saying that you should be there. I explained but he's not having it, got into a big argument. Then I got a call from the caterers, they've pulled out too, and I'm struggling to find a replacement in such short notice!"

"Okay.." he started, thinking. "Well, what about Vic? I'm sure if you explain Diane will let her free. She's a friend, she'll do it if she can. Plus, we can head over to a bakery or something, get some nibbles and that, it's not like half the people at these things eat anyway."

 

She laughed and stroked his cheek.

"Thanks babe, what would I do without you?"

She looked at him so warmly, Aaron suddenly felt a rush of guilt in him. His mind flashed back to the day before - how he was in the café. That wasn't him, surely? That wasn't the man who felt guilty for even lying to her in the past. Now he was making elaborate lies about nights out. Why? He loved her didn't he?

"What about my dad though? He's-"

"-Look... why don't I cancel?"

Fuck. He didn't want to cancel. Boy he didn't want to. But she was his fiancé - his priority.

"But Aaron, you've had this planned for-"

"-But your more important." he smiled. "Plus, any excuse to make your dad to see I'm not the low life he thinks I am."

 

She smiled again and hugged him.

"Thankyou, I love you."

"I love you too!"

 

Aaron stroked her cheek before kissing her, heading back upstairs.

 

He grabbed his phone - he knew he had to bite the bullet. But did he call or text?

Cowards way out.

 

_A: I'm so sorry, change of plans. Gotta spend tonight with Char at the party. Please don't hate me x_

 

He felt his nerves on edge as he waited for a reply, seeing Robert saw the text and began typing.

 

_R: It's fine, I'll just go find someone else to ring the new year in with._

 

Aaron winced; he didn't like the sound of Robert going with anyone else.

 

_A: Don't be like that, I can't help it. I'm sorry._

 

Aaron wiped his brow, sighing.

 

_R: Don't need your apologies, It's cool. Have fun_

 

Aaron threw his phone down onto the bed. How the hell did he feel guilty when he was doing the right thing?

He let out a loud sigh. He knew that Robert was acting cool about it, but would actually be pissed. He'd grown to know him better than that. But he'd make it up to Robert later.

 

*

 

 

Robert was most certainly _not_ happy with it. He was fuming.

It was Aaron that organized it, got his hopes up. Robert wasn't used to not being in control and with Aaron, he seemed to relish control more often than ever. He had literally zero control over the situation. Well, he did slightly. He could tell Aaron they were done, but that'd show he was more bothered than he wanted Aaron to know. If this was gonna be kept casual, he'd keep it casual.

 

Which was another thing strange about it all, how he suddenly wasn't the one who didn't care. He was always the one who didn't look back at the sleeping body in a random bed in a morning after a night of fucking, the one who never called again and didn't care to wait around to see if they wanted anything. But with Aaron that was different. Evidently, by how the fact he still stuck to the arrangement with Aaron despite the fact he could get it anywhere else from anyone else.

 

He just brushed off the cancelled plans - it was just a coincidence that today he was in a bad mood anyway...

 

* * *

 

 

Aaron fumbled with the bow tie around his neck. It felt tight against his adam's apple and no amount of pulling and untightening seemed to help. He felt claustrophobic, he felt trapped.

Not unlike his mood to this evening.

 

The party was in full swing.. or as full swing as these formal events could be. He wasn't the type to do the schmoozing, he was literally Charlotte's armcandy this evening. He did the work, he got the clients but other than that, he kept out of it. Charlotte and Simon were trained professionals at this sort of thing, he was more likely to made some sort of joke that pushed the stick up the arses of these poncy arseholes even further until they couldn't see straight. So instead he stood by the sidelines as the clock neared 12.

 

"Oi, you're supposed to be enjoying yourself!"

Aaron huffed a laugh and smiled at Victoria as he took a vol-au-vent from the tray.

"Doubtful with these lot."

"I thought these were your new mates?" she teased.

"I don't think any amount of charm schools would get me to be like these."

 

And he was right. They weren't cut from the same cloth and he knew it. He tried and tried, but he never would. But he could fake it, for Charlotte. He could fake a lot of things for her if it meant he could be the man she deserved after everything she'd done for him.

 

"Oh crap!"

Aaron was jolted out of his thoughts by Victoria.

"What?"

"I've forgot a box of the food, and we're nearly out!"

"Alright, can't you get someone to bring them up for you?"

"I'm gonna have to aren't I?!" she scowled. "I'll be right back!"

 

Victoria stormed off and Aaron looked back out to the sea of people. He sighed and drained his drink before picking another one up. His thoughts turned to what tonight could of been about. Him and Robert. Even just spending time with the man was enjoyable, Aaron had begun to realize. How they could of drank beers, kissed, touched and fucked the night away, climaxing as the clock striked twelve, huddled for warmth and spent those blissful minutes in post-coital bliss together.

 

He wiped his face and journeyed into the room, where he'd be the drop of red dye in another wise clear sea.

 

 *

 

It'd been a good 15 minutes now and Aaron had drained a few more flutes of champagne. He could feel himself get a little loud and relaxed, and if that didn't tell him he needed to calm down the daggers from Simon sure did. He did as he thought he should and skulked back to the kitchen.

 

He stopped and froze as Victoria was handed a box by Robert.

Their eyes met and Aaron gave a small smile - which wasn't reciprocated.

 

"Anyway, now I've delivered these, I'll be off." Robert said to his sister, breaking eye contact with Aaron.

She smiled and walked off into the crowded living room, Robert leaving the house.

 

"Robert wait!"

Robert turned and gave a small smile.

"You alright?" he said, as passively and nonchalantely as he could muster up.

"Not really, you?"

"Good. Just heading off out into town. Y'know, ring the new year in and all that."

"Really?"

"Well yeah. What did you think, I'd be wrapped up in bed pining after you?"

 

He probably would of after a crate of beers, but he wasn't gonna tell Aaron that.

 

"No" he said defensively.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Robert shrugged his shoulders.

"So is that it? You've got a party to get back to haven't you?"

 

Aaron shook his head and grabbed the man, pulling him around the house and pushed him against the cold stone wall.

"What the fuck Aaron?!"

"Shut up-"

Aaron broke the conversation by placing a hard bruising kiss against Robert's lips, groaning into him.

 

He pulled back slightly and breathed, keeping his eyes firmly gazed on Robert's lips.

"What was that for?"

"Cause I'm fucking bored out of my skull here and I'd much rather spend the night with you."

Robert swallowed hard and felt something like butterflies in his stomach.

 

Aaron pulled himself away and rubbed his forehead.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I really didn't want to be here, y'know? I mean it.. I'd of rather been with you."

 

Robert silently wished that Aaron meant that, meant it in a much bigger way.

 

"Y'know, we'd of had more fun" he winked, seeming to be stopping the emotional talk.

"Yeah well, you chose this instead of me."

He didn't say he meant _her_ instead of me, despite how much he wanted to.

"And I'm paying for that. Believe me."

"What, party not fancy enough?" Robert teased

"Fuck off" he laughed. "It's fucking horrible. I'll never fit in with them lot. Noses are too far up their own arses."

Robert laughed back and put his head down.

Aaron closed the gap between them again and rose Robert's head by his chin.

"I am sorry."

"It doesn't matter, seriously. Not like this is a serious thing."

Aaron winced internally.

"Yeah well, sorry all the same. I don't want you to think I'm messing you about intentionally."

Robet huffed a laugh. "I know."

"Good" he smiled.

 

Robert looked at his phone. "5 minutes till midnight. You best get back inside."

Aaron looked back at the door then back to Robert.

"Two minutes. Don't go anywhere."

 

Robert nodded in slight confusion but waited. Aaron trailed off inside and Robert remained, kicking the gravel at his shoes.

Aaron reappeared two minutes later and held out two beers.

"C'mon."

 

Aaron grabbed Robert's hand with his free one, dragging Robert into the grounds. They walked through the grass before they arrived at an outhouse, Aaron placing the beers down and grabbing two chairs from inside the outhouse.

"What are you doing?" Robert laughed.

 

Aaron ignored him and continued, placing the chairs down and urging him to sit.

Robert did so and passed him a beer, before sitting in the seat next to him, close together.

 

"And we're doing what?"

"Well, I know this isn't quite what we had planned. But it's something right? Starting the new year the way it should. Beer, not champagne."

 

"Careful, you'll start saying you prefer being here with me instead of inside with them."

Aaron didn't respond, instead taking a sip of his beer. Robert didn't like to assume what it might imply that he hadn't disagreed or corrected him.

 

Robert and Aaron sipped their beers, looking out into the sky. Soon enough, they began to hear the faint noise of counting down from the house.

 

The countdown continued, neither Robert or Aaron moving.

 

"3..."

 

Aaron grabbed Robert's beer and placed it down onto the floor.

 

"2..."

 

Aaron rose from the seat and straddled Robert's lap.

 

"1..."

 

Aaron brought his mouth close to Robert's.

 

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

 

Aaron closed the gap, pulling Robert to him and kissing him deeply. Robert felt a little dazed, tasting beer and Aaron on his tongue. It was intoxicating. They continued kissing, until the cheering and jeering stopped and instead it was silent.

 

Aaron pulled himself away from Robert's mouth, Robert remaining still with his eyes still closed. He opened them seconds later and found himself staring into Aaron's eyes.

 

"Happy New Year Robert."

"Yeah" he swallowed. "Happy New Year."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

Robert rose from the bed and began pacing. All those moments they shared. They couldn't be lies? He felt them all.. and he was sure Aaron did to. This was more than a quick bunk up. This was more than sex. This was... amazing, and somewhat perfect, or close to it. It was stuff out of fairytales and Robert wasn't even ashamed to admit it.

 

"I... I love him."

 

Robert slid down the wall and placed his head in his hands.

 

 

He loved Aaron. He actually loved him.


	15. Chapter 15

**January 30 - Morning - Robert**

To say he didn't sleep well that night, was an understatement. He hadn't slept at all. Nothing seemed to get his mind from his realisation. So instead he laid there, wondering what the hell he was gonna do. He hadn't moved for hours, it was only when his phone buzzed that he jolted from the shock, before looking at the message he received.

 

_A: I've got a business thing in Leeds today, but I'm stopping overnight. Fancy joining me? ;)  
_

 

Robert sighed. It was now or never. A trip away from the village was probably the best place he could tell Aaron how he really felt. That he wanted them to be together. Robert always got what he wanted and he wanted Aaron.

 

_R: Sure, when and where?  
_

_A: Pick you up in an hour outside the village?_

_R: I'll be there x_

 

Robert threw himself off the bed, grabbing a duffle bag from his wardrobe and throwing some clothes in, along with a few other essentials. He headed for the shower only to freeze when he nearly walked into Chas

"Watch it!"

"S-Sorry. In a rush!"

Chas tutted and was just walking away when Robert shouted her.

"Oh yeah Chas?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell Diane I won't be home tonight, I'm, er, stopping at a mates."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Oh a 'mate' is it?"

"Yeah, a 'mate'."

"Oh well, have fun." She laughed.

Robert nodded and rushed into the shower room, only just catching her "use protection" bellow before he turned on the shower.

 

**January 30 - Morning - Aaron**

Aaron ran down stairs and grabbed a piece of toast from Charlotte's plate, kissing her forehead.

"Woah, you going already?"

"I'm gonna head into town first and just sort some stuff out that'll take a bit. The drive is a few hours anyway, and you know what this clients like, he'll be on my case if I'm not prepared. I figured I'd go earlier so I could do some research."

Simon looked up from his paper and turned to Aaron.

"Just why is it you're having to stop over again?"

"Because." Aaron sighed. "Mr. Stevens wasn't available any other time than later tonight. It was just easier to get a hotel for the night than drive back, especially as Char's gonna be out anyway."

Simon nodded, looking back at the paper.

"Well alright babe, don't have too much fun with Mr. Stevens!"

Aaron laughed. "I'll try."

Charlotte went to kiss him but Aaron simply turned away, heading for the door.

 

"No kiss?" she whispered.

She shrugged it off, taking her other slice of toast.

"Right, I best start getting ready for this spa day, you got much planned today?"

"Oh yes, I've got a meeting of my own later."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yes darling, see you then."

Charlotte walked off and Simon put his paper down, brooding.

 

* * *

 

Aaron tapped his fingers against the steering wheel intently, watching the road he knew Robert would be appearing from. He couldn't deny he was a bit nervous, they'd never done something like this before. He brooded over asking Robert from when he found out about the meeting the night before unsure if it was a good decision. He already knew his feelings for Robert were getting stronger with each interaction, and he wondered if doing something remotely normal with him that wasn't barn hookups or back room kissing sessions would only fuel them more. But then he figured, that Robert wouldn't be expecting anything more from this, he knew the deal of the affair - it ends when Aaron get's married. Plus, from what he'd heard of Robert he wasn't exactly too averse to affairs or sleeping around, he probably hadn't given the affair much weight. No, Robert was just enjoying the sneaking around. Aaron would deal with his own feelings afterwards, when he was married. He had no choice - he had to forget about Robert Sugden and pretend like he wasn't-

 

"Hey."

 

Aaron jolted in his seat and wriggled.

"Always late you."

"Is it a problem?" Robert smirked.

"Depends on how quick you wanna get there so we can start to have fun."

Robert faced forward.

"Come on then, DRIVE!"

 

Aaron laughed silently before turning to the road, starting the car and heading off.

 

 

*

 

The car journey was nice enough; it was the first time they'd actually just spoke about general things - music, cars, TV etc. where they'd both realized they had more in common than they actually knew. They both loved vintage cars, both loved watching Top Gear and both hated Coldplay (they laughed when both of them reached to change the radio station when Coldplay came on, ignoring the flutter in their chests at the small touch of their fingers). Aaron discovered that Robert was much more of a nerd than his cocksure attitude would suggest and Robert realized just how interesting and _normal_ Aaron was. That the fancy suits and posh cars were towering over just a normal, laidback lad who didn't need or want the finer things in life, that this life he now had came from his 'love' for Charlotte, not that he wanted to think too much about that. 

 

They entered the hotel and Robert scanned around the room as Aaron approached the desk.

 

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Yeah I've booked a room under the name of Aaron."

"And last name."

"Er.. Sugden."

Robert's ears pricked up and he stood beside Aaron and stared at him, mouth slightly agape.

 

Aaron shifted uncomfortably as he took the key, both him and Robert being shown to the elevator. Once they'd gotten in, alone, they stood facing the door.

 

"So.. Aaron Sugden?"

"Shut up" Aaron snapped, embarassed.

"You wanna be a Sugden eh?!" Robert teased, nudging his shoulder

"Fuck off!" Aaron laughed. "I couldn't use mine could I? Yours was the first that popped in my head!"

"Alright" Robert smiled. He knew Aaron meant nothing by it, but honestly, it's not like he'd be against the idea of it.

 

The lift opened and they grabbed their bags, walking down the hall before arriving at their hotel room.

 

Robert walked up and let out a long whistle.

"Nice place. Must of cost a bit."

Aaron scoffed "Since when did you care about my bank balance?"

"I don't, just nice to know I'm worth more than a stingy barn."

"Hey! I've offered hotels before, you weren't bothered."

"Yeah well" he started, walking over to Aaron and pulling him in by his waist to place wet kisses along his neck. "I don't like waiting around for what I want."

Aaron smiled and turned in his arms.

"Who's making you wait?"

Robert smirked and pulled Aaron into a kiss, pulling him in as he walked backwards to the bed and fell onto it with Aaron following him.

 

 

*

 

  
  "F-fuck." Aaron breathed.

"Yeah."

"I mean, that was?"

"Yeah."

"Must of been the use of a matress."

 "Yeah."

"Having trouble forming sentences there?"

Robert just smirked as he continued to heavily breathe.

"Yeah."

 

Aaron laughed and rolled over onto Robert, kissing him again.

"God, again?"

"No" he laughed. "Just kissing you. Why? You not up for it old man?"

"Fuck off." he smiled. "Just fancied food that's all."

 

Aaron nodded and reached over him, Robert taking the moment to watch Aaron. He loved him like this, carefree, not worrying about anything or anyone else. It was just them.

Aaron laid back down and placed a small kiss on Robert's chest before handing him the menu, resting his head on the same spot he kissed.

"Pick something."

 

Robert scanned the menu and picked something, before kissing Aaron's head.

Aaron looked up to him. "What was that for?"

 _Cause I love you_ he thought. He needed to tell Aaron how he felt. He needed him to know before it was too late.

"Nothin'. Just felt like it."

Aaron smiled and turned back, grabbing the hotel phone.

"What you want?"

"Just a burger and chips."

Aaron huffed a laugh. "Just a simple soul aren't you?"

Robert pinched Aaron's side causing him to yelp in pain and then laugh, before slapping Robert's side.

"You'll pay for that Sugden."

Robert sat up and grabbed Aaron's waist and began kissing his chest, only for Aaron to push him off as he spoke on the phone.

 

"Yeah, can I get two orders of the burger and chips please?"

 

As Aaron climbed from the bed, Robert once again stared at Aaron. He was certainly a sight - completely naked standing with his back to Robert against the window with the phone in hand. Robert felt his dick harden at Aaron's body, loving every inch of it.

Aaron ended the call and looked back to the bed, seeing Robert spread out with the covers removed, revealing his stiffened dick slightly curling towards his stomach.

"Fuck Rob."

"How long did they say for the food?"

"20 minutes, why?"

Robert knelt and pulled Aaron onto the bed by his hand.

"I think we've got time then don't you?"

 

* * *

 

 

They'd just finished their food, high in the pleasure of each other and satisfied hunger of several kinds when they'd finally relaxed, Robert turning on the TV and snuggling back into the covers when Aaron joined him, laying partly ontop of Robert with his head rested on his shoulder.

 

"I'll have to go down in about an hour to meet this client. It won't take long."

"How did you explain the night away then?"

"Just told Simon that I was meeting this client down South. Said it'd be easier if I booked a hotel."

"You're getting a better liar Livesy." he teased.

"Yeah" Aaron laughed nervously.

 

They turned back to the TV, watching for a while. He hadn't noticed at first, but he looked at one point and saw Robert staring down at his chest, tracing his fingers against his scars. Aaron tensed slightly, which Robert noticed.

"S-sorry.. I didn't-"

"-It's fine."

 

They remained silent for a few moments before Robert spoke again.

 

"I.. I just wondered...how-"

Aaron shut his eyes. "-Don't. You don't have to ask"

"-I-I wanna.. I mean, if you're okay with telling me. I wanna... wanna know what they're from."

Aaron looked up at him. 

"Seriously?"

Robert nodded, staring at Aaron who was staring right back.

Aaron nodded himself before sitting up, Robert's arm slung around his waist. Aaron put his head down and fiddled with his fingers.

 

"Well.. y'know, about.. Jackson."

Robert swallowed. "Yeah. Bits and pieces."

"So.. you know about, his accident and... how he died."

"Yeah.. you helped him."

"Yeah.." Aaron started, taking a deep breath in.

"Well the thing was... when he died. I-I.. I blamed myself. It.. I know, I helped him. That's what he wanted to happen, he didn't wanna live anymore. But.. I just... I just felt like I didn't try hard enough y'know? I didn't convince him to keep fighting.. it felt like I gave up on him and just let him convince me to let him die. I didn't.. it didn't feel like I helped him, it felt like murder."

Robert sat up slightly and shifted closer to Aaron and placed a hand on Aaron's. "Aaron..."

"I know alright? But.. I just.. I couldn't cope. I needed.. something. This" he stated, pointing down to his chest. "This is what I found helped."

Robert rested his head on Aaron's shoulder, peppering kisses on his neck.

"So.. I cut myself. Again and again. Until me mum found out. Long story short I got help. Stopped harming myself. Not happened since. Well, not cutting anyway."

Aaron felt a tear drop from his cheek, laughing at himself.

"Look at me, it's pathetic."

"No!" Robert said in a whisper, bringing his hand to Aaron's cheek.

 

Aaron stared at him and Robert kissed him tenderly, before pulling back.

 

"You said... you stopped harming yourself, or rather stopped cutting. So.. did you, did you do something else?"

 

Aaron gasped slightly and looked down.

"Um.. yeah. When, when I left. I was.. alright. Ed, the guy I left for France with, he helped. But.. he wasn't enough. I didn't love him, not like I did Jackson. When things ended with him I was alone. I didn't have anyone. I couldn't return home, I had limited contact with anyone, and when I did hear from my mum, we argued. Basically it ended with me thinking I had nothing left to live for, that no one wanted me and I wasn't good enough."

 

Robert's eyes widened, urging Aaron to carry on.

Aaron wiped his tears, sighing shakily.

 

"It was one night.. I can't even remember anymore. It was cold and dark, it just.. it was eerie. I'd been drinking, I was sleeping rough, I.. I just wanted everything to stop. So, I went to a bridge... and I was ready. I was ready.. to d-d-d"

 

Aaron's tears were falling freely now, unable to continue. Robert pulled him into him and hugged him tightly as Aaron sobbed into his shoulder, clutching at his skin. Robert wanted to hold onto him and never let him go. Tell him how much he mattered and how much he was worth to people. How much he was worth to him...

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 

Aaron remained still and pulled back slightly, his eyes red and puffy.

 

"Y-you... what?!"

 

Robert let out a long shaky breathe before grabbing Aaron's face and kissing him gently.

 

 

"I-...I love you, Aaron."


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Aaron, say something."

 

But he couldn't. There were no words. They'd been sat in silence for minutes now, although to Robert felt like hours. Every second wondering whether or not to blurt out those three words at that moment was the right thing to do. Aaron just sat in the same position, eyes fixed on Robert and his mouth slightly agape.

 

"Please Aaron."

 

Aaron jolted quickly and jumped off the bed.

 

"I-I've got that client, I've gotta client that meet.. I mean meet that client. I-I-I need a shower."

 

Aaron rushed through the hotel room to the bathroom, quickly slipping in and shutting the door tight. Robert felt his heart drop and tears begin to sting the back of his eyes as he sat still, staring at the door. He wanted a reaction, some sort of reply. At least if he got a rejection he could deal with it, but getting nothing felt worse right now.

 

Not knowing what to do, Robert felt his chest tighten and struggled to breathe regularly, so jumped from the bed and grabbed his jacket, slinging it over his bare chest and zipping it up then grabbing some joggers he brought and slipped them on, leaving the room.

 

 

*

 

He was doing everything not to think about it. Anything to pretend he didn't hear the words. Pretend he wasn't even there. His mind was regulating his actions to anything but what just happened.

 

 

Wash my hands.

My left arm.

My right arm.

_Robert loves you._

No he doesn't.

_Yes he does._

NO HE DOESN'T.

Right leg.

Left leg.

_You didn't say anything._

Chest.

_What if he actually meant it?_

Arse.

_He meant it._

Feet.

_He couldn't mean it._

Crotch

_You could of said something._

Back.

_Do you love him too?_

 

Aaron slammed his hands against the tile wall and placed his head firmly against it, gasping with tears. He let the first go and then they didn't stop, his hand in a fist against his mouth trying to silence his cries.

 

This wasn't meant to happen, this isn't what this was. This wasn't the plan. No feelings involved. Robert wasn't supposed to care, to feel anything. They agreed. How could he change that? How could he say that?

 

Aaron sat on the floor, letting the water shower over him as he laid his head against the tile wall.

 

 

*

 

He'd not really been doing anything, just walking along the corridors of the hotel. He regulated his breathing after the third lap of the floor, now sat against the wall next to the lift, head in his hands.

 

His mind wasn't really moving, everything felt blurry. He couldn't string together a cohesive thought past breathe. This wasn't him - he wasn't like this. He didn't tell people he loved them, he didn't run away when they didn't answer. He was Robert Sugden. He pretended like nothing was wrong and pushed those feelings down, so far down you'd need a flashlight to even see them. 

 

But then again, that was Robert Sugden before he met Aaron Livesy.

 

Aaron Livesy made Robert Sugden feel things he'd never felt.

He made him think about things he'd never thought of.

He made him more open.

He made him vulnerable.

He made him weak.

 

Robert couldn't say if it was a good thing, if Aaron broken into his tin can and found a heart. Cause if Aaron found a heart, it meant it was his. And if it was his, it meant he could do what he wanted with it.

 

Right now, it felt like he'd found it and thrown it away.

 

Robert wiped his face, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the wall. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out, using the energy to stand.

 

*

 

 

Aaron returned to the bedroom, cautiously wondering if Robert had returned. He'd heard the door slam and knew he'd left, he just didn't know if he came back. Aaron guessed that he wouldn't of - he wouldn't of either. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not he wasn't there, he wouldn't know what to do if he was. Or what to say.

 

He grabbed his suit and began to pull on the shirt, before he quickly checked his phone.

 

_Charles Stevens: Sorry Mr. Livesy, unfortunately my train was delayed and I am unable to make the meeting. We'll have to rearrange at a time that's suitable for you. Apologies once again._

 

Aaron let out a small laugh and closed his eyes. If only he'd gotten that flippin' text a few hours ago, then none of this would of happened.

 

He decided instead of putting on his suit, he grabbed a pair of jeans he slipped in and a t-shirt. He fell onto the bed with a sigh and let the silence fill his ears.

Silence that - in a matter of moments - broke with the sound of the door opening.

 

Aaron sat up quickly and moved to the bottom of the bed, his head down watching his hands as he played with his fingers. He swallowed thickly, peering out still with his head down, seeing Robert's feet come into his vision. He raised his head slightly and took a provisionary glance at Robert.

 

"Right then, I'm thinking we could go for a drink? I'm sure your future daddy-in-law won't mind a few whiskey's on the business acount eh? Not sure I could afford these prices!"

Aaron ruffled his brow... what was Robert doing? He remained silent for a few moments before bringing his head up.

"S-sure, let me just-"

Aaron moved over to the bed, grabbing the room key and his wallet. Robert frowned as Aaron's back turned only for his smile to retun as Aaron walked towards him.

 

Robert walked towards the door and opened it, before freezing. Aaron stopped, looking at him.

 

Robert slammed the door shut and paced back into the room, gripping the windowsill.

 

"Robe-"

"Don't. Alright. Just... don't."

Aaron stopped before taking a step closer.

"T-tell me you didn't mean it."

 

Robert felt his body tense, staring out the window before turning round.

 

Aaron took another step closer.

"J-just tell me you were joking. That you.. you just said it for a laugh. You don't mean it."

Robert swallowed and looked down, huffing out a laugh.

"Y'know.. if it was anyone else, I would."

He looked back up, straight into Aaron's eyes.

"Thing is, I can't. Can't pretend like.. like I don't feel the way I do. Like I don't lov-"

 

"STOP!" Aaron shouted, closing his eyes.

"You don't know what your talkin' about alright?! You don't love me. You can't do. T-there's nothing to love... _this.._ this isn't-"

"-What Aaron?! This isn't what?! Amazing? Perfect? That when it's me and you.. you don't feel.. FUCK-"

Robert slammed his fist back against the wall as the first tear fell.

"You don't feel like this is how it's supposed to be? Loving someone, wanting to spend all your time with 'em? Like you'd do anythin' for 'em, anything they fuckin' asked because they asked it. Like meeting up at fucking barns or stealing moments in the mens bogs?!"

Aaron looked down then away, the tears stinging the back of his eyes.

Robert took a step closer, sighing.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it too. I-I know what this is... and it ain't some standard affair."

"You're right!. It's not. Cause this is less than an affair. This is a few hookups. Nothin' more."

"Stop lying to yourself Aaron!" Robert bellowed, walking closer to Aaron.

"Stop pretending like you don't want _this_ more than what you got. Cause if you didn't, you wouldn't be risking all that, for this. For me."

 

Aaron shook his head and laughed.

"I love Charlotte."

Robert wiped his face and laughed himself.

"Y'know, just cause you say it doesn't mean you mean it. If you loved her, you wouldn't of gone looking elsewhere."

Aaron scowled and closed the distance between them, getting in Robert's face

"I didn't go looking! You were the one who set up my car breaking down just so you could try it on!"

"Yeah, and you took the bait. You kissed me remember?! And I'm pretty sure you were fucking me with your eyes the moment you first saw me!"

Aaron scoffed in disgust and turned away.

 

They remained silent for some moments, anger filling both their bodies. Robert wiped his face again before starting.

"I don't know why you're suddenly denying it again."

Aaron turned and sniffed.

"What?"

"That you're gay. I mean.. after all you went through, just to jump back in the closet."

"I-I'm not gay.. It was-"

"Fuck off Aaron" Robert laughed sadly. "Don't give me the cliché that it was a phase or whatever, cause we both know that's a load of bullshit! You're gay but for whatever reason you feel the need to pretend like you're not again. Like it isn't who you are."

Still facing away, Aaron let the first tears fall, going unnoticed.

 

"C'mon then." Robert said calmly, folding his arms and rested against the wall.

"Tell me. Tell me what the hell happened that led to you to do this to yourself. Deny it all."

"I-It's.. not. It's not like that."

"What is it like then? We're you just lonely?"

Aaron laughed silently, looking down as more tears fell.

Robert remained silent for a few moments before piercing eyes.

"It's the money ain't it?!"

Aaron turned and scowled. "No."

"It is isn't it?! Y-you're just in it for the money!"

Aaron surged forward and grabbed Robert's shirt, pulling him in. His nostrils were flaring and his breath heavy, Robert could tell he'd hit a nerve, just like he intended - he'd not even seen him this angry with Adam back in the pub a few weeks back.

"It's got _nothing_ to do with money! You know what it is?! You wanna know?! Cause she was the only damn person who gave a shit! I-I-I had no one! NO ONE! And.. and I j-just.. I just wanted it to go away. The pain, the.. the ache of not being wanted. Not.. not having anything to live for. I-I-I needed... I just needed it to stop!! S-so I was ready. I was ready to throw myself off that bridge! I was ready.. a-and she stopped me! She saved me! The only person who had a heart to help me! So no.. it's got _NOTHING_ to do with fucking money!!"

 

Aaron pushed Robert back and let go of his t-shirt, turning away and wiping his head.

 

Robert once again turned calm, his mind in overdrive.

"So.. you feel like you have to stay with her? Y-you think cause she saved your life, that means you should marry her?! S-spend the rest of your life pretending like you're happy cause that's what she wants, and you think you owe her that?!"

 

Aaron gasped with tears, unable to hold it in anymore.

"She loves me. I-I've never had it like that. S-she's so good to me, she's everything. I-I can't hurt her. I... I should of never done this."

 

Aaron went to walk away but Robert grabbed his arm, causing Aaron to look back hesitantly.

"You owe her to be honest to her. Not let her think she's marrying the man of her dreams, cause that'll never be you. No matter how hard you try... you'll just be delaying the inevitable. When you hurt her.. and you will - it'll hurt her even more. And you.. you'll destroy yourself with the deception, the lies. Y-you.. you can't do that to either of you."

 

Aaron stood staring at Robert for a few moments, before pulling his arm away.

He rushed around the hotel room, grabbing his things and shoving them into his bag. Robert just stood and watched as he did so, not even making an effort to stop him - he knew he couldn't. Aaron picked up his bag and walked to the door, opening it and turning to Robert.

 

"If it wasn't obvious, we're done. Don't bother contacting me again. From now on, we're total strangers, alright?!"

Robert huffed a laugh and looked at him.

"You'll wreck your life. You already are... you're just in too much damn denial to realise it."

 

Aaron slammed the door shut, out of the hotel room.

Then out of the hotel.

And out of Robert's life.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back and changed the date of the wedding, just a small heads up on that front ;)
> 
> I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took to get out, I don't know why I just couldn't seem to write this one, but here it is in it's mediocre glory. A bit of a filler chapter, but hopefully the rest will be easier to write the rest as I have a clear path where I'm going from here :)

**January 31st**

Aaron woke with a start, silently gasping as he sat up abruptly. He wiped his tired eyes and looked beside him, a perfectly relaxed Charlotte sleeping next to him. He couldn't be more thankful that she was such a heavy sleeper... after all, he'd been tossing and turning most of the night unable to settle. His mind was in overdrive and he couldn't seem to switch off and pretend everything was fine like he'd somehow perfected as of late, a mixture of guilt, confusion, sadness, anger. Strangest thing was he wasn't even sure who the guilt was for - Charlotte or Robert.

Although he knew leaving the room, leaving Robert like that was the right decision, for him, for Robert, for everyone, he couldn't help but feel bad he'd done so anyway. He never, at any point wanted to hurt anyone - and that included Robert. Honestly, he hadn't even thought Robert cared, let alone _felt_ anything more than lust for him. Maybe he was blind or naive, but he just thought the way they were together, how they acted around one another, it was just how they were. It wasn't anything more than part of the fantasy they'd created for themselves, the little bubble they'd crafted. After all, that's all it ever could be right?

 

Right?

 

*

 

Robert arrived home early the next morning; he figured a free hotel stay and a raid of the mini bar was the least Aaron could do for him. But even that didn't placate him, didn't settle anything in his mind. He still felt like his heart had been ripped out and thrown back in his face. He'd told Aaron he loved him and all he got back was rejection. That's why he'd decided on the way home he'd just do what he always does - pretend like nothing happened. He was good at that, he'd been doing it for years. He'd never really been on this side of it all - he was more likely to be told someone loved him opposed to the other way around. He didn't like the feeling. So the best thing, in the usual Robert Sugden way, was to block it out and bury those feelings deep. He wouldn't give Aaron the satisfaction of seeing him hurting.

 

Deciding better of wallowing at home with his own thoughts, he figured an extra shift at the garage wouldn't do him any harm, it usually took his mind off everything. With a quick phonecall to Debbie about giving her a well deserved day off, Robert was under a bonnet by 9AM.

 

He'd just flicked the kettle on when he heard the shuffling of feet at the office door.

 

"Umm.. is Debbie around?"

Robert looked over to the man and smiled lightly.

"She's not in today, can I help you?"

"Er... it's my first day, that's all."

Robert moved forward slightly and gave the man a good look up and down. He was cute, very cute in fact. A bit shorter than himself, dark, jet black hair, a bit of curl to it. His lips were plump and his chiseled features left Robert feeling slightly hot under the collar.

"She never said about a new guy."

The guy just shrugged and Robert laughed lightly.

"It's alright mate, you know what you're doing right?"

"Sure, fixing cars."

"That's a start! You can get started on this Ford yeah? Just the tail lights need replacing, the replacements are on the side."

The guy smiled and shrugged off his jacket before extending his arm out.

"I'm Mark."

Robert smiled and shook his hand.

"Robert."

 

*

 

 Aaron arrived home just three hours after leaving following breakfast, a particulatly taxing meeting taking him away from his day off which was supposed to be spent for wedding organizing. At least the meeting was taxing because the client was just hard to win round, opposed to his own personal issues causing him to be less than motivated. Luckily, it seemed his internal frustrations had actually helped - it'd led him to be particularly rutheless with the client. But now he was home, he just wasn't sure if his hard work would pay off.

 

"Ah, Aaron." 

Aaron rolled his eyes before turning with a fake smile, the last thing he wanted to deal with right now was Simon and his condescencion.

 

"Yes Simon, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I'm actually coming to say... well done!"

Aaron started slightly.

"Umm, what for?"

"Don't look so shocked lad, I can give out praise when it's deserved! Just had Paul Quirk on the phone, telling me he's accepted the terms of his contract and will be signing on the dotted line!"

Aaron raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Wow, really? I.. I didn't think he would."

"Yes well, he told me he had no intention at first, but said that you were particularly rutheless in your sell and that I should be thankful to have such a great team member!"

"Careful Simon, that's starting to sound like a compliment!" he smirked.

"I can give them out too!"

He approached Aaron and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Y'know, I didn't think this business malarchy was for you, but you've proven yourself these last few weeks. I know we've always had a rocky relationship, but, as it seems my daughter is hell bent on marrying you.. I think it's time we truly call a truce."

Aaron stood back slightly, shocked.

"I.. I never thought you'd be alright with me, honestly."

"Yes well.. I can see my daughter loves you, and you've... you've really become a great man, a man she can be proud of. You have your moments, but.. I'll be glad, to call you my son in law."

 

Aaron almost felt like crying he was that happy; It was so out of the blue, but he'd yearned for Simon's approval for so long, the approval and assurance that he could be the man Charlotte deserved.

 

"I.. I don't know what to say.."

"Don't say a thing" he smiled. "Just keep doing the good work and keep Charlotte happy. That's all I ask of you!"

Aaron looked down and nodded.

"Thanks Simon."

Simon smiled him again as Aaron walked away. Simon looked back to the door as Aaron left and his smile fell.

 

*

 

He was right; a day of work was better than a day at home. He'd actually somewhat forgotten his problems, the company of Mark had given him something else to think about as he filled him in on his life. The guy had great banter and his stories seemed so animated. Any other day and Robert would of probably found him annoying, but today he was a welcomed distraction.

 

"And so, I told 'em that I wouldn't be seen dea- Oh, hi."

Robert turned around and his smile fell from his face.

"Hi..." Charlotte smiled before looking to Robert. "Can I have a word?"

 

His immediate thought was maybe she'd cottoned on about something with him and Aaron, an instinctive thought on his part. But then he figured the fact he wasn't wearing a red mark across his face from a slap or a headache from shouting then he was all good, plus, he really didn't have him to care if she had or not, it's not like it was his problem anymore.

"Sure."

Robert motioned to the office and Charlotte walked in, Robert following.

"I wondered if you could help me."

"With?"

"This."

 

She handed him a piece of paper, which he took kindly before scanning the contents.

"A car?"

"Yes. Well, not just any car, a fast one."

"There are alot of those y'know" he laughed slightly.

"I know" she reciprocated. "I was looking for a vintage one maybe, I want to get one as a wedding present for Aaron."

 

Robert felt his stomach drop and his throat dry up, the out-loud mention of his name seeming to throw him slightly.

"Er.. yeah, I s-suppose I could look into it."

"Really? It'd be a big help!"

"I'll get onto it when I've got a spare minute."

"Oh, you don't have to rush! Although the wedding is just a month away"

 

_Don't remind me._

 

"No worries, I'll get it sorted."

She smiled at him again before leaving, Mark passing her and walking into the office.

"She got a job for us?"

Robert had a frown on his face and looked down at the piece of paper.

"Robert?"

He snapped from his gaze and looked up.

"Are you... alright?"

He shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, all good."

"So... what did she want?"

 

"Oh.. it's nothing. She just wants me to find her a car."

"Oh, anything special?"

"Not really, somet for her fella."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah" he smiled faintly.

 

Mark was just about to leave when he turned around again.

 

"Look.. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want.. but.. you fancy getting a drink later? I suspect the pub up the road is good?"

Robert was slightly thrown but recovered quickly.

"Er.. yeah, it's my stepmum's pub actually."

"Well.. maybe we could have a look for this car this woman wants? Two set of eyes better than one and all that?"

Robert cleared his throat.

"Um... sure why not?!"

 

As it ran around his head, he figured going for a drink with Mark wouldn't be a bad idea. He wasn't stupid, he knew Mark had been 'subtlely' flirting with him all day, it didn't take a rocket scientist to tell Mark was interested in him. At first he wasn't at all bothered, but with recent events.. going for a drink with an attractive guy who was (or at least seemed) single, was the best medicne. Not like he had anyone waiting in his bed for him already.

 

Mark smiled at him and put his head down, an obvious attempt to hide his happiness. Robert wanted to snort in humour but thought better of it.

"So.. how about we finish up this car, I'll lock up and meet you at the pub in an hour?"

Mark nodded. "Sure."

Robert smiled at him again before passing him to work on the car.

 

 

*

 

 

An hour on the dot and he and Mark were sat on a table in the pub, two pints and Robert's laptop between them.

 

"Did she say what kind of car he liked?"

"Na, but she said fast and vintage, I think I've got a good guess."

 

He had the perfect guess. He knew exactly what kind of car Aaron wanted, and he knew it wasn't vintage. But in his current mood right now, there was no way he was going to go against Charlotte and buy him a car he would really want, he'll go for what she suggested. Plus, the sooner he got one found and got it bought, the sooner he could have absolutely zero to do with Aaron or his wife again.

 

 

They'd been looking for a few hours, more and more pints having been drank, and soon enough the laptop had been discarded, Robert having made a few emails to some sellers and he and Mark were just enjoying one anothers company.

 

"Oh god I'm gonna have a hangover in the morning" Mark groaned.

"Lightweight."

"Hey, I'm not used to drinking beer. I'm an alcopop type of guy!"

Robert snorted a laugh before heading to the bar.

Chas smiled at him knowingly as she pulled two pints.

"So... is this the guy you've been seeing?"

"What?"

"Him, the guy you had that 'sleepover' with?"

"What? No. I only met him today, he's a new worker at the garage!"

"So.. what about the other guy?"

Robert grabbed the two pints and handed her the money.

"What about him?"

 

Chas huffed a laugh as Robert put down the two pints, Mark sitting up with another groan.

"God, are you trying to get me drunk?"

"That happened a while back mate" Robert laughed.

 

Robert sat back down, unaware that Mark was staring at him.

"So, where you staying?"

"Mark snapped from his stare and picked up his pint.

"Just the B&B for now. I've bought a flat in Hotten but it's not ready yet."

"Oh, so you sticking around here?"

"Maybe.. depends if there's owt sticking around for."

 

His attempt at subtle flirting seemed to go unnoticed.

 

"Well it's a great place, a bit boring, but it's nice enough."

"Yeah.. I'm starting to see the attraction."

 

Still, nothin'.

 

Robert drained the last of his pint and slapped his thighs.

"Right well, I'll see you in the mornin' yeah?"

Mark sat up again, shaking his head slightly.

"Err. uhumm.. yeah, sure."

"Debs will be back in and you'll be meeting Cain, so I'd get a pint of water down you and some paracetamol before morning. You don't wanna meet Cain with a hangover."

 

Mark laughed faintly, before watching Robert walk off around the back.


	18. Chapter 18

**February 1st**

Aaron walked into the office to be greeted by Simon.

"Good meeting?"

Aaron smiled at him as he looked around.

"Yeah great.. where's Char?"

Simon sat up in his chair and cleared his throat.

"Oh.. erm... she's.. out."

"Oookay. Where is she specifically?"

"Erm.. she's just out on an errand. She won't be long."

Aaron looked at him suspiciously and folded his arms.

Simon let out a long breath and shook his head.

"I'm no good with secrets.. fine, she's at the garage."

Aaron unfolded his arms and walked slightly closer.

"Why?"

"She's... gone to see Robert."

 

Aaron felt his pulse raise and his breath hitch.

"W-why has she gone to see him?"

"Something about you... that's all I know!"

Aaron wiped his face slightly, trying to keep his cool.

"D-do you know how long she's been?"

"10, 15 minutes ago maybe?"

 

Aaron smiled at him then walked out of the office. As soon as he closed the door he quickly rushed into the hall and grabbed his keys, darting into his car and speeding off towards the village.

 

*

 

"So, this is okay?"

Charlotte nodded with a huge smile.

"It's.. perfect. He'll absolutely love it!"

Robert nodded and grabbed some paperwork.

"So.. it's gonna take a bit of work, but we have the parts and everything-"

Robert stopped his words as he saw Aaron pull up and jump out of the car, his eyes immediately fixing on him. It was the first time they'd seen each other since Aaron left the hotel, the first time they'd even been in the same airspace. Robert breathing stopped and he watched as Aaron approached. He didn't know how to feel, a mixture of pain, anger and sadness came over him. He stood up straight and cleared his throat, looking away from Aaron.

 

Aaron walked up beside Charlotte and his eyes fixed on Robert.

"W-what's going on here?!"

Charlotte turned and gasped.

"Aaron! You're not supposed to be here!"

Aaron smiled at her momentarily before looking back to Robert. He saw his expression and suddenly a rush of feelings ran through him. Seeing him for the first time since the hotel brought a wave of guilt and regret on him, a feeling of numbness at his emotionless stare. Aaron could feel his heart racing in his chest. He swallowed and then looked back to Charlotte.

"I.. your dad let slip. I kind of forced him to."

"Oh, well now the surprise is ruined!"

 

Aaron furrowed his brow before Charlotte rolled her eyes and stretched out her arms to the car in front of her.

"Tadah! Say hello to your wedding present!"

 

Aaron laughed slightly, a huge wave of relief hitting him as he pushed a hand through his hair. Robert rolled his eyes, realizing what Aaron must of been thinking before busying himself with the paperwork.

"This.. you.. you bought me this?"

"Yeah! Do you like it?"

 

Aaron swallowed. He didn't really like it if he was honest, he wasn't into vintage cars that much, despite his overall love for cars. He did like them, but not to own.

"It's amazing!"

 

Robert huffed a silent laugh before Mark approached.

"Ah, you must be Aaron then!"

Aaron looked up and saw Mark arrive from inside the garage, standing close to Robert.

"Hope you like the car, me and Robert were looking all yesterday for it, ended up half legless by the end of it!"

Charlotte and Mark laughed but Aaron just let out a faint smile while Robert looked away.

 

They all fell silent before Mark held out his arm.

"I'm Mark."

Charlotte shook his hand and then he moved it towards Aaron, who shook it firmly.

Aaron couldn't help but notice how close Mark stood to Robert, a small burst of jealousy hitting him.

 

Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets as Charlotte hugged her arm around his waist.

"So when can we pick it up?"

Robert cleared his throat, his sight still fixed on the paperwork and then Charlotte.

"There's quite a bit to do like we said.. I can give it a good go, it'll be done in about 2/3 weeks, is that alright?"

"Perfect!" she smiled. "I just want it for the wedding so we can drive away together!"

 

Aaron smiled at her as she kissed him and Robert looked away.

 

"So is that it? A done deal?"

Robert looked back at Charlotte and held out the pen for her.

"Just sign here and it will be."

She took the pen happily and signed the paper, all the while Robert and Aaron stole glances.

"Right, well if that's it, we'll be buying you a pint the next time we see you, the both of you!"

Mark smiled and patted Robert on the shoulder as Robert smiled faintly.

"We'll let you get on."

 

Charlotte walked away and Aaron followed, looking back momentarily at Robert with an expression Robert couldn't quite fathom. Mark slapped his shoulder again which broke his glare at Aaron, walking into the garage.

 

*

 

 Robert couldn't quite focus throughout the rest of the day - his eyes constantly fixing on the vintage car. His thoughts kept turning to Aaron, no matter how hard he tried not to.

"Right, we're done.. fancy a pint?"

Robert snapped from his thoughts and looked up at him.

"Hmm?"

"Pint? Me? You? Pub?"

Robert shook his head and let out a small laugh.

"Oh, yeah sure!"

Mark smiled at him and bit his lip as Robert turned around.

"I think we need to talk aswell."

Robert turned quickly with a furrowed brow.

"About?"

Mark smiled again and began walking away.

"Pint first."

 

Robert nodded, grabbing the garage keys and locking up.

 

*

 

"I still can't believe you did that for me!"

"Yes well, your my soon-to-be-husband. I can treat you now and again!"

He smiled at her before Diane walked over.

"What's this?"

"A car. Char got us a car as a wedding present!"

Diane smiled happily before her eyes directed to the door.

"Hello boys, what you having?"

 

Aaron turned and his expression fell as he saw Robert and Mark approach.

"Two beers please Diane."

 

Aaron looked down into his pint, keenly aware Robert was in touching distance from him. Robert just kept his hands in his pockets, looking away from Aaron.

"We'll get these Diane, as a thanks for finding the car!"

 

Mark smiled at her and Robert grumbled a thanks, before grabbing their pints and walking over to a table.

 

"I think we might have a romance on our hands." Diane smirked, leaning against the bar to Aaron and Charlotte.

"W-what?"

"Them two" she nodded at them. "They were cosy in her last night, I think something might be going on!"

Charlotte smiled but Aaron just gripped his glass.

"They're a good looking couple I must say, plus that Mark seems like a nice lad, doesn't he Aaron?"

Aaron had looked over to Mark and Robert, his eyes narrowed.

"Aaron?"

Aaron quickly turned.

"What?"

Charlotte looked at him slightly taken aback at his outburst, but quickly shrugged it off.

"I said, that Mark seemed nice didn't he?"

Aaron scoffed. "S'pose."

His bitter tone seemed to have gone unnoticed, both Charlotte and Diane falling back into conversation. Aaron wasn't listening though, he was too busy scowling into his beer to listen.

 

*

 

 "So.. about what I wanted to talk to you about."

Robert wasn't even listening to start with. Aaron was faced sidewards at the bar, slightly turned away so he couldn't see Robert. But Aaron was right in Robert's eyesight and all he could do was gaze at him. Seeing him again at the garage just dredged up a shit load of feelings he'd rather forget about. He was angry at himself for feeling them, and even more angry at Aaron for evoking them.

"Rob? Are you listenin'?"

Robert just continued to stare, not hearing Mark's calls of his name.

"Oi!"

Mark snapped his fingers in front of Robert and he jolted back.

"Christ, sorry mate, I was miles away."

"Yeah, I could tell" he laughed, before his expression turned serious.

"Anyway..."

Robert's attention fully focused on Mark, sensing his serious tone.

"I.. I don't really do this usually. It's a bit.. embarassing."

Robert looked at him with a slightly furrowed brow, leaning forward.

"I... I really like ya, Robert. I mean.. I know I've only known you two days, but your a great guy. And.. and I was just wondering, if you fancied..I dunno, going on a date... Or something? I mean, we don't have to, w-we can just forget I said anything, but.. I wanted to ask, cause like I said. I.. like ya."

Robert sat back in his chair and cleared his throat, an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Erm... wow. I-I didn't.. wasn't expecting that"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh sure, cause my flirting hasn't been obvious."

Robert winced slightly as he huffed a laugh.

"I.. I mean, you're a great guy-"

Mark's face fell and he shook his head.

"-I-It's fine, you don't have to."

"No.. I want to. I'm.. I'm sorry.. it's just."

Robert looked at Aaron, who was staring down into his pint glass, swirling the liquid.

 

Robert swallowed, watching him, before shaking his head.

"No. y'know what? Yeah. Yeah I'll go on a date with you."

Mark furrowed his brow before his expression turned into surprise.

"Wow.. really?"

"Y-yeah. Sure. Yes. I will go on a date with you."

 

Mark huffed a laugh himself before clearing his throat.

"S-so how about.. next week? I-I've gotta go to my parents in Suffolk for a few days, I cleared it with Debbie, but when, I come back yeah?"

Robert nodded again and smiled.

"Yeah. It's a date."

 

They both stood up, scraping their chairs across the floor before they fell into an awkward silence.

"Well.. I'll see you in a week then?"

Robert nodded once more, before Mark closed the gap and hugged him.

 

Their embrace hadn't gone unnoticed, Diane catching them and bringing it to both Aaron and Charlotte's attention.

 

Aaron felt his grip on his glass tighten, his fingers turning white. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to contain his anger - his jealousy. He turned away slightly and downed the rest of his pint.

"Right we off?"

Charlotte looked at him confused for a second before sighing and standing up.

"Yeah."

 

Mark let go of Robert and they shared an awkward bye, before Robert walked towards the back.

As he did, he caught Diane who smiled at him, then his eyes turned to Aaron. Aaron wasn't looking at him though - making a concious effort not to. He was looking anywhere but at Robert, simply smiling to Diane and heading out with his hand on the small of Charlotte's back.

 

Robert sighed against the bar, before continuing to walk towards the back room.

 

 

*

 

 

They arrived home and Aaron stalked into the living room quickly, rushing to the drinks cabinet and pouring himself something, anything.

Charlotte walked into the room and laughed.

"You do realize we just came from the pub right?"

 

Aaron just faced the window and downed the liquid, an intense burn hitting his throat. He swallowed and wiped his mouth before turning.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh really? About?" she smiled.

 

Aaron grabbed her hands and walked them to the sofa, sitting down. He looked down at her hands before stroking them lightly.

"Y'know... with the wedding and everything, I feel like we've not had time to talk about everything that comes after."

"What? Like the honeymoon, babe, I've sorted it we-"

"-No, not the honeymoon, I meant.. what's the next step."

 

"Next.. step?"

"Yeah" he smiled. "I mean, I love your dad, but I don't wanna be living under his roof forever do I?"

She laughed slightly. "Suppose not."

"So.. that's why I was thinking.."

She looked at him curiously.

"We should look for somewhere of our own.. just me and you."

Charlotte sat back slightly in confusion.

"Move.. out? B-but, we've just moved here..."

"Yeah." he smiled. "But.. I mean there's nothing keeping us here right? It's not like we can't visit your dad, or he visit us."

"Yeah but.."

"-Well? Do you want us to live with him forever? I thought.. y'know, you'd wanna do that? Move out? Then we can.. I don't know, start a family, of our own?"

 

Charlotte's eyes widened before she covered her mouth as a laugh escaped her lips.

"You.. you think about that? Starting a family?"

He looked down and swallowed, grasping her hands tighter.

"Of course. Me and you! So.. whaddya say? Start looking at properties outside of the village?"

She looked away in deep thought before turning back, smiling and then kissing him.

"Let's do it."

Aaron smiled at her before pulling her into another kiss.

She pulled away and hugged him once more, embracing him tightly. As his face rested on her shoulder, his smile fell.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a long wait! A mixture of hectic life and writers block caused me to stall on all my stories! Unsure on this chapter, it's kind of a bridgement to what's coming. I should have the next chapter up in the next few days, I'm a bit more clear where I'm going from here on out!

**February 16th**

Robert yawned and scratched the back of his head. He'd had somewhat of a dodgy sleeping pattern the last few weeks. He'd pretty much just been working at the garage, at the pub with family or in bed. He kept telling himself to go out and have a night out, but he never mustered the motivation. 

"Tired pet?"

Robert yawned again and nodded, moving his pint glass around.

"Yeah, dunno why. Can't seem to sleep all that great recently."

 "Something on your mind?"

_Yes._

"No.. just think it's work catching up with me."

She nodded and walked over to the other side of the bar, just in time for Charlotte to walk in.

 

Robert instinctively grimaced at her before taking a gulp of his pint. Anytime he saw her all he felt was resentment - undeserved, yes, but resentment nonetheless.

 

"Hi Diane!"

Diane smiled at her and seemingly automatically got her a glass of pinot, placing it down on the bar and leaning against it.

"Everything going swimmingly for the wedding of the year?!"

"Yes, everything's great actually!"

Robert rolled his eyes, the last thing he wanted to hear was about the flippin' wedding.

"We've sorted out the seating plans, the set up of everything. I'm just so excited now!"

"I bet you are, you decided on a honeymoon?"

"Actually.. we aren't going on one. Not yet anyway."

"Really?" Diane frowned.

 "Yes.. we've actually decided to focus on looking for a new house!"

 

Robert's ears pricked up and he sat up a little straighter, his curiousity peaking.

"Somewhere in the village pet?"

"No actually.. we're thinking of looking further afield, out of the dales."

 

Robert felt his stomach drop and his jaw clench. Even with no communication between him and Aaron, and things being well and truly over, it seemed his body hadn't quite adjusted to the change quite yet.

 

"Wow, really, what's brought that on?"

"Well, Aaron suggested it, so we can start a family!"

Robert felt his breath get caught in his throat and he coughed and spluttered. Both Diane and Charlotte turned to him but he simply waved at them that he was okay. He quickly got up after getting his bearings and walked around the bar.

 

He entered the back room of the pub, closing the door, sighing and rubbing his face. His focus on the words he just heard resulted in him missing the fact Chas was sat at the table.

 

"Christ, you alright?"

Robert looked up to find Chas staring at him, a clear indication he didn't look too good.

"Just.. not feeling too well."

"You can tell."

"Gee, _thanks._ "

Chas chuckled as Robert walked to the kettle, prepping a coffee.

"C'mon, thought you had some fancy man cheering you up?"

He scoffed. "Don't ask."

"Ah ah ah! C'mon, spill."

"I don't think.."

"-Oh c'mon! You can tell me! Is it to do with whoever you'd been meeting a while back?"

 

Robert stared at her for a few moments, only breaking the contact as the kettle boiled. He finished making his coffee before sitting at the table.

 

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, go on then!"

"I.. he.. I've known him for a while now, and we were... we were.. _together_ , I suppose."

"A secret boyfriend?"

"Don't know if I'd call it that..."

"Then what?"

"He's... we were having an affair."

Chas sat back in her chair.

"God sake Robert! What the hell are you playin' at!"

"I know, I know alright?! But.. it.. it just happened. It.. it started out as a bit of fun."

Chas sighed and sat forward again.

"Started as.. so that means?"

"Yeah."

 

Robert fell silent and Chas soon realized the connotation.

 

"Who? You or him?"

"What?"

"Which one of you doesn't see it as a bit of 'fun' anymore."

Robert looked down into his coffee.

"It's nothing anymore. It doesn't matter."

"Well it kinda does if you're still sulking. So c'mon, you or him?"

"Cha-"

"-Robert!"

He stared at her for a few moments before lowering his head.

"Me."

"Oh."

 

"I don't even know... I knew what it was, I knew what I was getting into, I knew he was taken. And-"

 

He jolted from his seat, making Chas jump.

"What's wrong?!"

"This!" he scowled. "What the hell am I doing?!"

"Err. talking?"

"Precisely!! Who the hell am I?! I don't.. I don't tell people how I feel! I don't feel like this about people! W-what the hell has this done to me?!"

"Calm down Robert, you're overreacting-"

"I'm not! This guy.. h-he's changed me completely and he doesn't even give a shit! I-I've become the type of person I never wanted to be! I never wanted to let someone in that could hurt me!"

"Well isn't that tellin' you something?!"

"What?!"

"That you love this guy!"

"I KNOW!"

 

They both fell silent again and Robert fell back into his chair.

"I know."

 

 

Chas swallowed and remained silent. Robert just stared at the wall, before opening his mouth to speak.

 

"I told him."

Chas's eyes widened, and then fell into a sympathetic gaze.

"And yeah, if you didn't already figure it out, he didn't take it well."

"Oh love..."

 

"It's over now."

"And do you want it to be?"

"Does it matter?"

"'Course it does. I mean, I never thought I'd be sitting here, listening to Robert flamin' Sugden tell me he's fallen in love with a bloke!"

Robert chuckled lightly.

"So what is it, will he not leave his boyfriend?"

"Er.."

"What?"

"Well...it's not a he, it's a she."

"He has a girlfriend?!"

"A fiancé"

"Shit."

"Yeah."

 

"So.. he's a closet case?"

"Oi-"

"-Sorry!"

"He's denying who he is 'cause he thinks he owes his life to her, thinks that means he has to settle in a relationship with her 'cause she fancied him."

Chas raised an eyebrow, before shaking her head.

"So.. do you think he loves you too?"

"Honestly? No. I.. I think, sometimes he might do. Small moments. I definitely know there's more there than just sex, no one can be like that and not mean it. But then again, he seems to have perfected lying recently so what the hell do I know. Probably don't know a damn thing about him really."

 "Looks like he's taken a leaf out of you're old book then."

He huffed a laugh. "Yeah.. s'pose this is karma for being a dick to everyone I've been with in the past."

 

They both fell silent before Chas took his mug and stood up.

"What you gonna do?"

Robert looked up at her then down again.

"Nothin'. I'm gonna move on with my life. I don't need him."

Chas furrowed her brow.

"You sure that's the best option?"

"It's the only option. Like you said.. I'm Robert Sugden."

 

He stood up and left the room abruptly, Chas sighing as the door closed. She frowned slightly...

 

No... it couldn't be...

 

She shook her head and stood up, washing her mug.

 

 

*

 

Robert walked outside and took a deep breath of the fresh air. He looked back at the pub, and then looked down at his feet. Suddenly, he pulled out his phone and filtered through his contacts, pressing against the one he desired and placing the phone to his ear.

 

_"Hello?"_

"Mark?"

_"Robert? Hi!"_

"Yeah hi.. just wondered.. what're you doing now?"

_"Nothin'... just down at the garage why?"_

"Well.. you busy? Fancy a drink at the pub now?"

_"Er.. yeah sure, I've just finished this car so I'll close up and come over."_

"Great, I'll have a pint waiting."

_"O-Okay.. bye."_

"Yeah bye."

 

Robert hung up the phone and sighed.

 

 

*

 

Charlotte was just drinking her wine when Aaron snuck up behind her and made her jump. She slapped him lightly as she laughed and then turned back to the bar.

"Just been telling Diane about our news!"

"Oh have you now!" he smiled.

"Well yeah, we want everyone to know we're gonna have a fairytale ending don't we?"

"If you say so" he laughed, kissing her cheek.

 

Just as their laughter simmerred, Robert entered and approached the bar. Aaron's smile faded and he frowned, looking away from Robert.

 

"A pint when you're ready Diane."

Diane nodded at him and he looked over at Aaron momentarily, laughing slightly before sitting down in a booth at the opposite end of the pub.

Aaron turned back to Charlotte and wrapped his arm around her.

"You fancy going home?"

"What?" she frowned. "I've only been here half an hour! I fancied a late one!"

Aaron sighed and sat down on the stool beside her.

"Fine then."

 

 

 *

 

 

Even at opposite ends of the bar, it seemed neither of them could stop themselves from stealing glances at one another, scowling, glaring and sneering at one another without the other knowing. Aaron was slumped at the bar with his head down when Mark walked in, looking around before finding Robert.

"Hey!"

Robert stood up and walked to the bar, Mark joining him.

"Two pints please Diane!"

 

Aaron looked up as he heard Robert's voice and clenched his jaw when he saw Mark standing close by.

"Sure thing, I'll bring them over."

Robert smiled and put his hand on the small of Mark's back, the action causing Mark to jump slightly before smiling. They went and sat in the booth, Robert with a smug grin as he gave Aaron a quick glance.

 

Aaron swallowed and frowned, downing the rest of his pint before slamming his glass down.

Charlotte frowned and tapped his shoulder.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothin'" he grunted, nodding his glass at Diane to indicate another.

Charlotte shook her head, currently enthralled with her phone.

 

Diane placed down the two pints and Robert smiled at her. Both he and Mark took a quick sip before Mark looked around.

"So... was there a reason you asked me here?"

Robert placed his hands on the table and nodded.

"Yeah.. look, I wanted to apologise about the last time-"

"-It's fine.. honestly."

 

Robert could tell it wasn't by the uncomfortable look Mark's eyes. They'd organised to go on a date a few weeks back which they went on but Robert ended up getting plastered before the main course even made it to the table. He'd done his best to put on a brave face, acted like he was into it but in total honesty he was just forcing himself to move on. He knew that it was cruel to Mark and that he shouldn't lead him on, but he just did what he always did and acted like he wasn't feeling the way he actually was. Seemed his mind was fully aware of the fact and he'd been drinking heavily since he sat down. The night ended with Mark carrying Robert home and dumping him on the sofa, a disgruntled Diane having to look after him. They'd not spoken since other than an apology text from Robert to Mark, but Mark never responded and he'd been out of town again since then.

 

"It's not.. I was an idiot. I was just... nervous, I guess."

 

Well, he wasn't, but if he wanted Mark on his knees later, he'd sure as hell make it seem like he had been.

 

"N-Nervous?"

"Yeah." he smiled faintly. "I... really like you."

Mark seemed taken aback, at least Robert guessed from his sudden excessive blinking.

"I.. I didn't think-"

"-I'm an idiot sometimes, I close off so people can't get in. Guess that's what I did with you too."

 

Mark smiled faintly at him. Robert smiled back then quickly glanced over to Aaron, who was watching them through his pint glass. Robert just smirked discreetly before grabbing Mark's hand in his own.

Mark looked down at their hands with a furrowed brow, and before he knew it, Robert had leaned in and kissed him.

 

Aaron felt his anger rise and if he could, he'd probably throw his pint glass at Mark's stupid fat face. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheek and looked down again.

Robert was still kissing Mark and quickly glanced over to Aaron. He saw him looking disgruntled and he smiled, breaking away from the kiss.

 

Mark stuttered slightly before laughing and clearing his throat.

"T-that was... yeah."

Robert smirked and leant back in.

"You fancy... coming through the back?"

Mark looked at Robert's suggestive eyes and bit his lip, nodding before standing.

Robert gave one more look to Aaron, who still wasn't looking at them and walked through the back with Mark.

 

With Robert gone Aaron stood up harshly and walked towards the bathroom, not even caring to answer a confused Charlotte who had called him upon standing up.

 

Aaron rushed into the bathroom and hit the door of a bathroom stall hard, the door recoiling against the cubicle and shutting again. He faced the mirror and gripped onto the side, his nostrils flaring and his eyes teared. He looked up at his reflection and was just about to hit the mirror with his fist when he heard footsteps.

 

"You alright in here?"

Aaron looked around and saw his mothers head peaking around the door. She took a quick around before walking in, a furrowed brow.

"Aaron?"

He looked down and swallowed before standing up again and smiling at her.

 

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't it be?"

"Because, I was just in the ladies when I heard a loud bang, sounded like someone kicked a door in or something."

Aaron swallowd again before looking around with confusion.

"Dint here anything."

Chas raised her eyebrow before shaking her head.

"You sure you're alright?"

"Yeah fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno.. you seem-"

"-I'm fine." he answered, feigning nonchalance. "I best go out."

 

He quickly walked past her and she remained rooted on the spot for a few seconds, before turning back and leaving the room.

 

 

Aaron wiped his face, just about to sit back in his seat when he stopped. He saw Adam standing close to Charlotte, both of them with angry expressions.

 _"Great, that's all I need"_ he thought.

 

He walked over, unfortunately the anger from earlier causing him to sound harsher than he meant.

"What d'you want?"

Adam turned to him, his angry expression falling from his face.

"Mate-"

"-I'm not your mate." Aaron frowned.

"Fine then, Aaron.. I just-"

"-Just what? Harassing my girlfriend?"

Adam frowned and looked back at Charlotte then at Aaron.

"What? No. Of course not, I was just comin' to see where you were!"

"Why? Got something else to have a go at me for? Wanna make some more digs?"

"No Aaron!" he shouted. "I c-came to sort stuff out."

"And I told you." Charlotte interrupted. "He doesn't wanna know."

"I think that's up to Aaron ain't it?!" Adam scowled.

"Oi!" Aaron shouted. "Don't you talk to 'er like that!"

"What?! I was comin' to apolo-"

"I don't wanna know to be honest _mate_. So why don't you do one?!"

Adam looked at him and disbelief.

"Why are you bein' like this?!"

 

The raised voices had caused half the pub to stand still and watch the exchange - and had interrupted Robert and Mark in the back room. Robert was just about to rip Mark's clothes off when Mark stopped him, asking him what was going on. Robert didn't care, he was in the mindframe of doing this and didn't want anything to cloud his judgement, only for the voices to get louder. He realized it was Adam and Aaron and sighed harshly in annoyance. He quickly shrugged back on his half-shrugged off jacket and walked through to the bar with Mark behind him. Moments later, Chas appeared from the toilets and stood back - ready to intervene if needed, although she wasn't sure who for. 

 

"I'm not being like owt, I just have no time for your bullshit."

"You know what" he laughed angrily. "I thought putting all this shit behind us, would be best? That.. despite everything, you're still my best mate, and I love ya, and we could move on. But guess now you're with 'er, you don't need anyone else. None of us are good enough anymore for ya eh?!"

Aaron looked away and clenched his jaw. He just wasn't in the mood for another argument, lecture, whatever. He was tired and done of everyone having something to say about him.

" _YOU_ abandoned me! _I_ risked my _whol_ _e_ life, for you, and I didn't hear a _thing_ from ya!"

"And I tried to apologise for that!" he spat. "But you didn't wanna hear it!"

"Cause I was hurt! You have no idea-"

"-You don't have to explain yourself!" Charlotte interrupted, standing beside him.

"If he doesn't wanna know.. he doesn't wanna know. So why don't you run off?"

Adam sneered at her and Robert huffed a laugh.

 

Aaron turned to him violently and tilted his head.

"You got somet you wanna say!?"

Robert laughed again and stepped forward.

 

"Yeah. I do as it happens."

"Yeah well, it's none of _your_ business, so why don't you go back to sucking face with _him_."

Mark looked bewildered and Chas narrowed her eyes.

Robert smirked and walked round the bar to Adam, pulling his arm.

"C'mon, you don't need to deal with him. He ain't worth it."

Adam nodded and began walking away with Robert. Robert froze and turned back around to Aaron.

"Y'know, I find it funny to be honest, how everyone went around saying how strong and brave you were, yet it seems you're just some whipped scared weakling who's being controlled by his girlfriend!"

Aaron blinked away the tears, both him and Robert staring right at each other.

He huffed another laugh and stood back.

"She make all the decisions for you does she? Don't seem to do anything you _really_ want to do!"

They continued glaring at each other, both fully aware what he was really talking about.

 

Robert began walking away again and Aaron opened his mouth to speak.

"You're wrong."

 

Robert stopped moving again and just twisted his head round.

"Yeah, so that why you've not told 'er that you made up with your mum?"

 

Chas looked at Aaron then down at the floor. Aaron looked shocked at first but then repeated his mothers actions.

 

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned and looked at Charlotte, a clear expression of shock on her face.

"After... everything she said? Everything she did to me? To you?"

Aaron wiped a hand over his face and sighed.

"I'm.. I'm sorry."

She shook her head lightly and grabbed her bag.

"You will be."

 

Charlotte left the bar and the room fell silent. Aaron let his tears fall down his face, Chas coming to his side. Aaron flinched slightly, causing her to retract.

He turned to Robert and just looked at him, before walking out the pub.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the long wait! But here is the next chapter! :D

**February 17th**

Aaron woke with a jolt as a fist hit the hotel door hard. He wiped the sleep from his eyes, groaning as he opened the door.

"Well, at least your decent lad. Half expected you to be half cut."

He sighed and let his hand fall from the door frame, rubbing his forehead as he collapsed back onto his bed.

Chas walked into the room and sighed, leaning back against the chest of drawers, remaining silent while watching him.

 

"I'm sorry."

Aaron looked up at her and shook his head.

"You don't need to be sorry. It was my stupid decision not to tell her. You've done nothin' wrong."

"Yeah I know but-"

"-No buts mum. I made this mess, I'll fix it."

 

She smiled faintly at him then walked over and sat beside him.

"Don't know what Robert was flamin' thinking."

Aaron put his head down and shook it slightly. He knew he deserved Robert's anger, he deserved to be called out for his lies. He didn't blame Robert at all. He couldn't even if he tried.

Chas watched him for a few moments.

"You two fallen out over somet?"

Aaron looked at her for a second, then shook his head.

"He's just mad cause I've not made up with Adam."

"Right." she said, not quite believing it, but not exactly knowing it wasn't the truth.

 

"Look, I need to get a shower and get up to Home Farm.. see where the land lies and all that."

"You mean grovel for your life?"

"Yeah" he chuckled. "Somet like that."

"Well, alright then love. Good luck."

 

She felt like she needed to say more, there was so many things she had to say to him, insecurities and worries that she had for him. But she knew who her son was now - she'd only just got him back, meddling in his life would only do more harm than good at the moment.

 

They both stood up and Chas hugged him, Aaron letting her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thanks" he mumbled into her neck, receiving a pat on the back in return.

"I'm your mum, you don't need to thank me."

And with a final smile, she left the room.

 

*

 

With a shower and a tidy, he threw back on his day-old clothes and smartened up the best he can. After paying Val for the room for the night (gaining a boat load of questions that he'd rather not answer), he braced the world again and stepped out into the village.

 

As he began walking towards his car, he stopped slightly as he saw Adam walking towards him. It seemed Adam realized they were about to cross paths, freezing also as he looked up. Their eyes met momentarily before Adam put his head back down, shaking it and then walking over the other side of the road.

"No, Adam wait!"

Aaron crossed over the road and stopped dead in front of him. Adam shuffled on his feet and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Look, if you're here to have another go-"

"-I'm not. I promise."

Adam looked shocked for a moment, not having heard Aaron's calmer voice for sometime. Afterall, all their interactions for the last few months had been cold or angry, with very little else. He looked up at Aaron as Aaron stared back.

 

"I'm... I know. I know I've been hard on ya... I know I've been a tool. I-I understand... if you don't wanna hear... if you don't want me to-"

Aaron was cut off as Adam embraced him, clutching his arms around Aaron's shoulders and pulling him into a bear hug.

 

Aaron tensed slightly at the surprise action, before clasping his arms around Adam tightly, burying his nose into the other mans shoulder and sighing.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I-I'm so sorry for everything. I-I should of.. I should of stuck by you.. I.. I abandoned you-"

Aaron shook his head furiously and pulled back, putting Adam's face between his hands.

"I... I know I blamed you.. I was just upset. It killed mate, I'm.. I'm not gonna lie. B-but I understand.. I understand there was other shit goin' on..I shouldn't of held a grudge-"

"-You deserved to. I was a crap best mate I know that now. I.. I can't even-"

 

Aaron pulled him into another hug, both their eyes teary.

They remained like that for sometime, Aaron having closed his eyes. It was only at the sound of a car door slamming that they jumped apart.

 

"Well, this is nice isn't it."

Aaron looked up and saw Charlotte standing before him, a scowl on her face, but it was evident that even through her expression that she'd been crying too.

"I came down here, to talk. Only to see you're more bothered about making up with everyone else."

"N-no Charlotte.. it wasn't like that!" he stuttered.

"I know your pirorities now! It's not me!"

She turned and was about to climb back into her car but Aaron held onto the door, her unable to close it.

"NO! L-lets just go home.. I'll explain everything!"

 

She stared at him for a few seconds, looking at him and then Adam, then back to him.

"Fine. Home, now."

 

And with that she climbed back into the car and drove off. Aaron sighed and rubbed his head again before turning back to Adam.

"L-look.. I've gotta sort this out. B-but.. I was wondering..."

"Pint, tonight?"

Aaron smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. That's if she hasn't strung me up."

"Nah lad, you'll be sound." he winked.

Aaron smiled again and turned around, walking off towards his car.

 

*

 

He took somewhat of a slow drive back to Home Farm. Honestly, he wasn't really sure why he kept it from her - although he supposed he had kept much bigger things from her recently. It scared him how many lies he'd told her, the things he'd hidden - it wasn't like him, or at least he thought it wasn't. Now he thought about it, he wasn't sure if he was scared at the fact that it wasn't like him - or if it was.

 

He pulled up back home, taking a few moments to breathe. He hadn't a clue how to explain it. Keeping from her that he'd made up with his own mum was clearly a big deal to her, afterall, her and Chas hadn't gotten along from before they'd even met. Aaron had poisoned Charlotte's mind only the bad and none of the good, he knew that now. But he was angry before, he had no idea he'd even see his mum again. But the fact was is that she had supported him in his hate, his pain and sadness. She only knew what he'd told him and she felt his pain. He supposed looking back, he understood why she was so mad that he'd made up with her.

 

He walked into the house, placing down his keys. He gingerly entered the kitchen, Charlotte sat at the table with a coffee.

 

"Your dad out?"

She nodded, not looking up from her coffee.

"I said we needed space to talk."

Aaron nodded and walked over towards her, stopping at the opposite end of the table. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not knowing how to start.

 

Charlotte just huffed a laugh and shook her head.

"C'mon then, you said you'd explain. Explain why for months you've done nothing but despise her, slag her off to me, to everyone, and then suddenly made up with her and kept it from me. Make me look like a fool in front of everyone for supporting you. Defending you against the woman that has abandoned you and cast you aside time and time again."

 

He remained silent, trying to find the words.

"I-It.. it wasn't like I was not going to tell you. I-I... I just wanted to sort things out. Make the peace, for all our sakes."

 

"-Don't pretend you did it for me! Or anyone other than yourself! You didn't want to look like the bad guy so you painted me as it instead!"

He shook his head.

"No, that's not how it was! I-I wanted everything to be sorted out.. so we could live here in peace!"

"I've told you time and time again, I don't need to associate with them! I've seen first-hand what they're like and I don't want that in my life! If you can't understand that, then you know where the door is!"

"T-they're my family!"

"A-and what?! What am I?! Am I not your family now?!"

"YES!" he shouted, walking up to her and grabbing her hands. "You're.. my world. I-I can't loose you!"

She pulled her hands away and tucked them together on her lap, turning her face away.

 

"I-It's not even that you lied... it's that you felt you had to keep it from me. I-I.. I defended you, I stood by you! When you were hurt, I comforted you!"

"I know, I know and I'm sorry!"

"You're not!" she screamed. "If you were sorry you wouldn't of done it! You know how I feel about it yet you did it anyway!"

 

He shook his head and paced the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry I lied. I-I'm sorry I kept it from you. B-but I n-never did it to hurt you!"

"But you did." she sniffed. "You know... you've been so different lately; distant, violent towards people. I-I.. I'm just wondering if the man I loved was ever there at all."

Aaron stood wide eyed in front of her.

"If... that man even existed. O-or if this, _this_ , who we've been seeing, is truly the man underneath."

"C-char-"

 

"No. Aaron. Y-You need to be honest with me. I-is this what you want? Me and you? O-or not?"

They stood in silence for a few moments, both staring at each other.

"I-I think we should have some space... some time apart. I-I need time t-to think. And.. I think you do too."

"T-the wedding is in just over two weeks-"

"-I know." she said calmly. "A-and as soon as you've figured out what you want... what you really want, from me, from your family... then we'll see what happens."

 

He nodded slowly, wiping his tears while backing out of the room.

 

*

 

"So, tomorrow then?"

Robert leant back against the door frame and folded his arms.

"Yeah, if that's alright with you?"

Mark smiled at him. "Y-yeah. Perfect."

Robert smiled at him again.

"Tomorrow then."

Mark nodded, walking away with his hands shoved in his pockets. Robert watched him as he went out of his view, before frowning as he saw Aaron's car pull up.

 

He rolled his eyes and remained still as Aaron climbed out of the car and walked up to him.

 

"Your mums out."

"I-I'm not here to see her."

"Who then? Diane? Vic?"

"No.. you."

Robert shrugged with nonchalance.

"C'mon then, I'm all ears."

 

Aaron looked at Robert for a few moments, not quite understand his calm mood. He let his head fall then raised it again.

"I-I know why you did it. W-why you told her-"

"-Yeah, cause you're lying to her."

"I know."

"-And there was a lot more I could say."

"-I KNOW!" he shouted, then wiped his face.

"-A-and I get it yeah? Y-you're angry with me.."

"I'm not angry." he shrugged again. "I don't care what little drama you've got going on."

Aaron furrowed his brow for a moment, then began talking again.

"Fine.. but I'm just sayin'... I'm not.. mad or anything."

 

Robert laughed and threw his head back.

"And you think I care if you're mad or not? I couldn't give two shits mate."

Aaron frowned again and took a step closer.

"Why are you bein' like this?"

"Like what Aaron? Like what?"

"T-this! L-like it doesn't matter at all!"

"-It doesn't. I'm done with it. We were nothin' remember? Just a few hookups."

"R-rob-"

"I mean I've moved on haven't I? I'm with Mark now."

 

Aaron clenched his jaw and looked away.

"Yeah, cause that's not convenient is it."

Robert frowned and took a step closer.

"Excuse me?"

"What? You fallin' into bed with the first guy you see? That's not just a little bit coincidental is it not?"

"You know nothin'"

"I know you're stringing that lad along!"

Robert shook his head and grabbed Aaron's coat.

"You'd know all about stringing people along now wouldn't you!"

He pushed Aaron back, Aaron straigtening his coat again.

"T-that's different! I-I didn't just.."

"-Didn't what?! Just cheat on her? You think cause you fucked a man instead of another woman it doesn't count?!"

"N-No."

"-Then what Aaron? Hmm? What?"

 

Aaron shook his head.

 

"L-look.. I came here.. I came here to apologise. F-for everything. F-for the hotel-"

"-Save it! I don't wanna hear it!"

"Rob-"

"-No! I know why you're here." he laughed. "She chucked you out so you'd thought you'd come running, is that it?"

"What?! No!"

"Suddenly I'm good enough to associate with now the meal tickets had enough of ya? Finally seen some of the real Aaron and decided she doesn't like who she see's?! Not who she thought he was?!"

Aaron clenched his jaw and looked away.

"So spare me the apologies will ya! Save it for someone who gives a fuck!"

 

Robert shoved his hands in his pockets and walked past Aaron.

Aaron shook his head again, wiping away his fresh tears. He turned around and looked at Robert who was walking away.

 

"I... I can't do t-this.."

Robert sighed and turned back around to face him.

"What Aaron?! What _can't_ you do!"

"THIS!" he cried. "Pretend.. pretend like I-I don't..."

Robert stared at him angrily and shrugged his shoulders.

"WHAT!"

 

Aaron quickly stepped across the room and pulled Robert in, kissing him desperately. Robert's body tensed until he finally found his bearings and fell into the kiss, pulling Aaron closer to him. They both gasped for air as they clung to one another, grabbing at each others clothes. Robert walked them back and Aaron's back hit the cold stone wall with a thud; he wasn't even given time to recover before Robert returned their lips together.

 

Aaron finally pulled away and stared at Robert, panting heavily.

 

"Y-you're not second... I-just...I-I can't pretend... like I don't... I'm not falling for ya... that I _haven't_ already..."

 

Robert swallowed and looked at Aaron again. Aaron pushed their foreheads together and sighed.

 

"L-Let's go away."

Robert pulled back with a shocked expression.

 

"W-what did you say?"

"Let's go.. me and you. J-just for a bit."

"W-what?! Leave?! Run away?!"

"No! No...just... I need to sort my head out. Please Robert... just us, a few days?"

 

He pulled on Robert's jacket and brought him in closer, peering into his eyes.

"Please."

 

Robert stared down to Aaron and swallowed. He smiled faintly and raised his hands to the back of Aaron's neck, tangling some fingers in the younger mans hair. He stayed staring for a few moments, until he closed the gap and kissed Aaron gently on the lips, their foreheads leaning against one another.

"C'mon" he kissed. "Get in."


	21. Chapter 21

** February 18th**

It was the early hours when they arrived at their destination. Aaron had driven them a long way from Emmerdale, telling Robert he knew a place they could go. To say Robert was aprehensive was an understatement, he wasn't gonna sit here and pretend like he was sure what this trip would acheive. Half of him expected Aaron to get half way and turn back, or throw him out of the car in the middle of nowhere. But instead, Robert woke as Aaron gently shook him to tell him they'd arrived.

 

Robert opened his eyes and looked out the windscreen at the big wooden building in front of him, encircled by trees.

"Where is this?"

Aaron looked out with a small smile and a sigh.

"This is home from home I guess."

Robert looked at him confused.

"This is where we used to live... still own it but it's gonna be sold soon. Couldn't think of a better place for us to go."

 

Robert scoffed in his mind - he wasn't sure Aaron bringing his lover to his fiancé's old house would of been the best choice, but he ran with it.

 

Aaron climbed out of the car and Robert followed, only just now realizing he'd not brought anything with him.

"Shit, I've not got any stuff though?"

"Don't worry." Aaron smiled. "I've got a bit of stuff here still. I had to come down for a few meetings since we moved so it's only my stuff still in the house."

Robert nodded and peered around once more.

 

The house wasn't exactly what he pictured Simon and Charlotte living in, it wasn't particularly grand or fancy from the outside, although it did seem quite huge, only one story. It really did seem like it was in the middle of the woods, but Robert could hear the sound of traffic faintly, and also what sounded like the sea. The place they drove up from was a long barked drive, and a large wooden gate at the end, that he could only just see from standing outside the house. The house itself was wooden, and several large glass windows, which his immediate thought must be a bugger to clean.

Aaron cleared his throat and Robert realized he'd just been staring. He laughed slightly before walking forward, Aaron leading him into the house.

 

Now he was inside, Robert could definitely see the appeal.

 

It was quite modern inside, and very open plan. It very much looked like an American lodge house you'd see in films, a big fireplace with a comfy sofa and a bearskin rug. The kitchen was emmaculate and white, the dining area with a long solid wood table. There were several rooms leading off from the main area, which Robert presumed would be bedrooms and bathrooms.

 

Robert looked around then sat against the back of the sofa, folding his arms and watched Aaron, who'd just put his own bag down.

 

"Well, what are you thinking?"

Aaron looked at him, not really sure what he was thinking. The fact was he hadn't been thinking, not really. All he knew is that he couldn't keep pretending that the feelings he had for Robert weren't there and he needed time to sort his head out - being in Emmerdale wouldn't of helped matters.

Aaron looked around and then stood beside Robert, also leaning against the back of the sofa.

"A few days, if you want? I mean.. I-I think it'd be good if we just had a few days, just us, y'know?"

Robert nodded with a small smile.

"But let's not get into anything heavy yeah? Just.. enjoy time together for a bit? Wait till the end to get into anything?"

Robert nodded again, causing Aaron to let out a laugh.

"Robert Sugden lost his voice eh?"

Robert laughed and shook his head.

"Just didn't expect I'd be doing this when I woke up this morning."

 

Aaron watched him and looked down, before edging closer.

"T-this, is okay isn't it? I mean.. us, here?"

Robert nodded and pulled Aaron in front of him.

"Yeah. I think we could both do with sorting out in here." he whispered, pointing to both their heads. "Let's just figure it out yeah?"

Aaron nodded, before closing his eyes and pressing his lips onto Robert's. Robert sighed in contentment before pulling away.

"This place got a bed?"

 

 

**

 

 

 

The next few days had been.. perfect.

 

After having a long sleep upon arriving, they'd woken later that afternoon and ordered a takeaway, deciding to just sit around and watch TV. It was certainly a whole new thing for them, doing anything but screwing around. While they sat together, they'd spoken about everything and anything - life, jobs, their past, whatever they felt like. It was certainly freeing for Robert - he wasn't the type of person to really open up but it seemed when it came to Aaron or involved Aaron he was a book easily opened. And it was also refreshing for him to see Aaron open up somewhat - the future wasn't broached on, a topic they wanted to steer clear of until the last day. At the end of the night, they went to bed, side-by-side. No sex, no blowjob or crafty handjob. Part of it was just due to the stress of the last few days, but it seemed like it was also just the fact that they'd never been like this before - it felt like a normal couple on a normal holiday, sleeping in the same bed.

 

The next day they ventured out a bit. Robert was right - there was a beach. The winter air may have dulled down so it was still cold somewhat, so they weren't going around laying in the sun and making sandcastles. But going for a walk, seeing places around, and then eventually heading into town and seeing some shops. Aaron bought Robert some clothes - despite Robert's protests, but the fact was, Aaron's clothes were a little snug for him. They'd ended up out all day, eating out for lunch and then again for tea. When they returned to the lodge, well, let's just say clothes weren't needed when they walked through the door.

 

The third day was... sex. Literally. In every room, on every surface - neither of them could say how many times they'd came by the end of it. When they weren't fucking, they just laid around, enjoying each other, naked around the house. Joking, laughing. It seemed like they never weren't touching, or kissing, or somehow interacting. As the sun began to set, they both decided that tomorrow, they'd take time apart. The last few days were amazing for both of them but neither was blind to see it couldn't always be like this. They needed time apart to figure out what they wanted. If that was something together, or apart, would be determined.

 

Basically, by the end of the next day, they'd be deciding if there was even a 'them'.

 

 

**

 

 

** February 21st  
**

Robert stirred as he felt a hand on his head. When he opened his eyes, he found Aaron kneeled at the side of the bed, and smiled at him.

"Morning."

"Morning."

"Look.. I'm gonna head out... give us some space. I've got my phone so if you need anything, just call... I'll get us something for tea, thought it'd be best if we just stay here and talk yeah?"

Robert swallowed and nodded. "Okay."

 

Aaron smiled at him then pushed his lips to Robert's. They remained kissing for some time, before Aaron pulled away.

"I'll see you later then."

 

Aaron got up and walked out of the room, smiling at Robert as he did so.

 

Robert sat up and sighed, stretching. He looked around the room and then frowned.

 

Decision time.

 

*

 

Aaron had been walking for a good half an hour. When he lived here before, he often just walked around the town, it was a tourist hotspot and had loads of walking areas. It helped him clear his head and think about things. Then, it was thinking about his life, Emmerdale, his friends, his family, Charlotte, Simon, his choices... everything. He always felt at peace here because it was the place he ended up after prison. The place he felt his life slip away, and the place he felt salvation. He was never a religious person or any of that crap but it really did feel like his sanctuary. Walking around, he had memories of his time with Charlotte, their walks, their days out together.. but then he thought of him and Robert, the time they spent together the last few days.

 

Charlotte. Robert.

Robert. Charlotte.

Robert.

Charlotte.

Charlotte.

Robert.

 

He continued walking until he came upon the beach again, looking out to the sea. He sat in the sand and just dug his fingers into it, sitting back with his eyes closed.

 

He loved Charlotte. Absolutely. His gratitude towards her was unmeasurable. She was beautiful, gorgeous, sweet, kind, loving. She was an amazing woman who had given him so much and made him the man he was today. Aaron could safely say that without her, he wouldn't be stood here today. But then she had her faults, just like everyone. Her feelings towards his family, his friends back in Emmerdale. Her feelings towards loyalty and what that meant. What her idea of a life was, and how it should be spent. They had more differences than he could count, but that'd changed right? Aaron had changed himself for her, he'd changed himself to be who she wanted. Be the man she deserved, because she did right? She deserved a man that loved her, that cherished her, that worshipped the ground she walked on. And he was that man.

 

 

Until Robert.

 

 

Robert.. had made Aaron something he hated. He made him a cheater, a liar, a scumbag. Before Robert Aaron wouldn't of dreamed on cheating on Charlotte, he wouldn't of dreamed of hurting her in anyway. Honesty and trust are the key to a relationship, completely.

 

But it wasn't Robert's fault was it? Robert didn't make him into anything.... it was his feelings for Robert that changed him. It was Aaron that caused that change.

 

But was that a bad thing? That his feelings towards Robert had brought that out of him? That showed that in truth.. he wasn't the man Charlotte deserved? That.. Aaron Livesy isn't the man he appears to be behind the cars and fancy suits. He wasn't the man who didn't fit in in that big house, didn't _deserve_ to be that man.

 

Was _this_ who Aaron Livesy really was? Was the man he became, the man on Charlotte's arm, the person he's grown to become, or changed to become? And was it too late to change back? Did he even want to change back?

 

Aaron stood up and stared out to the sea once more, before walking back along the beach.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron returned home, shopping bags in hand. He opened the door and stumbled in and some of the contents of the bags falling on the floor, Robert laughing at him from his place on the sofa and walking over. They both laughed as Robert picked up the stray items and put them in the kitchen.

"So.. what we eating?"

"Steak and chips!"

Robert nodded and folded his arms.

"Good choice. Got a way to go to beat Marlon's though!"

"Pfft." Aaron smirked. "Marlon's got nothin' on me!"

Robert laughed and got them both a beer out.

"So.. need any help?"

"Nope." Aaron smiled. "You just go make yourself look pretty and dinner'll be done in an hour."

Robert nodded again, passing Aaron his beer and kissing his hair. Aaron closed his eyes and smiled at Robert again before he walked off.

 

**

 

"Dinner is served!"

Robert looked down at his plate and smiled.

"Gotta be honest, I expected charcoal."

"Hey, who said I couldn't cook?"

"I just presumed living in a place like Home Farm you'd have chef's."

"Nah mate, all me!"

 

Aaron sat down and then pointed to Robert's plate with his knife and fork.

"Go on then, before it gets cold!"

 

**

 

 Robert placed down his cutlery and rubbed his stomach.

"Marlon better watch out then."

Aaron laughed and stood up, taking their plates. Robert watched him as he walked to the kitchen and then faced to the table again. Aaron put the plates in the sink and glanced over to Robert, before taking a deep breath and sitting back down.

 

"So..."

"So." Robert smiled nervously. "Did... did you have a good think?" he asked, placing his hands on the table and wrapping them together.

Aaron nodded.

"Yeah... it was good. Cleared a few things up."

Robert nodded back and Aaron looked at him.

"H-how about you?"

Robert looked down and then looked straight at Aaron again, shrugging.

"I didn't need to. I know what I want."

Aaron bit his lip and looked down, fiddling with his glass.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Robert smiled. "But, I need to know from you first."

 

Aaron swallowed and wrapped his hands together, taking a moment.

 

 

"I... when I came back, the last thing I wanted to do was relive the past. Returning to Emmerdale meant facing all those demons I thought I'd got rid of... but I hadn't, I'd just brushed them under the carpet, pushed them to the back of my mind."

 

He looked at Robert and swallowed.

 

"Charlotte saved me. It's as simple as that. She did something she didn't have to do, and for that I'll always love her. I'll always be grateful to her for that."

 

Robert nodded, his stomach in knots.

 

"I... I hate myself... for what I've done to her. What _I_ have done to her, not me, or us, me. I-I... I lied to the woman I'm supposed to love, I cheated, and betrayed her completely. And I can't forgive myself for that."

 

Robert sighed and sat back in his chair. All he could think was that this was the end.

 

"But... maybe... I lied, and I cheated... because it's not what I wanted. Maybe... maybe I wanted to be the man for her, because I felt I had no other option. And you were right... maybe I stayed with her because I made her happy."

 

He took a deep breath and sat forward.

 

"I don't make her happy... the man, the man I'm pretending to be does that. A-and I don't think I can keep that up anymore. B-because... well, because..."

 

 

Robert looked at Aaron who was staring at him with tears in his eyes.

 

"I.... I love you. A-and loving you means that.. that I have to decide, to continue being that man, the man she wants, or I can be the man I am.. the man I am with you. B-because even though I become a man I hate, that's not because of you is it? Because when I'm with you... I'm me. I'm happy, I'm.. not second guessing myself. You don't have any expectations of me other than to be who I am, and be with you. Y-you make me want my family back, my friends, have the life I had before prison, before Charlotte. Y-you make everything better..."

 

Robert wiped his face and looked straight back at Aaron again.

 

"So... what are you saying Aaron?"

Aaron stood up and walked over to Robert, pulling his chair round and leaning down to him.

"I'm saying... I want this. Me, and you. I wanna be me again. I-I don't wanna lie to anyone anymore, I just wanna be honest."

Robert swallowed and looked at Aaron's lips with a hopeful grin.

"Yeah?"

Aaron nodded and grinned back.

"Yeah."

 

Robert laughed and pulled Aaron into a kiss, pulling him down so Aaron straddled his thighs. They fell into a rhythm of kisses before Robert pulled away and pushed their foreheads together.

"I love you too."

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arms around Robert's neck. Robert slid his hands down Aaron's back then cupped his arse, before resting them under Aaron's thighs. Aaron began to unbutton Robert's shirt and then pulled it off, before doing the same with his own, wrapping his arms back around Robert's neck when he finished. Robert picked Aaron up, not breaking the contact between their lips and carried Aaron through the house into the bedroom. He slowly placed Aaron down, before kissing down his chest and unbuttoning both their jeans. Aaron picked his hips up for Robert to peel off his jeans and underwear in one swift movement. He stood up and Aaron leaned on his elbows as Robert took off his own jeans, before pushing himself down back on Aaron.

 

They kissed for several minutes before Aaron rolled them over, kissing down Robert's neck, then his chest, before settling himself between Robert's thighs. He looked up to Robert and smirked before kissing around his dick, darting his tongue to wet the skin before licking a stripe up his length and taking him in his mouth. Robert leaned on one elbow and watched Aaron work before threading his hand in Aaron's hair and guiding his movements, willing Aaron to take him further in his mouth. Aaron did so willingly, taking his time to suck on the head of Robert's dick, massage his balls with his hands and tongue before pulling off of him. Robert smirked and pulled Aaron up into a kiss before rolling him onto his back, reaching over to the drawers and pulling out a condom and some lube.

 

Aaron gasped as Robert's first finger entered him, slowly opening him up. They breathed into each others mouths, foreheads together as Robert added a second then a third finger.

"I-I want you n-now."

Robert kissed him and pulled his fingers free.

"Whatever you say."

 

He knelt up and picked up the condom, unwrapping it. Aaron took it from his hands and then rolled it onto Robert's hard length, causing Robert to throw his head back in pleasure.

 

Aaron laid back as Robert lined himself up, both of them groaning as he entered him, clutching at his arm. Robert smiled and leaned down to Aaron, pushing their lips together as he filled him completely. Aaron's eyes rolled back as Robert pulled out and pushed his way back in, before beginning to quicken his movements.

 

Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert in a tight grip as Robert's thrusts hit him harder, Aaron moving his hips to meet his movements.

"Oh.. _fuck!_ " Robert cried, slowing down and grinding his hips against Aaron, Aaron writhing as Robert filled his hole. Robert pushed their lips together again before quickening his pace once more, moaning and groaning against one another, the sound of skin-slapping skin filling the room. He took hold of Aaron's hard length and jerked him in time with his own thrusts, Aaron's hand on top of his own.

 

"Y-you're mine. You're mine." he panted.

"Yea-"

"-Say it. Say it." Robert begged, pushing their heads together hard.

"I-I'm yours, I-I'm.. fuc-Rob-"

Aaron stilled and came over Robert's fist, Robert continuing his thrusts until he threw his head back and cried out, slowing his movements until he came to a halt. He kissed Aaron deeply again while slowly pulling out, pulling the condom off and throwing it towards the bin.

 

Robert moved and laid beside Aaron who kissed his shoulder. Robert tucked one of his arms under his head, the other playing with Aaron's hair.

Aaron swallowed and turned to Robert.

"What about Mark?"

Robert turned to him and frowned.

"What about him?"

"Well.. you and him-"

"-We're not anything... I mean... he's a nice guy, but there was only one reason I was pushing something with him."

"Y-yeah?"

Robert leaned over Aaron and smiled.

"Yeah. You."

He pushed his lips to Aaron then laid back down.

"I thought if I pushed something with him, pushed my feelings for you away.. then I'd be okay. Thing is, you're kind of hard to get over." he laughed.

Aaron grinned and tangled their fingers together.

"You don't have to.. you have me."

Robert closed his eyes and smiled, before turning to Aaron once more.

 

"So... what now?"

 

Aaron leant over to Robert and kissed his chest.

"I'm gonna leave her. For you."


	22. Chapter 22

**February 23rd**

Aaron stopped the car as they arrived outside the village, turning off the engine, leaning back in the seat and sighing before turning his head to face Robert.

Robert turned his own head and smiled, caressing Aaron's cheek.

Aaron went to speak but Robert cut him off with a kiss, sensing his anxiousness.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

Aaron pressed his forehead to Robert's and kissed him again.

"I know... I-I just.. it's not gonna be easy."

"What isn't?" Robert frowned.

"Hurting her... I mean, I-I know who I want, but h-hurting her is still-"

"-I know its sincerity might be lost with it coming from me, but it'll be better in the long run... she'll thank you some day."

Aaron laughed faintly. "I'm sure she will, once she's done castrating me."

Robert pulled back with mock disgust. "Well then don't bother coming to me then, I don't want you without-"

Aaron pushed his lips to Roberts and laughed.

"Shut up alright!"

 

They pulled away and Aaron looked forward.

 

"Right, I'll go home and tell her... I mean, what happens after?"

Robert sighed.

"You can stay at the pub? I doubt your mum or Diane will put up a fight. I'll just have to deal with your ass around all the time."

Aaron laughed and looked at him again.

"I love you."

Robert grinned and kissed him.

"I love you too."

 

He pulled away once more and smiled, climbing out of the car. He stuck his head back in briefly.

"Good luck!"

 

He shut the door and began walking, turning back and smiling at Aaron.

 

Aaron smiled back, and when Robert went out of view, he sighed heavily. He knew it'd be hard - the last thing he wanted in any of this was to hurt Charlotte. Yes, that's what he'd done, but still, it wasn't intentional. Falling for Robert _had_ just happened, he didn't go looking for it or seeked it out, it seeked him out, them out. Maybe Robert was right, maybe it was best she knew now, rather than later. If he explained, she'd understand, right?

 

Nerves set in and he clutched the steering wheel, his knuckles turrning white from the pressure. But then he thought of Robert - him and Robert, together. _Happy_. 

 

He switched the ignition on, and turned around, driving towards Home Farm.

 

**

 

Robert walked into the Woolpack and immediately spotted Diane, who placed her hands on her hips.

"Robert Jacob Sugden where the _hell_ have you been?!"

Robert stepped back slightly.

"I forgot I was 10 years old.. and anyway, I text you!"

"-You go swanning off for days and all we get is a text?! You didn't even tell us you were going anywhere?!"

"I didn't know! It was a spur of the moment thing.. I went to see a mate."

"A mate eh?" Chas interrupted, eying him suspiciously.

"Yeah, a mate." he smiled.

 

He walked around the bar and went into the back, Chas watching him as he did so. She told Diane to mind the bar before following him, shutting the door between the pub and the back room.

 

"So.. this mate, do we, uh, know him?"

Robert busied himself making a coffee and turned back momentarily to acknowledge her.

"Nah, a mate from a while back."

"What spurred you to just up and leave without notice?"

"H-he needed me that's all."

Chas nodded unconvinced and walked over to the sofa. She noticed Robert's bags which were open, and spied something.

 

"These clothes are quite fancy for you aren't they?" she aksed, picking out a shirt.

Robert turned around with a smile.

"Thought I'd treat myself."

"Did you?" she nodded. "Not this _mate_ then, buying you stuff?"

"No" he frowned.

 

Chas sat on the edge of the sofa and folded her arms.

 

"It's funny, Aaron went away quite quickly too."

Robert took a sip of his coffee and nodded.

"Really? Strange."

"Yeah it is.." she continued. "I thought he was with Charlotte, but turns out she went away the day after to some spa place, no Aaron with her."

Robert nodded again slowly.

"Heck of a coincidence that!" he laughed.

 

"Don't give me that!" she started, standing up. "You and Aaron.. how long?!"

"What?!" he frowned.

"Don't give me that Sugden! How long have you and my son being sleeping together?!"

"Chas, that's crazy!"

"No.. it's not. Not when I think about it. You were at the pub that morning, just you and Aaron.. and then you told me you had been seeing some man with a fiancé... your two moods seem to always be the same, you're either both happy, or agitated. I-I thought maybe, but I didn't actually expect it to be flippin' true!" she shouted.

"Please Chas, keep it down"

"You're sleeping with my engaged son! You want me just to calm down?!"

"J-just let me explain!"

 

She fell silent and sat back on the chair. Robert sat in the chair opposite and sighed.

 

"Yes... me and Aaron have been having an affair."

"Since?" she interrupted.

"December."

 

She threw her head back shaking it, before she sat forward, an expression of shock.

 

"Wait... you... you told me you loved this guy... y-you love my Aaron?"

Robert looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, I do. I really do."

 

Chas stood up and began pacing the room.

"For god sake Robert, what the hell-"

 

"-He loves me too."

 

Chas stopped and looked at him.

 

"We love each other, Chas. A-and that's why we went away... He's decided."

 

"Decided? Decided what?"

 

Robert looked at her and stood up.

"He's leaving her. Today."

 

Chas looked at him, shocked.

 

**

 

"Hello?"

 

Aaron walked into the house, placing his bag down and looking around. He checked the living room and the kitchen, but no sign of Charlotte. After checking the rest of the downstairs, she was nowhere to be found. It was only when he was to make for the stairs that Simon appeared.

 

"Oh you're back then." he frowned.

"Y-yeah. Is she-"

"-She's away until tomorrow. Gone to a spa."

"Right" he nodded.

 

Simon stared at him before folding his arms.

"So where have you been?"

"Oh.. uh, j-just up to the old house. Think we needed a few days apart, to be by ourselves."

"What you needed to do was make it up to my daughter."

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah, look, what time is she back tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why?"

"I-I just need to talk to her about something."

 

Simon frowned as he watched Aaron. He was very skittish, on edge, that much he could tell. He looked nervous almost.

 

"To apologise?" he asked.

Aaron swallowed and looked down.

"J-just need to speak to her about stuff, that's all."

Simon frowned as Aaron pulled out his phone, seemingly texting someone. He pushed his phone in his pocket loosely and looked up to Simon.

"L-look I'm just gonna pop out for a few hours yeah? I'll be back later."

"You've just come bac-"

 

Aaron was already out of the door, and Simon soon realized his phone had fallen on the floor in his haste to leave. He picked it up and put it on the cabinet beside the door, before narrowing his eyes. Something wasn't right... he could tell...

 

**

 

"Y-you're kidding me right?!"

"What?" Robert frowned.

"I mean, he's just gonna what? Tell her he's leaving her for you and that's it?"

"Well yeah. What else is he gonna do?!"

Chas sighed and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Robert... Charlotte and Simon aren't just going to, accept this! They're gonna be gunning for him! Y-you're not just gonna live happily ever after!"

"What they gonna do?" he laughed. "She's not the first person to be cheated on. She's gonna have to deal with it."

"Robert!" she shouted. "I could not be more happy that my son is being honest with himself... that's all I've wanted. But you cannot tell me this is a good idea for this to happen! For him to just, up and leave her for you! Y-you need to think about this properly, make a plan!"

"I-"

Robert stopped as his phone buzzed. He quickly looked, finding a text from Aaron.

 

_Need to talk, I'll be at back of pub in 5?_

 

Robert pushed the phone back in his pocket and shook his head.

"Look, just let us sort it out yeah?"

"Robert!"

"-Just trust me yeah?!"

He walked out of the house and sat against the wall, taking a deep breath.

 

 **

 

Simon was finishing up some work emails when his phone rang. Aaron's behavior unnerved him and he wasn't sure why, but he felt like he needed some reassurance. Reassurance of what, he wasn't sure. But knowing he'd been at the old house for a few days gave him a good start.

 

_"Simon?"_

"Yes Hi George. How is everything?"

_"Everything's good, everything's good. What did you want me for?"_

"Yes, I was just wondering, were you working this weekend?"

_"Yes, why?"_

"Well I was just wondering - did Aaron come in at any point?"

_"Aaron? As in your future son-in-law?"_

"Yes."

_"No.. not that I can remember..."_

 

Simon sighed in relief.

 

_"Sor-- two secs Si...... Maxine said she did see him walking by the beach a few days ago when she had the grandkids. She's saying that she thought it was strange that he was back around our parts.. I thought the house was being sold?"_

"It is, but we haven't finalized yet. W-was he alone?"

_"Err.. two seconds..."_

Simon waited impatiently, tapping his fingers against the desk.

_"No.. Maxine said he was with someone. Some guy apparently. She presumed he was a work friend."_

"A man? Do you know him?"

_"No.. he didn't look familiar at all, and you know Maxine, she knows everyone! She just said some tall blonde bloke."_

Simon furrowed his eyebrows and bit his lip.

"Okay.. well thanks George, I owe you one."

_"No problem Si... is there something troubling you about Aaron?"_

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

 

They ended the call and Simon paced around the room. Why would Aaron be with a random man at the beach? When he said he was having time to hisself? It's not like there was anyone who they worked with... and if they didn't know him, then who was it?

 

In his pacing he found himself in the hall once more. He glanced over to the table and saw Aaron's phone where he'd left it.

He walked over and picked it up. Finding it unlocked, everything seemed to fall into place...

 

**

 

Robert's foot was tapping nervously against the gravel, his arms folded and his eyes focused on a spot on the floor. Suddenly he saw the headlights of a car approach him and the car stop, Aaron climbing out. Robert sighed with relief and approached him.

"You alright?"

Aaron swallowed and nodded.

"Does she?-"

Aaron shook his head.

"No."

Robert frowned and looked away but Aaron pulled his face back to face him.

"Don't worry." Aaron laughed. "I've not changed my mind, she just wasn't home."

Robert let out a small laugh and kissed him, before pulling back.

"Simon said she's away for another day, she'll be back tomorrow so-"

"-So we leave."

Aaron looked at Robert and frowned.

"What?"

"We leave. As soon as we can."

Aaron took a step back.

"Y-you mean, not tell her?"

"Look, I know it's a cruel thing to do.. she deserves an explanation yes... but do you really think they're gonna just be okay with this? You know them better than anyone, will they just accept you leaving?"

"No." Aaron swallowed. "I'm fully aware of what Simon and Charlotte can do. But I'll risk getting hurt to be honest-"

"No Aaron!" Robert interrupted, grabbing Aaron's face. "I.. I won't let them hurt you!"

"I can't just leave Robert... I've done a horrible, terrible thing. S-she deserves an explanation!"

"You've done nothing wrong!" Robert frowned. "You've fallen in love, there's nothing terrible about that!"

"-And she'll understand that-"

"-She might.. will he? Will Simon?"

Aaron stared at Robert before shaking his head.

"So we agree yeah? We need to leave?"

Aaron swallowed again and nodded.

"Tonight then?" Robert smiled.

Aaron shook his head again.

"We'll need to pack some things, and sort some stuff out, I-I can get us some money to tide us over, I-I don't wanna just clear them out-"

"-Me and you yeah? Nothing else matters. We don't need money?"

Aaron smiled and kissed Robert again deeply.

Aaron pulled back, their foreheads still touching.

"So.. tomorrow?"

Robert nodded.

"We leave - tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been way too long between updates for my liking! Sorry about that! Hopefully it won't be as long for the next one :)

**February 24th**

_Aaron:_ _Pack your bags, everything is set. Pick you up at around 12 okay?  
_

 

Robert smiled down at his phone and was about to put it back in his pocket when he received another text.

 

_Aaron: I love you x_

 

He rose from his bed and stretched, placing his hands on his hips. It's mad really, what they're doing. It's something out of fiction, out of one of those soppy rom-coms Victoria forces him to sit through with her (yeah, _forces_ ). He looked around his room and quickly dug into the back of his wardrobe, pulling out a large case and throwing it on his bed. The sun was only just rising but to say he was excited was an understatement. He never thought looking back two months, he'd be looking at himself now, running away with a to-be-married man who he'd fallen in love with, and loved him back. He began throwing in his clothes at a rapid pace, and before he knew it, half the contents of his box room was stuffed into the case. Anything he didn't have they'd get, wherever they were going. He soon realized they'd not even decided what they were doing.. were they running away forever? Were they coming back? If they were coming back, how long until they did? What would happen when they did? How would people react? No doubt the news of Aaron running away with the local mechanic would cause quite a stir. Mark would be upset - but honestly, it's not like Robert gave a fuck. He didn't really know Charlotte, but she'd probably go berserk. Luckily, from what he  _did_ know of Simon and Charlotte, thanks to village gossip and the odd comment from Aaron, they weren't likely to go after anyone else other than the pair of them, and although he couldn't be sure, he was sure a quick text to Cain to let him in what was happening once they were on the road would be appreciated.

 

There was so much to think about, but honestly? He didn't care. He'd found the man he loved, and he'd be damned if he let anyone stand in the way of that. Him and Aaron, against the world.

 

**

 

Robert rushed into the living room, heading straight over to the cabinet and fishing through the drawers until he found what he was looking for - his passport. He didn't know if they were actually heading anywhere abroad, but better to be safe then sorry. Just as he closed the draw, he jumped as Chas's voice hit his ears.

 

"What you up to?!"

 

Robert span round with his hand holding the passport behind his back. He shook his head with pursed lips.

"Nothin'"

 

"Yeah" she scoffed. "Sure you're not."

 

He watched her for a few moments in contemplation before he let out a sigh and pulled his hand from his back, revealing the passport.

 

"Dunno where we're heading yet, but I thought it was best if I got this just in case."

 

Chas's eyes widened and she walked closer to him.

"You're running away!? That's the plan you came up with?!"

"You were the one saying him just up and leaving her was a bad idea." he frowned. "What the hell did you expect us to do!?"

"Not run away Robert! I've only just gotten my son back!-"

"-It's not forever, I think." he smiled. "He's gonna tell her today, pick me up, we'll go off for a bit until the dust settles then come back."

"As easy as that eh? Take the cowards way out, in other words-"

"-No, the one that doesn't get one of us with our heads kicked in or worse. I'm not stupid Chas, I know neither of us are just going to get away with this, but I'd rather we leave and get away from the initial reaction both by Charlotte and the rest of the village. Plus, I'm not sure Aaron will be the strongest when all this comes out, he's got a lot to deal with."

 

Chas rubbed her forehead.

"This is mad!"

"They tell me that's often the case when you're in love." he laughed nervously. "Seriously Chas, this is happening, all I need to do is wait for the call and we're off."

 

**

 

Aaron rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the edge of the bed. He hadn't slept all that much, but for what he did sleep, it left him with terrible neck pain. Although he wondered if that was more to do with all the twisting and turning he'd been doing through the night. 

 

He looked around the room, _their_ room, and if he was honest, he'd be sad to leave it. Not because of the lavish decorations and furniture, but for what it held, what it meant. This was a place of love, and yet, he'd destroyed that. He'd stomped on it - it may as well have been trashed. But he had no other option at this point - he had to. This is what he wanted, truly wanted. To be with Robert was the only thing he could see himself doing now. Marrying Charlotte wasn't even an option any more... and he began to wonder if this'd been the case for a while.

 

He stood up, checking his phone. Charlotte had sent him a text earlier saying she'd be back midday and Aaron had text that he needed to speak to her. Everything else was set, he'd packed his belongings that he needed - just the essentials and a few important or meaningful items he couldn't bare to be destroyed or damaged - which would probably be the case when Charlotte found out what was going on. He'd text Robert to be ready, and despite the dread he was feeling in breaking Charlotte's heart, there was excitement mixed in there, somewhere. He hated himself for it, but he was excited nonetheless. Him and Robert were actually going to make a go of things. Crazy, when he thought about it.

 

 

 

The next few hours he'd spent, he'd spent sorting out mundane things, like making sure the place was tidy, tying up loose ends with work, sorting clients that would probably only work with him. He hadn't even thought about any of that aspect of leaving, but it's not like he cared all that much. He'd happily go back to work at the garage if Cain would let him, or even behind the bar. It was never about the _stuff_ for him, or the job, despite what people thought. It truly was because of Charlotte; he could live in a dingy flat or run down barn if it came to it. Sure, he'd probably end up missing being able to just _buy_ things without checking if it meant he couldn't pay for food, but he'd get over it.  Honestly, if he had Robert, right now he felt like that was all he needed, which only made him sure this was the right thing to do.

 

For some reason Simon wasn't around, but he had better things to think about than him. Although the thought of Simon's reaction did scare him a bit - he hadn't seen the dark side to Simon a lot, but what he had seen didn't leave him with much confidence. He had a look in his eyes that'd kill you if it could. Lord knows what he'd have planned, although Aaron was confident whatever revenge he'd inevitably have planned, he'd only place on him and Robert. Even so, a call to Cain might help, just in case.

 

He was sat in the living room, staring into space when he heard gravel grinding and then, upon getting up and looking out the window, seeing Charlotte's car arrive. He felt a deep pit of nerves fester inside him and suddenly he was getting hot and agitated. He hated this, absolutely _hated_ it; he couldn't believe how good at lying he'd gotten, hiding Robert from her. But now he'd have to face it, and he was ready for that - he deserved whatever would come to him and he'd take it. If it wasn't for Robert's insistence they'd leave, he'd probably let Charlotte and Simon get their revenge the moment they found out. Nothing he could do could make this easier or better for any of them, so he'd just do it the best way he could and hope for the best.

 

 

He stood in the hall way, rubbing his sweaty hands against his trousers. He took a few deep breaths, calming his nerves - or trying to - and steadying himself. He knew the moment he saw her face he'd want to cave, but it wouldn't be right. He loved Robert, he wanted to be with Robert. This had to happen.

 

The doors flung open, and Charlotte stood in between the doorway with bloodshot eyes.

 

His initial reaction was she already knew - maybe she'd gone to the village and Robert had told her, or she'd figured it out. But as he was still standing a few seconds later with his head on his shoulders and his balls where they belong, he guessed she didn't know.

 

"It's dad, he's been rushed into hospital, they think he's had a heart attack! We need to go, NOW!"

"-W-what?!" Aaron stuttered, completely thrown off balance. "What d'ya mean, where's he been?!"

"Does it matter?!" she cried. "My dad might be dying, we need to go!"

 

All other plans were off and Aaron knew he couldn't just stop her and tell her now. He had to go with her and see Simon, make sure he was okay, and make sure she was too. Only thing, now he had no idea what he was going to do - her dad might be dying, he couldn't tell her. And what if he did die? One man in her life leaving her unwillingly, she couldn't handle him leaving too. What if this meant he had to stick around? What if this meant he couldn't do this to her and he'd end up staying with her? Robert wouldn't wait around, would he? So she'd lose her father and he'd lose the love of his life. Oh god, Simon has to be okay.

 

In all his thinking, luckily his body was in autopilot and he'd already jumped in the car. It's lucky as hell Charlotte has a driver today, because he's not sure he'd of been able to focus long enough not to end up in a serious accident if he was at the wheel.

 

**

 

Robert tapped his foot against the barstool as his hands played around on the bar top. Chas shook her head and approached him.

"Calm down will ya."

Robert shook his own head and nodded.

"I know, you're right."

"Never seen you this nervous." she laughed, folding her arms.

"Never fell in love with a soon-to-be-married man and then planned on running away with him weeks before his wedding." he sighed nervously.

 

His phone buzzed and Robert picked it up with embarrassing eagerness. Chas perched against the bar watching him as Robert read the text, his shoulders slumping as he read the contents.

 

_Aaron: Been a set back. I'll let you know later.  
_

 

Robert slammed his phone down and put his hands to his mouth. Chas raised her eyebrows at him.

"What's up?"

"He's been delayed.. somet's up, he's not said what though."

"Oh..." she mouthed, her expression worrying.

"It'll be fine." Robert nodded. "He's just caught up, she's probably not home yet."

"Yeah" Chas nodded.

Suddenly, she turned and walked into the back. She wasn't blind, and she did know her son. She knew how much he felt guilt, how hard he found it to do the selfish thing. She knew there was a chance he saw Charlotte and crumbled, unable to hurt her. Sure, he probably loved Robert, but hurting Charlotte would hit him hard and Aaron was likely to take hurting himself than Charlotte, who in this case had done nothing wrong. She threw her head back and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

 

**

 

 Charlotte burst into her fathers room, and after a brief moment to scan him, she launched herself into his arms. He chuckled slightly, wincing before pushing her back gently.

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"You had a heart attack dad, you're not _fine!_ "

"It was only a minor one." he smiled. "The doctors said I can leave soon. Trust me, it's okay."

 

Aaron entered the room quietly and gave Simon a small smile.

"You okay?"

 

Simon looked at him for a long moment before turning to Charlotte.

"How about you go get us some coffee's dear? I just want a quick word with Aaron."

 

She smiled at him and placed a hand on his arm before walking out. Aaron watched her as she left then looked back to Simon, shuffling uncomfortably on the spot before bucking his head up.

 

"Everything okay?"

"You tell me." he asked calmly, looking straight at Aaron.

Aaron watched him for a few seconds and shrugged, slightly confused.

"Sure."

 

"So, you and Charlotte made up?"

 

Aaron looked down and swallowed, before looking back at him. The look Simon was giving him was unnerving - he was extremely focused and calm for a man who just had a heart attack, be it a minor one.

"Didn't get chance; she found out about you before she got home, so when she got back we rushed straight here."

 

"Oh." he nodded. "Well I'm sorry to have ruined your plan."

 

Aaron nodded then narrowed his eyes slightly. He stilled for a second, his breath coming shallow.

 

"I'm sure Robert will understand and all, this being a family emergency."

 

Aaron's eyes widened and he looked back up at Simon, who gave a smirk back. He shook his head with a small chuckle.

"You stupid, stupid fool."

 

Aaron began to panic, his body temperature rising and his legs buckling slightly. He wiped his face and then took a step forward.

"Look, Simon-"

"-No, you look here!" he growled, startling Aaron. He sat up and bore his eyes at the younger man, his face stern. "I know all about you and your sordid affair with that mechanic! You should pay more attention to where you leave your phone!"

 

Aaron shook his head, the sudden confrontation making him feel dizzy.

 

"I-I'm sorry-"

 

Simon's stern expression suddenly fell from his face, leaning back in his bed and shrugging, his expression soft.

"-You've nothing to be sorry for lad. You haven't. Because nothing has happened has it? And nothing will again."

 

Aaron stared at him, completely confused. He furrowed his brow at him and swallowed.

"W-what?"

 

"Because it never happened, okay? You never cheated on my gorgeous daughter with that piece of filth. You never did those disgusting things to him when my daughters back was turned. You're getting married soon, and you're happy about it. Do you understand?"

 

But he didn't. He didn't at all. He expected screaming, shouting, fists flying. What the hell was Simon talking about?!

 

"I-I can't... I can't marry-"

"-Yes you will my boy." he said calmly. "You'll be going ahead with the wedding. You'll marry my daughter, and you'll never speak to that boy again. You understand now?"

 

Aaron takes a step back and begins pacing the room. He rubs his forehead, his eyes watering before he turns back to Simon.

 

"What if I say no? W-what if I refuse?"

 

Simon smirked at Aaron, a dark smirk that got the hairs on the back of Aaron's head stand on end. It was the look - the dark look that looked like it could end lives. He let out a small laugh and opened his mouth.

 

"Then you and your little boyfriend won't make it past Robblesfield. You are going to dump him, and marry my daughter, never letting her become aware of your infidelity. And you're going to make him leave, and never come back."

 

Simon didn't get the chance to relish in the horror etched across Aaron's face, him turning away violently as Charlotte entered with drinks. She gave a cup to her dad and placed Aaron's on the side, Aaron facing away from her.

 

"Everything alright?" she asked, looking between them.

Simon smiled and touched her hand.

"Perfect."

 

Aaron just stood in the corner of the room, looking out of the window, begging that neither of them could see him breaking.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! Life has kicked my ass recently so I've not had time to get knuckled down with my fics. I refuse to make any promises about when I can get chapters out, all I can say is that I am not abandoning them and they're always in my mind! Thanks for your patience and continued love and support!

**February 25th**

Chas stretched her tired limbs with a sigh as she rose from her bed. She lazily brushed a comb through her hair before tying her nightgown and leaving her bedroom. She shuffled down the stairs, wiping her eyes before freezing at the door at the sight in front of her.

"Robert?"

 

Robert's only response was to push his glass to his lips once again, taking a sip before dropping his arm back to his thigh while some how expertly managing not to spill any of the contents despite his lack of care. Chas swallowed uncomfortably as she made her way to the kitchen, flicking on the kettle before turning back to him.

"Why are you still here?"

 

He scoffed from his chair, a bitter expression on his face. As if she really had to ask, when he could see it plain as day on her face that she knew.

"Never turned up did he? Not even a phone call or text."

"So... you've been sat there all night."

 

He pushed himself forward, clutching the empty bottle on the table and knocked it against the half empty one.

"What do you think?"

He fell back into the chair, his gaze fixed forward. Chas could tell from his face he'd been crying, but she knew better than to speak of it out loud. She knew what Robert was like and despite recent months and his more willing openess with his feelings and emotions, most likely due to his involvement with her son, she was aware that Robert most likely had his walls baracading him into himself right now, and no amount of sympathy or talking would fix it. She simply continued making herself a cup of tea, the tense atmosphere feeling almost like it could choke her.

 

Robert sniffed up and wiped his nose on his sleeve, taking a generous gulp of the amber liquid in his glass. He looked down to his wrist and clenched his jaw, a new wave of emotions threatening to spill out, but he wouldn't allow it. He didn't really know if he was angry, sad, or confused. All he really knew that despite himself, there was still a part of him that knew something must of happened. Aaron loved him, he'd seen that in Aaron's eyes, despite never feeling worthy of love (which he'd only ever admit to himself in times like this, he'd rather people would be led to believe he was more confused about how everyone didn't fall to his feet), he knew Aaron loved him. If there was a reason he didn't come, it'd be a good one.

 

Shame his damn brain had been working in overdrive, while he'd been sat pathetically all night, a bag at his feet waiting for the other man to come. Those faint lingering voices he'd believed he'd long pushed away having come to the forefront of his mind. Maybe it wasn't how it seemed, maybe. But then, maybe it was.

 

Without a futher word, Robert rose from his chair, picking the bag from the floor. Chas just looked up and watched him as he grabbed his keys and stormed from the room, moments later jolting slightly at the slam of the front door. She put her mug down and wiped her forehead, letting out a long pained breath.

 

 _Oh Aaron_.

 

**

 

Aaron woke with a start, clutching his chest as he sat up. He wiped his brow and felt a thin layer of sweat on his head, frowning at the discovery. He looked beside him and swallowed, as the body next to him began to stir.

 

"Morning." Charlotte smiled shyly at him, seeming to look more angelic and innocent than she ever had.

Typical.

 

He smiled thinly at her.

 "Morning."

 

She sat up, lazily stroking a hand through her hair. She looked at the time and then across the room.

"I should check on dad."

Aaron nodded, looking forward himself. They were in such a grey area right now, neither knew how to react.

 

"Look-" they started in unison, before falling silent. Charlotte smiled faintly.

"You go."

"No.. it's alright." he frowned. "You can."

 

She nodded and shuffled closer to him, taking a deep breath.

"Look... things with dad, they've... well I guess they've made me think about things... what's important, y'know? Who is important... and, I've only got you and dad haven't I? And.. I really don't wanna lose either of you."

 

Aaron clenched his jaw, feeling himself growing hot. He's glad she was so focused on speaking right now... he's not sure what'd spill out of his mouth otherwise, either vomit from the guilt eating away at him or a bunch of words he'd not be able to explain.

 

"So... I guess what I'm trying to say, is that everything, the time away, dad yesterday, it's made me realize that family is important. And... I know you love me and dad, and I know we're a family, but I understand why you wanted to reconnect... being here, it's easier, isn't it? Wanting to be close to everyone? Having all that family around you... it was selfish of me to let my feelings get in the way... they're your family too, and I have to accept that."

 

He couldn't let her speak anymore, he couldn't let her be understanding. This was going the total opposite way he needed it to go, it needed to be easier than this, she was making it harder. Why did everything in his life always have to be the hard way?!

 

He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him.

"No.. let me. I just... I love you, and I want you to myself. But I have to understand that you're not just mine... you are your own person, and so, I'm... okay, that you're reconcilling with your mother, and whoever else. And.. maybe we should invite them to the wedding?"

 

Aaron frowned, finally picking up the courage to face her.

"You what?"

"Well, y'know... it'd be... nice, I guess, for them all to be there. Supporting you, us. If they're on their best behavior of course." she laughed.

 

Aaron smiled faintly as Charlotte stared at him with adoration. She titled her head slightly, cupping his face before kissing him.

"Whaddya think?"

"I think... t-that's.. great, yeah. Thanks."

"Well... anything for us don't you think?"

"Yeah... I d-don't deserve you do I?" he smiled sadly, although it wasn't noticed.

 

"I don't know... I think we're a good match" she smiled, kissing him again before rising from her bed.

"I'm gonna check on dad and make some breakfast, we can go over the last few wedding details if you'd like? Get the seating arrangements sorted and everything?"

"Yeah.... yeah that'd be great."

 

She gave him a final smile before exiting the room, once again missing Aaron's face drop as his world and plan came crashing around him.

 

**

 

 Robert had been walking round for ages now, he'd not taken in the time. Was he clearing his head? Maybe... it wasn't working if that was it. He'd not really been thinking that much, not coherently anyway. He didn't even realize he'd walked where he had until he looked up at the building in front of him.

Home Farm.

 

He swallowed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was always the place where misery, heartbreak or death would rear it's ugly head, or all three, in many cases. Once upon a time he'd of killed to live somewhere like this, live in the big house, looking down at everyone. But he had changed when he returned, he didn't want to be the man he could of become if he'd let himself. Sure he was never the farming type and he always strived for more but now? That'd changed. Being away from Emmerdale, being cast out by his father a decade before, it could of poisoned him totally but it hadn't, he'd just learnt to appreciate it more. He wondered what it'd of been like if roles were reversed... if he was the guy moving into Home Farm with a new family, returning after being tossed away by his family. Would he of been happy? Would Aaron of been happier in his position?

 

Maybe. Guess he'd never know.

 

He looked up at the building once more, his mind casting to the younger man. Did he go in and face him, if he could? Get answers for questions he wants answering? But then, what if he didn't like the answers? But then what if the answers were just what he'd been hoping for? What if this wasn't what his mind was poisoning him to think? What if for once, Robert Sugden got what he wanted? What he _really_ wanted?

 

Guess there's only one way to find out.

 

**

 

Aaron had been staring at the same space for an unspecified amount of time at this point. He'd tried, tried so hard to think of something, anything that could fix this mess. But there wasn't was there? Once again, Aaron Livesy has got himself in a mess he can't get out of without hurting someone. That's the last thing he'd ever want, but here he was. He was the royal fuck up who'd fucked up again, poor messed up Aaron messing up. Sometimes he wondered if that's all he'd ever do, if fucking up, being fated to unhappiness, grief and sadness was inevitable for him.

 

He cast his mind to the older man, his beautiful eyes and his chiseled features. His large, warm hands and devilish yet heavenly smile. How could he ever look at Robert, the man he loved and tell him the opposite? Tell him he didn't want him, when every fibre of his being told him otherwise? When all he'd been doing these last few months was giving in to what he obviously truly wanted? He couldn't. But he had to right? There was no other way. Break Robert's heart, make him leave... then he'd be okay. It'd be for the best in the long run anyway... no one could ever be happy with Aaron Livesy... Charlotte won't be, she might for a while, but she'll be darkened by the curse that surounds him. Robert would find someone who made him truly happy elsewhere. Aaron? Well, Aaron would survive. He's lost love before, he can do it again... he's better off alone. He can just about survive alone, and well, the alternative didn't seem so bad anymore either, if this was the path. Maybe he could learn to be in love with Charlotte? He'd already tried so far... or maybe that'd be his punishment. Live with the guilt of losing the man he loved and spending the rest of his life with the woman who would always deserve better, who'd always represent the embodiment of what he'd lost.

 

Aaron heard the front door burst open, and he immediately wiped his tear stained eyes. He cleared his throat, but nothing prepared him for who faced him.

 

He looked up, standing with his eyes wide.

"Robert."

 

**

 

"I guessed you'd be here... well, not really guessed. I mean if you weren't with me, then you'd be here wouldn't you? Hiding away in your castle?"

Aaron looked away uncomfortably as Robert slowly shifted around the kitchen.

"So what was it? Guilt got the better of you? Couldn't bare to break the poor cows heart? Poor Aaron, too good to hurt anyone, despite the fact that's all he's done?"

 

"What do you want Robert?"

Robert stopped, letting out a disbelieving laugh.

"What do I want!? What the hell d'ya think! An explanation would be nice!"

 

Aaron just clenched his jaw as Robert moved closer.

"Y'know, that whole 'let's be together and go away for a bit, me and you, ride or die', that thing? That thing we were supposed to be doing right now? The pair of us, who love each other, getting away together?!"

 

Aaron looked down and then back up.

"I'm sorry."

 

"No... no you're not sorry. Because you're not doing this are you Aaron? _Are_ you Aaron?!"

 

"S-simon had a heart attack."

Robert looked shocked for a moment before shaking it away, shrugging.

"Poor guy, and?"

 

" _AND?!_ " Aaron frowned. "Charlotte was in bits! She could of lost her dad!"

"So what, you couldn't tell her last night? Fine. How is he now?"

"He's fine-"

"Well then." Robert shrugged once more. "Call her and tell her. Tell her what we're doing."

 

"Some of us aren't that heartless!" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Oh come off it Aaron!" he laughed, shaking. "Y-you've been sleeping with me behind her back for months! Don't sit there and take the moral highground with me! This is what you wanted!"

 

"It's not anymore."

 

Robert fell silent, his attitude souring. His expression dropped and Aaron's stomach fell as he saw Robert's whole body slump.

"What?"

 

"I don't want this." Aaron whimpered, trying to keep strong. "I don't want you."

 

Robert couldn't understand. Simon having a heart attack doesn't change anything, doesn't change their feelings. Suddenly, he realized that this was serious, that Aaron wasn't just having cold feet, or feeling guilty.

 

"You're lying. I know you are."

"I'm not." Aaron sighed, shaking his head.

 

"You are, Aaron. I _know_ you. I've seen you, every inch of you. I know something's going on here, I know you're doing this for whatever fucked up reason you are, but it's not what you want."

 

_Please Robert, just leave... don't... don't make me do this._

 

Aaron shook his head furiously.

"You know nothin'."

"I know everything. I know you love me. I know you want us to be together, just as much as I do."

Aaron felt like keeling over and heaving. He needed Robert to just leave already, needed him to accept this and get out.

"W-what? Did you think we'd settle down? Have a nice little cottage in the village?! Live happily ever after eh?! I know who you are, I know _what_ you are.. did you really think we'd just-"

"Why are you being like this?!"

"Because!" he spat. "You're not gettin' it. You're nothing! Nothing to me, to anyone!"

 

A moment of silence passed, neither being able to hear the others internal screams or shattering of their hearts.

 

"You should just leave."

Robert looked up, his eyebrows knitted together.

Aaron sniffed up before reaching into his pocket, slamming a piece of paper down on the table. Robert stared at him before looking down.

"300k? Y-You think you can give me 300k to what?"

"I don't care." he shrugged. "Just get out of here, out of the village. Leave and don't come back."

Robert laughed bitterly.

"You think I'm just gonna leave my family? My home? For you? You really have lost it!"

"You're gonna leave Robert. I'm tellin' ya."

"Or what? What you gonna do?!" he smirked.

Aaron swallowed before stepping forward.

"Then I'll make sure every reason you have to stay is gone."

Robert let out a quick breath in disbelief.

"Yeah sure Aaron, you love Diane and Vic like they're your own family... you'd never do anything to them. You couldn't even if you wanted to."

"Once again _mate_ , you know nothing about me. I love Charlotte, and you have no idea what I'm willin' to do to keep her. Simon has connections... it wouldn't take much."

Robert shook his head again, lunging forward and cupping Aaron's face.

"J-just tell me what's happened, tell me and I can help fix it okay? I know this isn't you talking, I know something's happened. Just tell me, _please_."

 

Aaron couldn't hold the gaze any longer, he looked away from Robert's tear stained face and shoved him backwards.

 

"Just _GO_! J-just leave and don't come back alright?! No one wants you here, you've got nothin' for ya! Just...j-just _leave_!"

 

"You're lying!" Robert shouted, startling Aaron. "You don't love her! You don't want to be with her!"

"It's nothin' to do with her!" Aaron retorted. "The fact is... whatever is going on between me and Charlotte... I _don't_ want you!"

 

 

Robert shook his head gently, staring at Aaron. His head titled, his jaw tightened and his brows knitted together as tears helplessly fell from his face.

"But I love you." he whispered, his voice breaking.

 

Aaron just felt numb. He kept his eyes averted from Robert's as he spoke.

 

"I don't love you."

 

The next few minutes were silent. Neither moved, neither spoke. Aaron didn't dare look away from the spot on the table he'd focused on. Robert meanwhile, had been staring at Aaron the whole time. This couldn't be right, could it? Yet... Aaron said it. Sure, it was just words... but he said them anyway. This had to be some trick, some game... maybe Aaron was testing him? Make him fight for him? Maybe something really had happened that was causing this.. they were so sure, weren't they?

 

Aaron finally looked up at Robert, their eyes fixing on each other.

"I don't wanna see your face around here again alright? I'm sure you can make up a good excuse to Vic and Diane as to why you're leaving.."

 

Aaron passed Robert, walking the final length to the back door and opened it. Robert turned and looked at Aaron again, before averting his gaze to the door as he past through it, stopping in the door frame. He turned to Aaron momentarily, who was looking away, before leaving.

 

With Robert gone, Aaron shut it firmly behind him, finally allowing the emotions to drain from his system.

 

Robert breathed heavily as he walked along the gravel path, not looking backwards once. He pulled out his phone as he reached the road.

 

"Yeah? Taxi please... outside the Woolpack pub, in an hour."


End file.
